Osiem
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Ośmioletni Harry ma parszywych opiekunów, ale nie dlatego Severus przejmuje pieczę nad chłopcem. Prędzej chyba z czystego masochizmu. Ostrzeżenia: wspomnienia o znęcaniu, kary cielesne, nadużywanie alkoholu itd. itp.
1. Rozdział pierwszy

_INFORMACJA_

_Fanfik ten obecnie jest nadmiarowy, przez co należy do tzw. tłumaczeń nieregularnych. Oznacza to, że kolejne rozdziały będą się ukazywać w różnych odstępach czasu, a częstotliwość ich ukazywania się jest uzależniona od aktywności czytelników. Więcej szczegółów można znaleźć w moim profilu, pod spisem tłumaczeń._

* * *

_**oryginał:** Eight (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor:** Lily Elizabeth Snape (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

**----------------------------------**

Rozdział pierwszy

**----------------------------------**

* * *

- Severusie, mam dla ciebie dość zaskakujące nowiny - zaczął Dumbledore, wzdrygając się lekko. Od zniknięcia Voldemorta w 1981 roku świetnie wiedział, że nie cierpiałem opuszczać lochów. Nie potrafiłem znieść poczucia wstydu, chociaż nie wiedział o tym nikt poza Albusem, oczywiście. Ze względu na tę jego wiedzę właśnie dyrektora starałem się unikać najbardziej ze wszystkich.

Usiadłem w jego największym skórzanym fotelu, moim ulubionym, ponieważ można w nim było utonąć. Przyglądałem się artefaktom i błyskotkom wypełniającym jego wielki gabinet - patrzyłem wszędzie, byle nie na samego dyrektora.

- Niedawno w sprawach Hogwartu odwiedziłem Ministerstwo i poczułem coś w rodzaju nostalgii. Udałem się na dół, do sali rejestrów, i zażądałem wglądu do aktu urodzenia Harry'ego Pottera.

Przesunąłem się na skraj fotela, żeby wstać.

- Albusie, co to ma wspólnego ze mną? Jestem akurat w trakcie warzenia bardzo delikatnego eliksiru, cała moja praca pójdzie na marne, jeśli nie będę doglądać procesu!

- Usiądź, mój chłopcze. To ma z tobą bardzo wiele wspólnego. Jak wiesz, gdy ktoś staje się więźniem Azkabanu, wszystkie jego czarodziejskie i prawne kwestie ulegają zerwaniu. Kiedy czytałem akt urodzenia małego Harry'ego, Syriusz Black nie figurował już w nim jako opiekun i ojciec chrzestny, jak miało to miejsce, gdy dziecko przyszło na świat. Jego nazwisko zostało zastąpione przez dane opiekuna wybranego przez matkę. Masz pojęcie, kto to może być? - Dumbledore wlepiał we mnie wzrok. Czułem to raczej niż widziałem.

- Wybór Lily? Lily nie miała w szkole bliskich znajomych, o czym znakomicie wiesz. Nie zamierzam udawać, że trzymałem rękę na pulsie jej prywatnego życia, po tym, jak skończyliśmy szkołę. Doprawdy, Albusie...

- Nie przychodzi ci na myśl ani jedna osoba, która była jej bliska, Severusie?

- Z całą pewnością nie chcesz powiedzieć, że... ja, dyrektorze? - Czy Lily ze wszystkich osób na świecie faktycznie wybrała mnie?

- Nikt inny. Teraz tylko od ciebie zależy, co zrobisz z dzieckiem. Naturalnie pomogę ci pozałatwiać sprawy, jeśli się na to zdecydujesz. Skontaktowałem się już z jego obecnymi opiekunami i dowiedziałem się, że bardzo by chcieli, aby chłopiec wrócił do naszego świata. Zastanów się nad tym. - Machnął pomarszczoną dłonią, sygnalizując, że mogę odejść.

Podszedłem do drzwi, po czym oparłem się o ścianę. Postanowiłem. Nie mogłem odmówić czegokolwiek jedynemu przyjacielowi, jakiego miałem w całym życiu, nawet jeśli już nie żył.

- Skoro takie było życzenie Lily, to zajmę się dzieckiem. - Chociaż tyle mogłem zrobić. Było nie było, Lily oszczędziła mi wiele bólu za naszych szkolnych lat, a Harry jako niemowlę nieświadomie uwolnił mnie od paskudnej podwładności.

Albus podskakujący do mnie i klepiący mnie w czarno odziane ramię niesamowicie przypominał mi chochlika bawiącego się w świetle księżyca.

- Wspaniale, wspaniale. Postaramy się więc o stałą opiekę.

Aportowaliśmy się do Ministerstwa, gdzie zadbaliśmy o niezbędne podpisy, magiczne i pisemne, a potem zostawił mnie z mugolskim adresem. Krzywiąc się na głęboko wcięty, ciemny mugolski garnitur, który miałem na sobie, zdecydowanym krokiem szedłem w dół Privet Drive. Z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej żałowałem swej głupiej, sentymentalnej decyzji. Od kiedy to Severus Snape polegał na emocjach przy podejmowaniu decyzji? "Od kiedy dotyczy to Lily" - odpowiedziałem sam sobie.

Głośno zapukałem do drzwi domu numer cztery, w których chwilę później pojawiła się kokietująca mnie pani domu.

- Pan zapewne jest panem Snape'em? - upewniła się fałszywie słodkim głosem.

- Profesorem Snape'em - odparłem drwiąco. Już zdążyłem zacząć gardzić tym stworzeniem z twarzy przypominającym konia. W niczym nie była podobna do swojej siostry.

- Nie spodziewaliśmy się pana tak szybko - stwierdziła, wychodząc przed drzwi. - Sądzę, że mały Harry jeszcze nie jest gotowy. Może wróci pan za tydzień czy coś koło tego? Tak się umawiałam z panem Dumbledore'em.

- Z dyrektorem Dumbledore'em - poprawiłem. - I nie zamierzam wracać później. Z drogi.

Wyplułem słowa z taką siłą i złośliwością, że paskudna baba, piszcząc z oburzeniem, wpuściła mnie do środka. Zaprowadziła mnie do salonu.

- Przygotuję herbatę, a Harry w tym czasie się spakuje. Harry, kochanie? - zanuciła.

*******

Nazwała mnie "kochaniem"?

- Tak, proszę pani? - natychmiast odpowiedziałem z mojego legowiska. Lubiłem uważać moją komórkę za coś w rodzaju kryjówki, może jaskinię; za cokolwiek, byle nie za to, czym faktycznie była. Nie wyszedłem z niej jednak. Nigdy tego nie robiłem, dopóki mi nie kazano.

- Chodź do kuchni, słoneczko - zawołała. To było naprawdę dziwne. Musiała udawać przed gościem. Ale goście nigdy mnie nie widywali, szczególnie dzień po ukaraniu. Gdy zamykałem drzwi do komórki na zasuwkę, wysoki, chudy mężczyzna o surowej twarzy krzyknął do mnie:

- Spakuj wszystkie rzeczy. Już tu nie wrócimy.

Patrzyłem to na niego, to na ciotkę Petunię. Kogo miałem słuchać? W końcu stwierdziłem, że skoro on mnie zabierał, to lepiej, żebym słuchał jego. Ciotka Petunia minęła mnie w pośpiechu.

- Pozwólmy mu w spokoju pożegnać się ze starym domem. Herbatę wypijemy na tarasie, dobrze?

Wyprowadziła go na zewnątrz, ale on wyraźnie nie był z tego zadowolony. Zastanawiałem się, o co tu chodziło. Dokąd mnie zabierał? Wydawał się strasznie okropny - czy zrobiłem coś złego? Takie i podobne myśli krążyły mi po głowie, gdy pakowałem zapasowe ubranie do szkolnej torby. Wiedziałem, że muszę zostawić podręczniki; nie były moje. Zabrałem moje uratowane ze śmietnika zabawki i złamany ołówek... i wszystko inne, co do mnie należało. Wysprzątałem komórkę najlepiej jak umiałem, złożyłem leżankę i koc, a potem na dobre zamknąłem drzwi za sobą.

Zarzuciłem torbę na ramię, po czym jak najprędzej ją zdjąłem. To nie był dobry pomysł. Czekałem w drzwiach na odpowiednią chwilę, ale mężczyzna zauważył mnie i podszedł do mnie szybko.

- Czas na nas - stwierdził i wyszedł przez frontowe drzwi. Poszedłem za nim nie oglądając się za siebie.

Taksówką pojechaliśmy na dworzec King's Cross, gdzie wsiedliśmy do pociągu na siódmym peronie. Jechał do Manchesteru, więc wiedziałem, że podróż będzie długo trwała. Tyle pytań chciałem mu zadać, ale nie ośmieliłem się. Wiedziałem, co się działo, kiedy odzywałem się niepytany. Praktycznie musiałem biec, aby za nim nadążyć. Spojrzał na mnie tylko raz, gdy czekaliśmy, i widziałem, jak jego twarz wykrzywia nienawiść. Gdybym umiał czytać w myślach, pewnie usłyszałbym w jego głowie: "Bezwartościowy świr" albo coś podobnego.

Gdy tylko wsiedliśmy do pociągu, zaprowadził mnie do przedziału. Tutaj nie było takiego tłoku jak w metrze, więc mieliśmy trochę miejsca dla siebie. Stanąłem w drzwiach, zastanawiając się, dokąd iść. wiedziałem, że nie wolno mi usiąść na fotelu, ale miałem nadzieję, że pozwoli mi siedzieć na podłodze. Naprawdę nie miałem ochoty stać całą drogę do Manchesteru.

*******

Miniaturowy James Potter po prostu sobie stał; Harry był łudząco podobny do swego przeklętego ojca. Z głębokim namysłem wlepiał wzrok w podłogę. "Pewnie zastanawia się nad inwektywami." Patrzyłem na niego z niechęcią, zdecydowanie postanawiając, że zyskam nad nim przewagę.

- Siadaj - rozkazałem, a ten zuchwały bachor ośmielił się usiąść na podłodze! Złapałem go za ramię i posadziłem na fotelu, w duchu z zapałem przeklinając decyzję zajęcia się nim. Jęknął cicho, lecz zdecydowałem się nie zwrócić na to uwagi. Ten mały gnojek nauczy się, gdzie jego miejsce. Nic dziwnego, że siostra Lily tak chętnie się go pozbyła. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że na czas podróży założył swoje najgorsze ubrania do zabawy. Ten strój musiał być używany do rugby albo innej nonsensownej gry tego rodzaju. I musiał się tym zajmować tuż przed tym jak po niego przyjechałem; miał potargane włosy, brudną twarz i ręce. Zauważyłem, że po chwili przyciągnął kolana do brody. "Niewątpliwie się dąsa. Niech mu będzie, przynajmniej jest cicho."

Zamknąłem oczy. Obudziłem się, kiedy ogłaszali Manchester. Miałem wrażenie, że gapił się na mnie gdy spałem, kiedy jednak spojrzałem na niego, wzrok znowu miał utkwiony w podłodze. Zdziwiłem się, że też nie spał całą tę długa podróż. "Pewnie uważa, że jest za duży na drzemki. Ma przecież aż osiem lat!"

Skinąłem brodą, a on podążył za mną na peron. Ostatni etap podróży był najbardziej nieprzyjemny. Przeklinałem Dumbledore'a, który nalegał na użycie mugolskich środków transportu.

- Tylko wystraszysz to dziecko magicznymi sposobami podróżowania. Nie zaczynaj ze złej strony - łajał mnie dyrektor.

Wgramoliliśmy się do taksówki i ruszyliśmy coraz bardziej nierównymi drogami do Ashton-under-Lyne. Kiedy żałosny dom mojego dzieciństwa znalazł się w polu widzenia, musieliśmy wysiąść, bo kierowca twierdził, że bruk zniszczy mu podwozie. Zapłaciłem mu, ale nie dałem napiwku; odjechał, gestykulując obelżywie.

Pierwotnie zamierzałem zabrać dziecko do Hogwartu, uznałem jednak, że gonienie nicponia po wielkim zamczysku byłoby zbyt wielkim kłopotem. Gdy wlekliśmy się w dół, do stóp wzgórza, rozmyślałem, czy aby nie popełniłem kolejnego błędu. Czułem, że w miarę jak zbliżaliśmy się do tej nory, żołądek coraz bardziej wypełniało mi przerażenie i kwas. "Zawsze możemy rano wyjechać" - stwierdziłem. - "Do diabła z Dumbledore'em, zwyczajnie aportujemy się do Hogsmeade." Od razu poczułem się nieco lepiej.

* * *

**----------------------------------------**

KONIEC  
rozdziału pierwszego

**----------------------------------------**

* * *

_Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "**Review this Story / Chapter**"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "**Submit Feedback / Review**" i gotowe._


	2. Rozdział drugi

_INFORMACJA_

_Fanfik ten obecnie jest nadmiarowy, przez co należy do tzw. tłumaczeń nieregularnych. Oznacza to, że kolejne rozdziały będą się ukazywać w różnych odstępach czasu, a częstotliwość ich ukazywania się jest w znacznej mierze uzależniona od aktywności czytelników. Więcej szczegółów można znaleźć w moim profilu, pod spisem tłumaczeń._

* * *

_**oryginał: **__Eight__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Lily Elizabeth Snape__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

**----------------------------**

Rozdział drugi

**----------------------------**

* * *

Chłopiec przewrócił się, kiedy wchodziliśmy na kamienne schody prowadzące do mojego domu. Zatrzymałem się, oczekując jęków i płaczu. Lecz on się momentalnie pozbierał i obrzucił mnie pogardliwym spojrzeniem. "Dumny, arogancki, gryfoński!" - pomyślałem. Muszę jednak przyznać, że byłem pod pewnym wrażeniem. Mniej stoicyzmu widziałem u Crabbe'a podczas śmierciożerczych spotkań. "Czyżbym porównywał go do Crabbe'a? James byłby wściekły!" Zachichotałem na tę myśl.

*******

Otarłem krew z dłoni, podczas gdy mężczyzna śmiał się ze mnie. Byłem pewny, że mnie uderzy, ale on po prostu poszedł dalej. Upewniłem się, że wszystko czerwone wytarłem w rękawy, żeby niczego nie pobrudzić. Kiedy weszliśmy do domu, ledwie zdołałem powstrzymać kaszlnięcie. Tam było tak brudno! I tyle kurzu! Wszystko, dosłownie wszystko było pokryte warstwą popiołu, dosłownie jakby kominek eksplodował. Wyglądało na to, że nie było tam nikogo od bardzo, bardzo dawna.

Robiło się ciemno, więc zapalił kilka świeczek na pokrzywionym gzymsie ze starego drewna. Uśmiechnął się do mnie szyderczo, a potem poszedł schodami na górę. Zamknąłem drzwi zewnętrzne i przekręciłem klucz w zamku, mając nadzieję, że dobrze robię. Gdy wrócił, wydawał się prawie zakłopotany. Może nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek widział, jak tam było brudno; ciotka Petunia umarłaby ze wstydu!

Przebrał się. Miał teraz na sobie coś, co wyglądało jak czarna damska sukienka. Pod nią nosił spodnie, a na niej długi płaszcz. Pomyślałem, że to dziwny strój na lato.

- Jesteś głodny? - spytał.

Wiedziałem, że mnie podpuszcza. Gdyby chciał, żebym zjadł, po prostu coś by mi dał.

- Nie, proszę pana - wychrypiałem. Nie odzywałem się od kilku godzin, a kurz w powietrzu dodatkowo mi przeszkadzał.

- No cóż, dobrze, to chodź za mną.

Znowu zaczął się wspinać na piętro, tym razem mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Poszedłem za nim aż do małej sypialni, która była zadziwiająco czysta. Tam też był niewielki kominek z otoczonym kamieniami paleniskiem. Na środku stało proste łóżko przykryte miękką narzutą, a w kącie szafa na ubrania. Przez małe okno widziałem sierp księżyca; we wnęce okiennej była nawet ławeczka. Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego mnie tam przyprowadził; chyba nie chciał, żebym ten pokój posprzątał najpierw? Reszta domu potrzebowała porządków o wiele bardziej!

- Odłóż swoje rzeczy i idź spać.

Głośno zamknął za sobą drzwi i odszedł.

Wszystkie moje rzeczy zmieściły się w szufladzie u dołu szafy. Nasłuchiwałem przez chwilę, żeby się upewnić, że nie ma go w pobliżu, po czym ośmieliłem się dotknąć narzuty. Była jak jedwab; jak skrzydełka wróżek albo pyłek skrzatów. Wyobraziłem sobie, że jestem na wyprawie badawczej i właśnie odnalazłem królestwo wróżek. W każdej chwili może się pojawić jej dwór, podskakując na podobnej do chmur jedwabnej tkaninie. Ukłonią się nisko i ona mnie zobaczy, i zrobi ze mnie rycerza, i da mi do wypełnienia same zadania wymagające odwagi.

"Przestań śnić na jawie! Zaraz zostaniesz przyłapany!" - pomyślałem. Westchnąłem. Wiedziałem, że łóżko nie było dla mnie. Może ten mężczyzna wróci później i sam będzie w nim spał. Rozejrzałem się. Uznałem, że najlepszym miejscem do spania będzie chyba kąt. Patrząc na cienki skrawek księżyca, położyłem głowę na ostatnim kamieniu paleniska, a następnie zamknąłem oczy, z całych sił zaciskając zęby. Czasami, jeśli zrobiłem to zasypiając, nie krzyczałem przez sen, kiedy pojawiły się koszmary.

*******

Zaproponowałem jedyne dwie rzeczy, jakie zdołałem wymyślić: jedzenie i spanie. Miałem nadzieję, że zostanie w swoim pokoju przez całą noc; gdyby zaczął łazić po domu i naprzykrzać się, chyba bym oszalał. Był tylko o parę lat młodszy od moich pierwszoklasistów, a jednak był tak maleńki. Wyglądał na nie więcej niż cztery, pięć lat. Zastanowiwszy się nad tym, stwierdziłem, że przez cały ten czas powiedział tylko trzy słowa.

Rzucając _Engorgio_ na swoje miniaturowe kufry, próbowałem wymyślić, jak niby miałem mu zapełnić czas, dzień po dniu, przez trzy miesiące. Co takie dzieci robiły? "Cóż, kiedy ja byłem dzieckiem, ukrywałem się po kątach, usiłowałem chronić matkę i wyżywano się na mnie." Nie chciałem, aby to samo działo się z Harrym, bez względu na to, jak bardzo przypominał mi Jamesa. W Hogwarcie dzieci grały w quidditcha, miały zwierzątka i przyjaciół. A przynajmniej większość z nich miała przyjaciół. Ja nigdy nie miałem do czynienia z niczym takim, ale większość uczniów miała.

Wtedy nie miałem żadnych przyjaciół i to się nie zmieniło, nie mogłem więc przedstawić chłopcu żadnych kolegów, z którymi mógłby się bawić. Nie znosiłem też zwierząt w swoim otoczeniu. Miotła w mugolskim sąsiedztwie nie podlegała dyskusji. "Będę musiał go zabrać na hogwarckie boisko" - postanowiłem. - "Ciekawe, czy lubi czytać. Lily uwielbiała czytać..." Zmusiłem się do niemyślenia o niej i skupiłem umysł na warzeniu Bezsennego Snu. Po silnej dawce eliksiru pochłonął mnie sen w mrocznym łóżku pana domu.

*******

Obudziłem się o świcie. Gdzieś daleko piały koguty. Koty walczyły ze sobą w zapuszczonym ogrodzie. Słuchając innych nieznanych porannych odgłosów, myślałem o tym, że po życiu na zatłoczonym osiedlu ludzi średniej klasy w Surrey trochę czasu mi zajmie, zanim przyzwyczaję się do tego wiejskiego otoczenia.

Przeciągnąłem się i przekradłem do łazienki, modląc się, abym go nie obudził; nie mogłem się już powstrzymać. Zszedłem do kuchni, żeby się umyć. Czekałem, aż woda zmieni kolor z brązowego na przejrzysty, ale w końcu zadowoliłem się jasnożółtą. Rozejrzałem się za jakimś jedzeniem, żeby przyszykować śniadanie. Nie znalazłem żadnego.

Nie zostawił dla mnie listy obowiązków, jak zawsze robiła ciotka Petunia, więc musiałem zgadywać, od czego miałem zacząć. Prawie wszystko, co potrzebowałem, znalazłem w schowku na miotły. Nagle poczułem wielką wdzięczność, że nie musiałem tam spać. Pełno w nim było pajęczyn i martwych żuków.

Wilgotną szmatką przetarłem wszystkie powierzchnie w niewielkim salonie, płucząc czarną od brudu ścierkę po każdym meblu. Zwinąłem wiekowe, wzorzyste chodniki i wyszorowałem podłogę. Kiedy z tym skończyłem, na zewnątrz było już całkiem jasno. Miałem nadzieję, że mężczyzna nie będzie wściekły, że tak mało zdążyłem zrobić. Byłem ciekawy, czy tego dnia dowiem się, jak się nazywa.

Wyniosłem dywaniki do ogrodu - kotki uciekały mi spod nóg - i wytrzepałem je; kurz piekł mnie w oczy. Na szczęście między dwiema lichymi wierzbami był już rozciągnięty sznur do bielizny. Dywaniki były naprawdę dość ciężkie i trochę czasu zajęło mi zatachanie ich z powrotem do domu po tym całym wyczerpującym czyszczeniu ich. Uznałem, że w salonie nic już nie jestem w stanie zrobić, toteż przeszedłem do kuchni. Właśnie kończyłem wycierać szafki, kiedy wszedł on, wyglądający jakby wciąż jeszcze spał. Obaj nadal mieliśmy na sobie ubrania z poprzedniego wieczora.

- Co ty robisz, do jasnej cholery? - wrzasnął. Czy ten człowiek w ogóle potrafił normalnie mówić?

Zeskoczyłem z krzesła, na którym stałem, i odsunąłem się od mężczyzny jak mogłem najdalej.

- Przepraszam, proszę pana.

Co innego miałem do powiedzenia?

*******

"Próbuje zarobić u mnie punkty, tak? Ten mały podlizywacz! Pogrywa sobie ze mną zupełnie jak głupi samozwańczy huncwoci z Dumbledore'em." - Połączyłem fakty w całość. Salon rzeczywiście prezentował się znacznie lepiej, lecz znaczenie miały wyłącznie intencje. Nie uda mu się tak łatwo mnie przekonać, chociaż wyglądał jak żałosny mały ulicznik.

- Umyj się i włóż najlepsze ubrania. Wychodzimy.

Musieliśmy iść na rynek; wiedziałem, że w końcu będzie głodny.

Czmychnął na schody, gdy przeczesywałem palcami włosy. "Lily zawsze mówiła, że długie włosy mi pasują..." Cholera! Nie cierpiałem, kiedy zmuszał mnie do rozmyślania o jego matce! Najbardziej żałowałem, że straciłem w niej towarzyszkę. Nigdy się nie dowiedziałem, czy między nami mogło być coś więcej; zamiast tego pochłonął mnie powab potęgi.

Poczułem jego spojrzenie na karku. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem do przyklejonego do kuchennej futryny. Nadal wyglądał jak obszarpaniec; czy on w ogóle słuchał, co do niego mówiłem?

- Powiedziałem, że masz włożyć lepsze ubrania! Wcale mnie nie słuchasz? A pół twojej twarzy nadal jest czarne jak smoła! Z powrotem na górę i nie pokazuj się tu, dopóki nie zrobisz wszystkiego jak należy!

Czekałem, z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej rozzłoszczony. Próbowałem uspokoić się, patrząc przez okno na ogród, którym opiekowałem się jako uczeń. Był jednak zarośnięty chwastami - wszystkie porządne rośliny już dawno pożarły szkodniki.

Wreszcie poszedłem na piętro. Chłopak siedział skulony na ławeczce pod oknem, myśląc o niebieskich migdałach. Już miałem znowu na niego krzyknąć, ale aż podskoczył ze strachu. Skoro nie zamierzał mnie słuchać, musiałem mu pokazać, o co mi chodzi. Gwałtownie otworzyłem górną szufladę, potem kolejną i jeszcze jedną. Były puste.

- Czy nie zrobiłeś, jak kazałem, i nie schowałeś swoich rze... Och.

W dolnej szufladzie było kilka rzeczy, jakieś popsute zabawki i brudne ubrania.

- Mówiłem, że masz spakować wszystko, co masz w domu wujostwa. Nawet tego nie potrafiłeś zrobić?

Otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale nie chciałem wysłuchiwać patetycznych wymówek.

- Cicho! - rozkazałem. Przynajmniej tego posłuchał.

Wyjąłem różdżkę i zmieniłem jego ubrania w coś bardziej pasującego. Prawie oszalał! Sądząc po jego reakcji, można by pomyśleć, że je na nim zapaliłem. Mugolaki! No, on był akurat przez mugoli wychowany, co zresztą na jedno wychodziło.

- To tylko proste zaklęcie. A teraz idź, wyszoruj twarz!

Mogłem rzucić na niego _Chłoszczyść_, nie zamierzałem jednak rozpieszczać bachora.

*******

Łał! To było zupełnie jak czary! Martwiłem się jednak swoją twarzą. To, co on uznał za brud, było tak naprawdę siniakiem. Mimo to wyszorowałem się kolejny raz, zaciskając z bólu powieki. To tylko pogorszyło sprawę. Nie wytarłem się, aby widział, że próbowałem; miałem nadzieję, że to wystarczy. Pomalutku wsunąłem się do pokoju, a on złapał mnie za ramiona jak poprzedniego dnia w pociągu. Razem poszliśmy do łazienki i teraz on wyszorował mi twarz. Nic nie mówiłem; pewnie by się wściekł, gdybym się z nim kłócił albo krzyknął. Nagle przestał i upuścił szmatkę na podłogę. Schyliłem się, żeby ją podnieść, po czym mu ją oddałem.

- Jak to się stało? - zapytał, po raz pierwszy nie wrzeszcząc.

- Upadłem - odpowiedziałem natychmiast. Zawsze tak mówiłem, kiedy ktoś pytał o siniaki. Ale zaraz tego pożałowałem. Przecież nie mogłem sobie teraz narobić kłopotów u wuja Vernona, prawda? Lecz nie mogłem cofnąć tego, co powiedziałem, i przyznać, że skłamałem.

- Kiedy przewróciłeś się wczoraj wieczorem? - dopytywał się.

- Tak, proszę pana.

- Jeszcze coś sobie zrobiłeś, gdy upadłeś?

Z wahaniem wyciągnąłem przed siebie dłonie. Czy będzie mnie po nich bił, teraz, kiedy wie, że mnie bolą? Wuj Vernon zawsze tak robił. Ten człowiek jednak nie zrobił niczego. Wychodząc z malutkiej łazienki miał na twarzy nieodgadnioną minę.

- Chodź. - Skinął na mnie i znowu wyszliśmy na tę nierówną ulicę.

Zostawił mnie w niewielkim zakładzie krawieckim, po tym, jak odczytał długą listę oszołomionemu, staremu sprzedawcy.

- Pięć eleganckich koszul: trzy białe, jedna czarna, jedna ciemnozielona. Pięć par spodni: trzy czarne, dwie szare. Siedem komplety bielizny i czarnych skarpet. Dwie pidżamy, jakiekolwiek pan ma. Dwa komplety ubrań do zabawy. Wszystko jedno, w jakim kolorze, byle nie czerwone. - I wyszedł, a zewnętrzne drzwi z siatką trzasnęły za nim.

Krawiec spojrzał na mnie. Spojrzał na mnie tak, jakby naprawdę mnie widział. Miał miłe, niebieskie oczy. Delikatnie dotknął mojej posiniaczonej twarzy, kiedy wskazywał, że mam wejść na stołek.

- Muszę cię wymierzyć, mały. Stań prosto i nie drygaj.

Wszystko robił z niesamowitą troską, jakby wiedział, że mnie boli. Gdy skończył, przyciągnął mnie do siebie i spytał bardzo cicho:

- Dawno mieszkasz z tym Snape'em?

Więc tak się nazywał. Snape.

- Przyszedł po mnie dopiero wczoraj, proszę pana.

- Czyli to nie jego sprawka? - zapytał, pokazując palcem moją twarz.

- N-nie, proszę pana.

- Dobrze, ale jak coś takiego zrobi, to przyleć tutaj, a ja już wszystko załatwię. Mieszkam nad sklepem.

Wiem, że oczy wylazły mi na wierzch, kiedy skończył mówić. Nikt nigdy w całym moim życiu nie powiedział mi czegoś tak wspaniałego.

- Dziękuję panu! Bardzo, bardzo panu dziękuję!

Wybrał kilka koszul i spodni, żebym je przymierzył, ale nie miał na stanie za dużo tego, co chciał Snape. Potem ten mężczyzna, Snape, wrócił, niosąc siatkę jedzenia i dzbanek mleka.

Starszy człowiek podszedł do niego, jakby chciał mnie zasłonić.

- Mam trzy białe koszule i dwie pary czarnych spodni pasujące na niego. Jedną pidżamę, do której będzie musiał nieco dorosnąć, odpowiednie stroje do zabawy, wszystkie skarpetki i majtki, jakie pan chciałeś.

- Znakomicie - odparł mężczyzna, po czym zapłacił sprzedawcy olbrzymią kwotę. Miałem ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię; jakim cudem mogłem mu to wszystko spłacić?!

- Resztę chcesz pan mieć uszytą ręcznie czy sprowadzoną z Manchesteru? - spytał krawiec.

- Jak pan woli. Chodź, dziecko. - Skinął na mnie pośpiesznie.

Wziąłem paczkę od staruszka i uśmiechnąłem się do niego, po czym pobiegłem za panem Snape'em.

* * *

**------------------------------------**

KONIEC  
rozdziału drugiego

**------------------------------------**

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za niezwykle liczne komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**Fen**__ Jeśli mam być szczera, pierwszego rozdziału nawet nie pamiętałam, kiedy prosiłam autorkę o zgodę na tłumaczenie. Wracam do tego fanfika często, ale tylko do ulubionych rozdziałów (jak we wszystkich fanfikach i w ogromnej większości ulubionych powieści, zresztą), które są trochę dalej. Masz rację, to nagłe odkrycie Albusa jest "nieco" naciągane. Możliwe jednak, że wcześniej, mając głowę zaprzątniętą znacznie ważniejszymi sprawami, po prostu o tym nie pomyślał. Mało prawdopodobne, ale możliwe. Autorki pytać nie będę, bo jeszcze się obrazi i cofnie mi zgodę :-P. Wolałabym nie..._

_**Klio**__ Śmiej się przez łzy - jedno i drugie jest dobre dla zdrowia :-P. Tak, jak się czyta, to prawie wszystkie fanfiki / rozdziały wydają się krótkie. Ale jak przychodzi do tłumaczenia... Nic już nie powiem. Na szczęście rozdziały tego opowiadania rzeczywiście nie należą do długich. Owszem, to trzecie opowiadanie nieregularne. I nie ostatnie, z tym, że na kolejne przyjdzie trochę zaczekać, bo najpierw wolałabym odskoczyć trochę z tłumaczeniami regularnymi i może popchnąć nieco do przodu prace nad własnymi fanfikami... Nazywa się "Nowy dom Harry'ego"; dobrze, że chociaż pamiętałaś "Dom Harry'ego", bo tego rodzaju opowiadań naprawdę jest tyle, że można się wśród nich pogubić. Ja nawet zaczęłam sobie pisać streszczenia niektórych fanfików, żeby nie musieć czytać po dziesięć razy, aby przypomnieć sobie, o co właściwie w nich chodziło :-P. Jak tłumaczę tyle tekstów? Mówiąc dość skrótowo: niewiele poza tym robię. Mam oprócz tego pracę i psa, prawie cały wolny czas poświęcam fanfikom potterowskim, jak nie ich czytaniu (to najchętniej) lub komentowaniu (rzadko), to tłumaczeniu albo pisaniu. Kolejnych dziewięć miesięcy będzie nieco bardziej skomplikowanych, bo dojdą mi kursy językowe, więc na fanfiki będę miała znacznie mniej czasu. Jakoś sobie poradzę. Najwyżej jeszcze dłużej będziecie czekać na aktualizacje :-P._

_**descolada**__ Co czytam Twój nick, to mi się "Mówca Umarłych" Carda przypomina... Ale to tak na marginesie ;-). Czemu pominęłaś ochy i achy, i tak dalej? :-P W porządku, zgodzę się, że może trochę zgrzytać, lecz mi akurat nie zgrzyta. To takie... dość zgodne z moim stylem. Dziękuję jednak, że mi to pokazałaś; gdybyś jeszcze coś zauważyła, pisz śmiało. Czasem mogę popełnić coś, co nawet po wzięciu pod uwagę mojego lubiącego komplikacje stylu nie będzie grało... Tak, Snape w tym opowiadaniu jest trochę dziwny. Jakby na siłę starał się nie widzieć, jakby pragnął pozostać bierny. Jeszcze trochę mu ta ślepota pozostanie, ale w końcu na szczęście mu przejdzie. Wtedy z Puchona zmieni się w Gryfonkę :-P - jak lwica będzie bronił chrześniaka. I będzie w tym przesłodki :-D. Dobra, mam z głową, sama o tym wiem ;-)._

_**Vendelin**__ Cóż, w tym przypadku będą musieli się pogodzić, bo Harry jest trochę za mały, żeby się pozabijali. Przynajmniej nawzajem :-P. Lepiej, aby się godzili, bo przy zabijaniu potem tyle sprzątania... I pogrzeby... Nie, to już lepiej niech żyją długo i szczęśliwie. Najlepiej razem. Moja niespełnione marzenie... przynajmniej w kanonie niespełnione. Biedny Severus, jak zwykle na początku, ma klapki na oczach. Dobrze chociaż, że mu w miarę szybko zejdą, bo znam opowiadania, w których trzyma się ich długo i dzielnie - i nie jest to zbyt miłe. A Harry... typowe maltretowane dziecko. Prawdę mówiąc, cieszę się, że Rowling potraktowała go łagodniej i nie zrobiła z jego wujostwa aż takich cholernych drani. W kolejnych rozdziałach... A, nie powiem. Komentujcie, komentujcie, to sami się niebawem dowiecie :-P._

_**Itheanil**__ Dobrze, że w ogóle się zrobił kanoniczny. Nie zapominaj jednak, że Harry jest też dzieckiem najlepszej - i jedynej - przyjaciółki Severusa, która w dodatku w tym opowiadaniu uczyniła dawnemu przyjacielowi ten zaszczyt i wyznaczyła go ojcem chrzestnym dziecka. Severus miał chyba prawo czuć się w obowiązku zaopiekowania synem najlepszej przyjaciółki i nie zagłębiać się specjalnie w kwestię tego, kogo jeszcze jest to dziecko. W końcu nie znał chłopca, nie to, co fanfikach zaczynających się w Hogwarcie albo wręcz po nim. Nawet nie wiedział, jak Harry wygląda. A potem... potem było już tylko gorzej. Na krótko, na szczęście. Dwa dni bodajże?..._

_**Anula93**__ Będzie, masz rację, będzie tu scena podobna do tej z "Pierwszego szlabanu Harry'ego". Z tym, że "Osiem" jest fanfikiem wcześniejszym, przez jakiś czas miałam nawet wątpliwość, czy będzie kontynuowany, nie mówiąc już o zakończeniu go, bo przerwy między kilkoma ostatnimi rozdziałami były bardzo długie. Autorka... wtedy mogła być niewprawiona, teraz, o ile wiem, planuje wydanie własnej powieści. Zobaczymy, co jej z tego wyjdzie. Osobiście trzymam kciuki. Myślę, że z biegiem rozdziałów rzeczywiście się poprawi, ale ja mam problemy z ocenianiem tekstów, które tłumaczę, więc zostawię to Wam ;-)._

_**DeDe**__ Bo to są też moje ulubione tematy. Najbardziej właśnie te z małym Harrym. Ewentualnie z małym, zdziecinniałym Severusem - też potrafią być słodkie. Starszy Harry to już inna kwestia, ale bywa, że i on potrafi być znakomicie ukazany. Takie tłumaczenia w moim wykonaniu również się jeszcze pojawią. Zgadzam się, że maltretowane dziecko to trudny temat, chociaż jednocześnie taki, o którym czyta się z dziwną fascynacją. Może czekamy, aż wreszcie zło zostanie ukarane, a dobro zwycięży i dobrzy będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie i będzie im ze sobą dobrze? W każdym razie ja na pewno zawsze na to czekam, przynajmniej w znacznej liczbie fanfików z tą właśnie parę głównych bohaterów. Jak się popłaczesz, to daj znać ;-)._

_**piro**__ Cieszę się, że fanfik sprawił na Tobie dobre wrażenie. Zapewniam, że nie zamierzam zaprzestać tłumaczenia ani tego, ani żadnego innego fanfika, jaki przekładam. Nie zakończę tłumaczeń tylko wtedy, gdy przypadkiem trafi mnie szlag (tfu! miałam już tego nie pisać! :-P). Ale to chyba zrozumiałe. Zapewniam, że nawet jeśli z jakiegoś powodu fanfiki potterowskie mi się znudzą (nie zanosi się na to na razie, różnie jednak bywa), zakończę wszystkie rozpoczęte tłumaczenia, zanim całkowicie zerwę z tym tematem. Więc spokojnie, nie bać żaby._

_**IKA**__ No, to widzę, że mamy podobne gusty. Dużo Severusa, szczególnie jako opiekuna albo ojca - to jest to. Pierwszy rozdział króciutki, fakt, kolejne też niewiele dłuższe, ale dla mnie to lepiej. Długie rozdziały tłumaczy mi się znacznie ciężej niż te krótkie, które jestem w stanie przełożyć i opublikować w kilka godzin, a nie w kilka (żeby tylko) dni. Dobrze podsumowałaś Harry'ego i Severusa na początku tego opowiadania, tacy właśnie są. I cała sztuka polega na tym, aby ich z tego stanu wyprowadzić na wspólną prostą ;-). Całe szczęście, że ta autorka niezbyt długo z tym zwlekała... Ciąg dalszy, jak zwykle przy tłumaczeniach nieregularnych, nastąpi po uzyskaniu przez powyższy rozdział odpowiedniej ilości odpowiednich komentarzy. Zatem... w Wasze ręce :-D._

_**Nikola**__ Severus się zgodził zaopiekować Harrym - moim zdaniem - bo niejako poprosiła go o to Lily, wyznaczając go ojcem chrzestnym chłopca. Zgodził się dla niej, gdy tylko się o tym dowiedział. Ale. Ale Harry nie wyglądał jak Lily. Gorzej: wyglądał jak James z oczami Lily. Potwarz i profanacja. I Severusowi od razu wyleciało z głowy, co robi i dla kogo. Chwała Merlinowi, że mu przejdzie, bo chyba bym go zagryzła. Dokładnie, skoki narracji między Severusem a Harrym bardzo dobrze pokazują, w jak różny sposób oni obaj odbierają dokładnie to samo. Spotkałam się z tym chyba w trzech opowiadaniach, za każdym razem było to zastosowane w inny sposób, ale zawsze intrygowało i wciągało. Cieszę się, że już pierwszy rozdział wywarł na Tobie wrażenie. Będę tłumaczyć dalej, spokojnie. Wszystko, co zaczęłam, przełożę do końca. O ile dożyję ;-)._

_**Siean Riley**__ Zgadza się. Trzecim fanfikiem, jaki czytałam z dwutorową narracją Severusa i Harry'ego, było "Better Be Slytherin!", też bardzo dobre. Może kiedyś pokuszę się o wystąpienie o zgodę na jego tłumaczenie... Przyznam, że nie mam pojęcia, jak ośmioletnie dziecko, szczególnie maltretowane, postrzega świat; ośmioletnim dzieckiem byłam, ale już tego nie pamiętam, za to maltretowanym nigdy. Nie jestem też dziecięcym psychologiem. Mnie, w każdym razie, ten Harry przekonuje. Severus, jak to Severus: ta twarz i te oczy, i hogwarcki Mistrz Eliksirów od razu dostaje wścieklizny. Z bardzo, ale to bardzo, bardzo nielicznymi wyjątkami..._

_**Kopernik**__ Yyy... OK, zgadzam się, opis opowiadania nie jest najpiękniejszy. Za to prawdziwy :-P. Momentami, przynajmniej na początku, można się zastanawiać, po co i dlaczego właściwie Severus wziął Harry'ego do siebie - obaj tylko się męczą. Owszem, poszedł po chłopca dla Lily, ale czy nie mądrzej byłoby, gdyby go zostawił u Dursleyów, gdy tylko zaczął dziecko utożsamiać ze znienawidzonym Jamesem Potterem? Naprawdę chyba wziął go ze sobą z czystego masochizmu. Dobrze, że to zrobił (inaczej nie byłoby tego opowiadania ;-)), nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że trudno zrozumieć jego pobudki. Co zaś do ostrzeżeń, to wszystko prawda. Nie będzie tego wiele i zdarzy się głównie na początku, ale będzie, więc czułam się w obowiązku ostrzec. W końcu nie wszyscy lubią takie tematy... Cieszę się, że jednak zajrzałaś, moja ulubiona kobieto-astronomko :-D. Nie wiem, czy Snape musiał uzyskać zgodę Ministerstwa, czy po prostu się tam nie zarejestrował jako prawny opiekun bez możliwości veta urzędników - w końcu to matka dziecka wybrała go na opiekuna dla swojego syna, więc Ministerstwo mogło nie mieć nic do gadania. Co do Harry'ego, wcale bym się nie zdziwiła, gdyby wyszedł z założenia, że wszędzie będzie mu lepiej niż u Dursleyów. Szczególnie z facetem, który przyszedł po niego, __bo go chciał__, w przeciwieństwie do wujostwa, które nigdy nie kryło, że go nie chce i nie kocha. Severus... chyba woli za dużo o Harrym nie myśleć. Oczekuje posłuszeństwa, więc pasuje mu, że chłopiec poszedł za nim bez słowa protestu. A dlaczego poszedł? Bo pewnie jest równie głupi i lekkomyślny jak jego ojciec :-P. No hej, w końcu mamy do czynienia z Severusem-jak-ja-nie-cierpię-Pottera-Snape'em! ;-)_

_**Minaslimme**__ Znaczy, że nie lubisz narracji w pierwszej osobie, czy nie lubisz narracji na przemian z perspektywy dwóch postaci? A mi się marzy przetłumaczenie jakiegoś dłuższego opowiadania o Severusie i Harrym w czasie teraźniejszym... To dopiero jest wyzwanie! :-D Bo chyba tak właśnie jest najlepiej. Gdy Severus __na początku__ źle interpretuje pewne fakty z uwagi na nienawiść żywioną do Jamesa. Najważniejsze jednak, żeby w miarę szybko skończył, bo jak za długi ciągnie, to się człowiekowi coś robi. Jest takie opowiadanie po angielsku, aktualizowane raz na kilka miesięcy (ostatnio było w czerwcu...), gdzie Severus od samego początku źle interpretuje wszystko, co Harry mówi i robi. Opowiadanie ma na razie kilka rozdziałów, ale już autorce w komentarzu napisałam, że jak jeszcze długo tak pociągnie, to ja chyba nie wytrzymam i albo zacznę krzyczeć, albo płakać. W tamtym opowiadaniu, mówiąc krótko, jest źle. Jeżeli ona kiedyś je skończy i zgodzi się na tłumaczenie, to sami zobaczycie. Relacje między dwoma głównymi bohaterami rozkwitną zgodnie z tego typu opowiadaniami, czyli do punktu zwrotnego będzie tak, jak jest, a potem nastąpi zwrot o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni :-P. Co nie przeszkadza mi takich fanfików czytać pasjami ;-)._

_**kinia**__ Cóż, moim zdaniem nagła zmiana podejścia Snape'a była do przewidzenia - biorąc pod uwagę, jak Harry wygląda... To chyba dość kanoniczne. Ja najbardziej żałuję, że to opowiadanie jest już zakończone. I to tak szybko..._


	3. Rozdział trzeci

_INFORMACJA_

_Kolejne rozdziały niniejszego tłumaczenia będą publikowane w różnych odstępach czasu, a częstotliwość ich ukazywania się jest w znacznej mierze uzależniona od aktywności czytelników. Aktywność czytelników jest zaś mierzona liczbą konstruktywnych komentarzy do danego rozdziału. Więcej szczegółów można znaleźć w moim profilu, pod spisem tłumaczeń._

* * *

_**oryginał: **__Eight__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Lily Elizabeth Snape__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

* * *

Rozdział trzeci

* * *

* * *

- Odłóż swoje nowe rzeczy na miejsce - burknąłem do chłopca kiedy wróciliśmy. Możliwe, że był bardziej posłuszny niż początkowo sądziłem: poszedł prosto na górę, a zaraz później usłyszałem skrzypienie szuflad. Rzuciłem na zamrażalnik zaklęcie, aby trzymał zimno, i przyjrzałem się tym kilku produktom, które udało mi się kupić. "Sakramencka wioska, sakramenckie sklepiki..."

- Cholerny sakramencki dom! - warknąłem na cały głos akurat w momencie, gdy chłopak wsunął potarganą czuprynę do kuchni. Potulnie zabrał mi torbę i mleko, po czym zaczął wszystko chować, zupełnie jakby to on był tu gospodarzem. Rozdrażnił mnie tym, chociaż z drugiej strony ucieszyłem się, że przynajmniej ma jakieś zajęcie. Poszedłem do piwnicy, aby uwarzyć eliksir Subtisum.

*******

Wymyłem półki, żebym mógł pochować jedzenie jak należy. W brzuchu zaburczało mi głośno, a ból poczułem aż w żebrach. Ostatnio miałem coś w ustach trzy dni temu. Wypiłem tyle wody, ile mogłem w sobie zmieścić bez zwymiotowania jej. Nauczyłem się tej sztuczki dawno temu: żołądek nie boli tak strasznie, jeśli jest czymś wypełniony. Czymkolwiek. Umyłem jakieś stare naczynia, które znalazłem w górnej szafce, mając nadzieję, że pokruszone mydło ługowe do tego wystarczy.

Później zauważyłem, że moje ubrania znowu zaczęły wyglądać jak poprzednio. Biała, świeżo wyprasowana koszula zrobiła się niebieska i wytarta. Po kilku chwilach wszystko stało się o wiele większe, a spodnie znów były szorstkie. Ale przynajmniej nadal były prawie czyste. To już coś. Podwinąłem rękawy i zdjąłem gigantyczne tenisówki, zanim, klaszcząc na kamiennej posadzce bosymi stopami, poszedłem po wodę, żeby wyszorować stół i podłogę.

Przypomniałem sobie historię, którą kiedyś usłyszałem w szkole. Mała, brudna dziewczynka miała niedobre siostry przyrodnie i macochę. "Pewnie jej rodzice też umarli" - pomyślałem i to mnie trochę pocieszyło. Została księżniczkę czy czymś takim, no nie? Musiała tylko zaczekać aż urośnie. Przy sprzątaniu udawałem, że ten człowiek, Snape, był moim strasznym ojczymem, więc, jak będę dorosły, zostanę księciem na wielkim, białym koniu i będę miał złotą koronę.

Kończąc porządki, byłem przekonany, że przyszedł czas lanczu albo może nawet podwieczorku. Mężczyzna nie pojawił się, a ja naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia, gdzie mógł zniknąć na tak długo. Może wyszedł z domu? Uznałem, że lepiej będzie, jeśli i tak przygotuję jedzenie. Mieliśmy tylko masło, mleko, chleb i ser. Ukroiłem grube kawałki pysznego pieczywa i ostrego sera, po czym ułożyłem je na świeżo wytartym talerzu. Kiedy przygotowałem masło i nóż, i nalałem mleko do szklanki, zacząłem się zastanawiać, co dalej. Stwierdziłem, że nie chcę w tej chwili iść na piętro; bałem się, że go obudzę, jeśli spał. Pomyślałem sobie, że powyrywam chwasty w ogrodzie. Szło mi całkiem nieźle, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, że nie miałem żadnych narzędzi poza starym kijem od miotły. Nagle ten Snape wyleciał z tylnych drzwi.

- Nie ruszaj ogrodu! - wrzasnął jak opętany.

Rzuciłem to, co miałem w rękach, i odpełzłem do tyłu, potykając się o pień jednej z wierzb.

- Przepraszam pana. Przepraszam! Błagam pana, więcej tego nie zrobię. Przepraszam!

Ukryłem twarz w ramionach, czekając na początek bicia. Ale - znowu - nic takiego się nie stało.

- Przestań lamentować, przecież nie wiedziałeś - stwierdził odrobinę spokojniej.

Wyprostowałem się trochę. Naprawdę zaczął mi się podobać ten mój nowy dom!

- Nie rób tego znowu! - krzyknął. - Już, do środka.

Cóż, wiedziałem, że nie mam co liczyć na jego uprzejmość przez dłuższy czas. Zamierzałem jednak czekać na te momenty, kiedy odpuszczał i mówił prawie tak, jakbym z jakiegoś powodu był trochę ważny.

Otrzepałem się z brudu jak mogłem najlepiej i poszedłem za nim. Usiadł przy stole, żeby jeść, a ja stanąłem przy zlewie, czekając na polecenia. Gdyby żadnych mi nie dał, po prostu umyłbym naczynia, kiedy skończyłby posiłek. Starałem się nie ślinić; chciałem się napić więcej wody z kranu, ale musiałem z tym zaczekać. Czułem, że patrzy się na mnie, i nie śmiałem podnieść wzroku. To by i tak niczego nie dało.

- No? - powiedział.

- Tak, proszę pana? - odparłem cicho. Nigdy nie mówiłem w inny sposób.

- Nie stercz tam, gapiąc się w podłogę! Idź się czymś zająć! - polecił szorstko.

- Tak, proszę pana.

Zabrałem ze świeżo wysprzątanego schowka wiadro, szmatę i szczotkę, a potem poszedłem na górę do łazienki. Najpierw zająłem się wanną i umywalką, starając się jak najlepiej oskrobać je z kamienia i pleśni, chociaż bez odpowiednich środków czyszczących było to trudne. Zimne, połamane płytki na podłodze okazały się niedobre dla moich kolan, które zaczęły krwawić w samym środku szorowania. Podwinąłem więc nogawki spodni, żeby osłonić podrapaną skórę, i pracowałem dalej. Na końcu wziąłem się za zapaskudzoną muszlę klozetową, gdzie zwymiotowałem, gdy już skończyłem ją czyścić. Umyłem szczotkę, ręce i wypłukałem usta, w których miałem paskudny smak, po czym opuściłem łazienkę i wróciłem na parter.

Ten tam Snape wszedł do salonu i spojrzał na mnie, przewracając oczami. Później z wielką, ciężką księgą w rękach znikł za małymi drzwiami znajdującymi się za schodami. Jak ja mu zazdrościłem! Tak bardzo chciałem przeczytać którąś z tych książek, a najlepiej każdą. Najszczęśliwsze chwile u Dursleyów spędzałem na czytaniu w kółko podręczników, kiedy wszyscy byli już w łóżkach. Historia była najlepsza: poznawałem ludzi żyjących daleko stąd w dawnych czasach i wymyślałem historyjki o tym, że z nimi mieszkam. Zbierałem ziemniaki na wielkim, otwartym polu, wygrzewając się w słońcu cały dzień i objadając nimi w nocy z dziesiątką mojego rodzeństwa. Pojechałem do Chin, żeby handlować różnymi wspaniałymi rzeczami i zarobić w ten sposób dużo pieniędzy, za które potem kupiłem wspaniałe prezenty dla mamy i taty. Walczyłem razem z innymi niewolnikami, aby pokonać mojego złego pana; tą bawiłem się najczęściej.

Ale nie miałem już swoich podręczników. Rok szkolny skończył się ledwie tydzień temu, więc własne książki mogłem dostać dopiero za kilka miesięcy. Wróciłem do rzeczywistości i zacząłem szorować jeszcze mocniej, walcząc z gulą rosnącą w moim gardle.

*******

Ten dzieciak naprawdę załaził mi za skórę. Byłem zaskoczony przygotowanym dla mnie posiłkiem, uznałem jednak, że zrobił to tylko dlatego, aby uniknąć reprymendy za pożarcie własnego jedzenia zanim zapytał o pozwolenie. Nie żeby musiał pytać... A teraz traciłem przez niego jeszcze więcej czasu, bo musiałem przygotować eliksir na tę jego twarz! "Skoro już tu jestem, mogę równie dobrze uwarzyć coś innego." Wyszedłem z walącej się piwnicy, aby wziąć potrzebną książkę.

Gdy wszedłem do pokoju, bawił się w bardzo ciężką pracę, udając strasznie dobrego dzieciaka. Zapewne wytarzał się w kominku, kiedy jadłem, aby wyglądać na odpowiednio brudnego po tych jego porządkach na niby. Tylko że każde inne dziecko spojrzałoby na dorosłego z głupkowatym uśmiechem, czekając na pochwałę. On rzucił na mnie okiem, lecz zaraz z powrotem skierował wzrok na podłogę. Dziwne. Z drugiej strony nie należało nie doceniać podstępów, w których Potterowie tak się lubowali.

Kiedy Subtusum już wrzało, wróciłem do salonu. Tym razem dzieciak bawił się w kominiarczyka. "Zapewne naoglądał się zbyt wiele tej okropnej "Mary Poppins" w mugolskiej telewizji."

- Chłopcze! - zawołałem, aby powstrzymać go przed robieniem jeszcze większego bałaganu.

Podskoczył, uderzył głową w komin i przewrócił się na palenisko. Spojrzał na mnie; połamane oprawki wisiały smętnie na jednym uchu i widziałem tylko błyszczące zielone oczy unoszące się w morzu czerni.

- Daj mi je! - poleciłem, wyciągając dłoń po okulary. Odsunął się, gdy wyprostowałem rękę i zdarłem mu je z twarzy. - Idź na górę, umyj się. I załóż nowe ubrania, ty mały flejtuchu!

Zrozumiałem, że nie powinienem był tego mówić, kiedy czmychnął dokoła kanapy, byle dalej ode mnie, i pobiegł schodami na piętro. Cholera! Ale te oczy... Kompletnie mnie zaskoczyły.

Poszedłem do kuchni, gdzie okazało się, że dzieciak pomył już naczynia i odłożył je na miejsce. Wyjąłem kruszący się, prawie niezjadliwy chleb i paskudny ser, pokroiłem, rzuciłem na obtłuczone talerze, po czym nalałem chłopakowi mleka, a sobie wody. "Lily zawsze ganiła mnie za mój gwałtowny charakter" - pomyślałem z rozżaleniem. Gdyby tylko była tutaj i opiekowała się tym dzieckiem, nie byłbym w takim stanie.

- Chłopcze! - zawołałem ponownie.

Wszedł, wyglądając dość szykownie w swoim eleganckim, nowym stroju. "Zupełnie jak jego ojciec!"

- Siadaj - poleciłem, wskazując sfatygowany taboret.

Usłuchał z wahaniem. Rzuciłem mu naprawione okulary, a następnie zacząłem jeść. Chwilę później zauważyłem, że on nic nie robił, tylko siedział na brzeżku stołka i gapił się w talerz.

- Jedz! - warknąłem.

Spojrzał na mnie z pełnym wyższości uśmieszkiem na tej jego brudnej twarzy. "Tak jak myślałem, szyderstwo pierwsza klasa. Chleb z serem nie wystarczy jego wysokości."

- Do czegoś takiego nie jesteś przyzwyczajony, co? - spytałem, wykorzystując mój ulubiony sposób mówienia: sarkazm.

- Nie, proszę pana! - odparł ze śmiechem, a w jego kłapiących ustach widać było na poły przeżuty wielki kawał sera.

Miałem dość. Wziąłem oba nasze talerze i wyrzuciłem je do kosza na śmieci. Trzask, z którym się rozbiły, sprawił mi czystą przyjemność.

*******

Wysłał mnie do łóżka; żałowałem, że nie jadłem szybciej. Tylko kilka gryzów więcej - albo łyków mleka - i czułbym się całkiem pełny. Zastanawiałem się, co tym razem zrobiłem nie tak, mimo że zastanawianie się było bez sensu. Wuj Vernon nigdy nie potrzebował żadnego powodu, żeby robić to, co robił. Prawdę mówiąc, byłem całkiem zadowolony, że pozwolił mi spać po pełnym wysiłku dniu. Włożyłem na siebie mniej brudne ze starych ubrań, a nowe złożyłem ostrożnie i umieściłem w górnej szufladzie. Chciałem założyć nową pidżamę, ale stwierdziłem, że nie powinienem, dopóki mi nie każe. Przecież zostałem ukarany, choć nie wiedziałem za co. Nie miałem ochoty rozgniewać go jeszcze bardziej.

Mięśnie bolały mnie od ciężkiej pracy. Byłem przyzwyczajony całego mnóstwa obowiązków domowych, ale zadania dawane mi przez ciotkę Petunię nie były tak trudne, bo tam wszystko było zadbane.

W sypialni było duszno i gorąco, więc otworzyłem okno. Zasnąłem w moim kącie, słuchając sów plotkujących między świszczącymi gałęziami.

Następnego ranka obudziłem się przed wschodem słońca. Byłem bardziej zesztywniały niż zwykle, a do tego jeszcze pręgi na moim ciele podrażnił wczorajszy pot. Zaczekałem, aż słońce wyjrzy ponad horyzont, po czym wyszedłem na korytarz. Drzwi do pokoju mężczyzny były otwarte, ale jego nie było w środku. Nie słyszałem go nigdzie w domu. Może wyszedł w nocy? "Mam nadzieję, że nie wróci pijany!" Zadrżałem. Wuj Vernon nie pil zbyt często, ale jak już mu się zdarzyło, to był dziesięć razy gorszy. Umyłem się i napiłem wody z kranu, a później przemknąłem chyłkiem na parter, żeby sprawdzić, czy jest bezpiecznie. Postanowiłem, że lepiej będzie, jeśli nie zostanę przyłapany na leniuchowaniu, więc zabrałem się za sprzątanie kamiennej podłogi przy palenisku. Wczoraj niechcący rozsypałem tam mnóstwo popiołu.

On wyszedł z miejsca, które uznałem za piwnicę, wyglądając, jakby całą noc nie spał. Czy pił? Nie umiałem powiedzieć. Chwiał się, więc może tak było, ale zmęczenie mogło mieć podobne skutki.

Wstrzymałem oddech, czekając na to, co stanie się dzisiaj.

* * *

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału trzeciego

* * *

_

* * *

_

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk

_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**Anula93**__ Tak, "Osiem" jest fanfikiem wcześniejszym od "Pierwszego szlabanu Harry'ego", dokładnie o to mi chodziło. Przyznam, że nie mam pojęcia, na kiedy przypadał okres świetności Snape mentorów, bo rzadko przyglądam się datom powstanie konkretnych fanfików, a czytam je dopiero od końca 2007 rok (po angielsku plus minus od drugiego kwartału 2008 roku). Rzeczywiście, dość rzadko w tego rodzaju opowiadaniach Harry ma wrażenie, że jego nowy opiekun wcale nie jest lepszy od Dursleyów, a jeśli nawet, to niewiele. Ale zdarza się. Szczególnie jeśli to nie Severus odbiera Harry'ego, będąc świadkiem jego traktowania przez krewnych, ale Harrym jakimś przedziwnym sposobem trafia do / na Severusa. Chociaż to też zależy. Oczywiście, że nie zostaniesz przeze mnie boleśnie zgładzona za czytanie oryginałów tekstów, które tłumaczę; gdybym chciała Cię za to zamordować, a jednocześnie nie być hipokrytką, musiałabym najpierw zabić siebie, bo ja w taki właśnie sposób zaczęłam czytać fanfiki po angielsku: kończąc lekturę tych, które nie zostały do końca przetłumaczone na polski. Więc spokojnie, nic Cię z mojej ręki złego nie spotka. Przynajmniej nie z tego powodu :-P. Krawiec, że tak zaspojleruję, jest mugolem, blizna Harry'ego nie znaczy dla niego totalnie nic. Siniec na twarzy to już co innego..._

_**Vendelin**__ Ja również lubię ten fanfik za swoisty klimat - może nie jakiś bardzo unikatowy, ale całkiem niezły. Miło mi, że uważasz, iż oddałam go w tłumaczeniu. Severus chyba nie zna zbyt wielu ludzi, więc nie za bardzo ma z kim porównywać zachowanie Harry'ego. Zresztą, jak to mówią, każdy sądzi po sobie, nieprawdaż? Nie najlepiej świadczy to o Snapie... z drugiej jednakże strony, o nim mało co świadczy dobrze. Zapewniam, że Harry żadnego sposobu nie znajdzie - jest do tego psychicznie i emocjonalnie niezdolny, po tym, co zafundowali mu krewni przez te wszystkie lata. Na szczęście Severus w końcu odzyska wzrok. I rozum. Szkoda tylko, że wcześniej zdąży nieźle narozrabiać..._

_**Klio**__ Miło mi, że się cieszysz, wszak nie każde moje tłumaczenie przypadło Ci do gustu ;-). Wiesz, to zależy, co kto woli: niektórym wystarczy sam ogólny sens, inni lubią wiedzieć dokładnie, co jest napisane, a pozostali chcą do tego jeszcze poczuć klimat. Ilu czytelników, tyle wymagań. Czasem, gdy czytam komentarze, śmiać mi się trochę chce, bo jedni chwalą autora / tłumacza za to samo, za co drudzy go ganią. Takie życie. Tak, można powiedzieć, że Snape w miarę szybko zda sobie sprawę z tego, jaki naprawdę jest Harry i co oznacza jego zachowanie. Tylko że rozdziały są na tyle krótkie, że w tekście nie nastąpi to od razu. Ale całkiem niedługo, obiecuję. Brak błędów jest jak najbardziej nieoczywisty - praktycznie mogę się założyć, że jakieś były. I są. I będą. Zawsze tak jest, choćbym nie wiem jak się starała. No trudno. Klio, prawdę mówiąc to, ile będziesz czekała na następne rozdziały, zależy głównie od czytelników i ich komentarzy. Nie twierdzę, że wyłącznie, bo tak nie jest, ale staram się dodawać kolejne części możliwie szybko po tym, jak uzbiera się dziesięć konstruktywnych komentarzy pod poprzednimi. Czasem aż mam ochotę walić głową w ścianę, kiedy patrzę, w jakim tempie zbierają się komentarze pod niektórymi tłumaczeniami... Nic, trudno się mówi i tłumaczy się dalej. Jak nie to, z czego komentowaniem są problemy, to chociażby coś nowego :-P._

_**Nikola**__ To fakt, te sceny chwytały za serce. Szczególnie opowiedziane z perspektywy dziecka, które nie wie - w przeciwieństwie do nas, prawda? - że wszystko niebawem zmieni się na lepsze, bo jego nowy opiekun wcale nie jest taki zły, jak może się wydawać. Tak, na szczęście Severusowi niedługo przejdzie; przyznam, że nie mogę się doczekać tego rozdziału, bo jest jednym z moich ulubionych w tym fanfiku. Nie miałam nigdy do czynienia z maltretowanymi dziećmi (i cieszę się z tego, bo nie wiem, czy bym to zniosła), podejrzewam jednak, że mogą one myśleć w ten sposób. Przyzwyczajone do kar za najmniejsze głupstwo albo i bez powodu, wolą dmuchać na zimne i nie wychylać się, zachowywać po staremu nawet w zupełnie nowej sytuacji. Tak jest bezpieczniej, przynajmniej według nich. Umysł ludzki jest zadziwiający. To, czy mam świetny gust, w zasadzie zależy od gustu ;-) czytelników - jednym się podobają wybrane przeze mnie do tłumaczenia teksty, innym nie. Cóż, nie wszyscy lubią to samo, nie da się ukryć. Ciszy mnie jednak, że są poza mną osoby, które też lubią to, co ja. A tłumaczenia tekstów wciąż się uczę - myślę, że idzie mi znacznie lepiej niż przez rokiem..._

_**Itheanil**__ Z pewnym zawstydzeniem przyznam, że ja również lubię teksty o Harrym - ofierze przemocy. Może lubię się nad nim użalać albo co... Zachowanie Severusa to, na razie, typowe klapki na oczach. Widzi to, co chce zobaczyć, nic więcej. A może raczej nie widzi tego, czego nie chce... Interpretuje dowody jak mu wygodnie, nie mając zamiaru przyznać nawet przed sobą, że z Harrym jest coś mocno nie w porządku. Na szczęście to się zmieni i to bardzo, bardzo radykalnie. Owszem, w przyszłych częściach ;-)._

_**Siean Riley**__ Yhm, zastraszony Harry nadal pozostaje dzieckiem, marzy (w powyższym rozdziale również to widać), chociaż nie sądzi, aby kiedykolwiek jego sytuacja mogła się zmienić. Różnica w punktach widzenia jest powodem, dla którego lubię "skaczącą" narrację, tzn. przenoszoną z jednej postaci na drugą, nieważne, czy w pierwszej osobie (jak tutaj), czy w drugiej albo trzeciej (jak w "Pierwszym szlabanie Harry'ego" i "Nowym domu Harry'ego"). Świetnie pokazuje to, jak inaczej można spojrzeć na to samo, i wbija do głów - a przynajmniej powinno, moim zdaniem - że nie należy sądzić ludzi po tym, jak my interpretujemy ich słowa i zachowanie, bo przecież mogą one oznaczać coś zupełnie innego. Problem w tym, że nie siedzimy w głowach innych ludzi, więc nigdy nie będziemy mieć pojęcia, o co tak naprawdę im chodzi. Czasem jednak warto się zastanowić. Reakcja na obrażenia Harry'ego będzie piękna. Ale zdecydowanie przebije ją reakcja Harry'ego na reakcję Severusa... Krawiec się jeszcze pojawi, ze trzy razy chyba, bardzo epizodycznie, lecz nie kompletnie bez znaczenia. Beznecie straszna rzecz..._

_**Daimon Frey**__ Tylko dwa rozdziały (no, teraz trzy) i jakie krótkie w dodatku... W sam raz do przeczytania przy porannej kawie ;-). I tu się z Tobą całkowicie zgodzę: nierozmawianie to plaga, z którą należy walczyć (twierdzi osoba, która najchętniej nikomu nie mówiłaby o niczym :-P; nie, przesadzam, swoje zdanie wyrażam często aż nazbyt głośno i pewnie). Miszczuniu mógłby mu pozwolić dojść do słowa, ale Harry i tak nic by nie powiedział, bo nie jest tego nauczony. Wujostwo z całą pewnością nie przyzwyczaiło go do mówienia o jego problemach i bolączkach... czy o czymkolwiek w ogóle, co dotyczyło jego. Severus na szczęście przejrzy na oczy i zmieni podejście do chłopca, ale co Harry z nim wcześniej przeżyje, to jego. Niestety. Tego, co Severus powie, gdy dowie się, że Harry sypia na podłodze, nie zdradzę. To już niedługo, sami się przekonacie, jaki będzie zachwycony. Jeśli zaś chodzi o wprowadzanie w świat magii i radzenie sobie z dzieckiem jako takie, to nie będzie tego jakoś szczególnie dużo. Fanfik jest krótki, a nie będzie chyba zbyt dużym spojlerem, jeśli ujawnię, że tytuł dotyczy całości. No, ewentualnie parę ostatnich rozdziałów jest na granicy, ale to nadal "Osiem". A chciałoby się o tyle więcej..._

_**Katie**__ Tłumaczenie co najmniej w dużej części powinno być OK, chociaż nie gwarantuję, że oddałam wszystko tak, jak autorka by sobie życzyła. No cóż, staram się, w każdym razie. Dzieci bez wątpienia nie potrafią bronić się same - działać powinni przede wszystkim dorośli, którzy mają możliwości przeciwdziałać takiemu traktowaniu. Przyznam jednak, że nie raz i nie dwa czytałam w fanfikach takie historie, gdzie Harry mówił dorosłym, co się dzieje w jego domu, a oni nie reagowali. Zazwyczaj dlatego, że mu nie wierzyli, albo uwierzyli Dursleyom, kiedy ci się bronili przed zarzutami. To straszna świadomość, że po takiej rozmowie dziecko będzie traktowane jeszcze gorzej - bo wypaplało. Nawet jeśli samo niczego nie powiedziało, tylko np. nauczyciel zauważył ślady lub inne objawy. Ja również nie lubię czekać na kolejne rozdziały lubianych fanfików, ale nie mam na tyle samozaparcia, żeby czekać na całość. Prośby o dodanie następnego rozdziału niestety nic nie dadzą - niezmiennie czekam na odpowiednią ilość konstruktywnych komentarzy ;-)._

_**MarisIa**__ Heh, teraz już wszystkie fanfiki (no, poza "Tłuszczem", ale on też pewnie w tym miesiącu dołączy) są nadliczbowe. Nie jest to chyba nic strasznego - wystarczy dziesięć konstruktywnych komentarzy i nowy rozdział za parę dni się pojawi. Kilkanaście słów na temat treści rozdziału w zupełności wystarczy, wcale nie muszą to być jakieś olbrzymie elaboraty. Cóż, trzydziestu dni w tygodniu mieć nie muszę, nawet gdyby były to w większości dni wolne - wystarczyłaby szóstka w totka :-D. Nie musiałabym pracować, tylko całymi dniami czytałabym, pisała i tłumaczyła... Ech, raj na ziemi..._

_**Minaslimme**__ Hm, przyznam, że nie mam ulubionej narracji, tak samo jak nie mam najmniej lubianej. Uważam, że każda ma swoją rolę i spełnia pewne funkcje, na których autorowi akurat w danym tekście najbardziej zależy. Wykonanie w tym fanfiku pierwszoosobowej narracji jest w zasadzie nie moje, tylko autorki; ja jestem wyłącznie tłumaczką w tym przypadku. Ale cieszę się, że "Osiem" skłoniło Cię do zmiany przekonań w tej kwestii. Wszystkie rozdziały tego opowiadania, o ile pamiętam, są równie krótkie. A przynajmniej ich ogromna większość. Severus jest tu - na razie - mocno zaślepiony nienawiścią do Jamesa i patrzeniem na Harry'ego przez pryzmat ojca. Dlatego napisałam w zajawce (czy jak to nazwać) do tego tłumaczenia, że zajął się Harrym chyba z czystego masochizmu - chłopiec nie podobał mu się przecież już kiedy zabierał go od wujostwa. Więc dla przyjemności go do siebie nie brał - ani dla swojej, ani dla Harry'ego przyjemności, jak widać - z poczucia obowiązku raczej też nie, bo się, jak na razie, coś kiepsko z niego wywiązuje. Pozostaje masochizm :-P. Wiem, uparłam się. Nic nie poradzę, Snape mnie wkurza na początku tego fanfika. Rowling, można zauważyć, nie pokazała zbyt dokładnie, jak Dursleyowie traktowali Harry'ego - zapewne nie byli aż tak straszni, jak w wielu fanfikach, gdzie Harry jest dzieckiem właściwie złamanym. Warto zauważyć, że na początku pierwszego tomu (później zresztą też) Harry nie jest zahukanym dzieckiem, pozwalającym się rozstawiać po kątach bez słowa protestu. Jego zachowanie i odzywki (np. o sedesie do Dudleya albo myśli czy też poglądy ujawniane w narracji) naprawdę pasują do Ślizgona, nie brak mu ani odwagi (głupiej czasem, fakt), ani sprytu, i w żadnym wypadku nie przypomina dziecka będącego ofiarą przemocy w rodzinie. Bez wątpienia w kanonie również nie był traktowany dobrze przez wujostwo, lecz do wielu fanfików naprawdę mu daleko._

_**Kasia**__ Faktycznie, Snape widzi w Harrym Jamesa i nikogo innego... nie chce zobaczyć. Jest świadom, że Lily jest matką chłopca, ale na wszelkie tego typu sygnały zamyka oczy. A skoro Harry to James (owszem, dojdzie do tego, że wręcz dosłownie), to dlaczego miałby go nie podejrzewać o najgorsze? To przecież normalne. I dla Severusa jak najbardziej naturalne. Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy wiesz, że będą się do siebie zbliżać, bo czytałaś oryginał, czy po prostu przewidujesz taki przebieg fabuły... :-D_

_**Lucjanna**__ Powiem w ten sposób: czytam bardzo dużo fanfików tego rodzaju, ponieważ jest to mój ulubiony "gatunek", że się tak wyrażę, ale rzeczywiście, ten fanfik ma w sobie coś, czego inne nie mają. Może dlatego, że stosunkowo niewielu autorów decyduje się na pokazanie wydarzeń z dwóch różnych punktów widzenia, a już chyba nikt nie dzieli narracji mniej więcej po równo. Są też inne rzeczy w tym fanfiku, które rzadko lub wcale nie pojawiają się w innych (ciekawa jestem, ilu czytelników zaprotestuje, kiedy zostanie pokazana pewna postać kanoniczna w niezbyt... często pokazywanym świetle...). W każdym razie mnie on nie nudzi, bez względu na to, ile podobnych bym nie czytała. Cóż, można powiedzieć, że jestem lekko zboczona na tym punkcie :-P. Zgadzam się z Tobą, że sytuacja Harry'ego jest w tym fanfiku przesadzona, przynajmniej względem powieści. Ale gdyby nie to, Severus nie miałby szczególnego powodu, aby przekonać się do syna największego wroga. I najlepszej przyjaciółki, chociaż to przecież detal. Fabuła, uważam, mogłaby spokojnie istnieć, bo zawiązanie akcji w tym opowiadaniu na to pozwala, powinna jednak iść zupełnie innym torem. Cóż, autorzy fanfiki piszą ;-). I rzadko jest tak, że są to opowiadania w stu procentach zgodne z kanonem._


	4. Rozdział czwarty

_INFORMACJA_

_Kolejne rozdziały niniejszego tłumaczenia będą publikowane w różnych odstępach czasu, a częstotliwość ich ukazywania się jest w znacznej mierze uzależniona od aktywności czytelników. Aktywność czytelników jest zaś mierzona liczbą konstruktywnych komentarzy do danego rozdziału. Więcej szczegółów można znaleźć w moim profilu, pod spisem tłumaczeń._

* * *

_**oryginał: **__Eight__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Lily Elizabeth Snape__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

* * *

Rozdział czwarty

* * *

* * *

Ten mężczyzna, Snape, zatoczył się do mnie. Zrozumiałem, że na pewno pił. I to dużo.

- Nadal tu sprzątasz? Nie ma sensu. _Chłoszczyść_.

Machnął swoim cienkim, krótkim patykiem i palenisko było czyste. Ekstra!

- Jadłeś? - spytał.

- Nie, proszę pana.

- No to chodź. - Uśmiechnął się do mnie.

On się naprawdę do mnie uśmiechnął! Krzywym uśmieszkiem pijaka co prawda, ale pomyślałem sobie, że bez alkoholu też by tak mógł. Zacząłem wyjmować jedzenie, lecz on niedbałym ruchem odgonił mnie i sam zajął się przygotowaniem śniadania. Ukroił olbrzymie, koślawe plastry sera i grube pajdy kruszącego się chleba. Próbował rozsmarować na nich wielki kawał masła, ale niespecjalnie mu się udało; większość wylądowała na podłodze. Podał mi talerz, a potem wyjął mleko i wypił połowę prosto z butelki, sporo wylewając na swoją brudną pelerynę. Nie zaprosił mnie do stołu, więc usiadłem na podłodze i czekałem, aż pozwoli mi jeść.

Spojrzał na mnie z góry i przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że zaraz się na mnie przewróci. Nie zrobił tego jednak, tylko roześmiał się i klapnął na podłogę tuż obok mnie.

- Dokońsz to - wybełkotał, podając mi kubek lodowatego mleka.

Skorzystałem z okazji i duszkiem wypiłem wszystko. Żołądek skurczył mi się w proteście, ale zignorowałem go. Nie potrafiłem przewidzieć, kiedy znowu będę miał szansę coś zjeść.

Mężczyzna wziął do ręki chleb i ugryzł go; przez pełną napięcia chwilę zastanawiałem się, czy chciał całe jedzenie dla siebie. On jednak podał mi ten częściowo zjedzony kawałek.

- Zjes resze. Chyba sie hoschohuje!

Wstał, kołysząc się na nogach, a potem ruszył w stronę łazienki. Zdołał jednak dotrzeć tylko do wytartego fotela w szkocką kratę. Chwyciłem te kilka ręczników, które mieliśmy, a potem oczyściłem go jak mogłem najlepiej. Nie ruszał się, tylko patrzył na mnie, kiedy go wycierałem, mrugając oczami i usiłując skupić na mnie wzrok. Gdy skończyłem, chwycił mnie za rękę i poklepał ją, mówiąc:

- Jesseś dobrym chopsem, Harry. Skońsz śniadanie abo lansz szy so to tam jess i iś sie pobawiś na tfosze. Musze odposząś.

I stracił przytomność na tej podłodze z popękanych desek.

Pożarłem wszystko, co było na talerzu, posprzątałem po śniadaniu, a później zastanowiłem się, co robić dalej. Powiedział, że mam iść na dwór, ale dzień wcześniej zabronił mi wychodzić do ogrodu. Pomyślałem, że najbezpieczniej będzie, jeśli posiedzę przy drzewach - były daleko od innych roślin, ale wciąż na podwórzu.

Usiadłem pod nisko zwisającymi witkami najmniejszej wierzby płaczącej; ich kołysanie i szelest sprawiły, że zapadłem w coś w rodzaju transu. Myślałem o rzeczach, które mógł zrobić ten mężczyzna. Był przecież jakimś czarownikiem albo kimś podobnym, nie? Co jeszcze potrafił? Marzyłem, żeby umiał podróżować w czasie, to mógłbym się cofnąć i zobaczyć rodziców. Może był w stanie ich ożywić! Pewnie spodobałoby mu się, gdyby się mnie pozbył. Ale pewnie już by to zrobił, jeśli potrafił. Czy umiał zahipnotyzować ludzi i kazać im robić cokolwiek zechciał? To był straszny pomysł. Oparłem się plecami o pień drzewa i wlepiłem wzrok w przygnębiająco szare chmury, próbując uporządkować myśli.

Zasnąłem. Przyśniło mi się, że ten Snape był wampirem, który na polu pełnym czerwonych maków wysysał krew z tego miłego krawca. Potem zmienił się w nietoperza i zrobił sobie gniazdo w moich włosach, aż w końcu wczepił pazury w moje ubranie i poleciał ze mną do domu. Wrzucił mnie do komina i pofrunął sobie gdzieś w ciemność.

Obudziłem się nagle tuż przed tym, jak spadłem na palenisko. Na dworze robiło się ciemno; między liśćmi widziałem księżyc. Miałem problem: czy powinnem wrócić do środka? Większość dzieci musiała wracać do domu, gdy było ciemno, prawda? Tylko że ja wiele razy spałem u Dursleyów w krzakach - czasem wuj Vernon nie chciał mnie wpuścić do środka. Mówił, że jestem sparszywiały jak pierwszy lepszy dachowiec, więc równie dobrze mogę spać na dworze z kotami. Wreszcie doszedłem to wniosku, że skoro kazano mi wyjść z domu, to najlepiej będzie tam nie wracać dopóki nie zostanę zawołany.

Żeby się czymś zająć, udawałem, że jestem na bezludnej wyspie i siedzę pod karłowatą palmą. Byłem sam, więc mogłem robić co chciałem i kiedy chciałem, a wszędzie wkoło pełno było świeżych kokosów, bananów i ryb do jedzenia. Kraczące wrony robiły za morskie ptaki latające nad moją głową; nocny porywisty wiatr był szumem oceanu. Prawie czułem na twarzy chłodną morską mgiełkę.

Dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się, że rzeczywiście czułem wilgoć. Zaczęło padać. Kilka minut później miałem przemoczone ubranie, a powietrze zrobiło się bardzo zimne. Wciągnąłem ręce pod koszulkę, zostawiając puste rękawy, żeby ogrzać dłonie o ciepłą klatkę piersiową. Niemal wcisnąłem się w pień, próbując uniknąć jak najwięcej kropel deszczu. Juz prawie znowu spałem, kiedy tylne drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem przypominającym wystrzał z pistoletu.

*******

Obudziwszy się z pulsującym bólem głowy, stwierdziłem, że leżę na podłodze w salonie. Moje szaty śmierdziały alkoholem i wymiocinami. To chyba najmniej przyjemna z możliwych pobudek, pomijając może obudzenie się pod wpływem piekącego bólu w przedramieniu, spowodowanego tym podłym znakiem. Było ciemno choć oko wykol; potykając się, ruszyłem na poszukiwania świecy. Dopiero po dłuższym momencie mój zamulony umysł przypomniał sobie o różdżce, którą wreszcie zapaliłem ogień na kominku. To sprawiło, że znienacka zacząłem się zastanawiać, gdzie właściwie był chłopak. Nie byłem nawet pewny, jaki jest dzień. Ostatnim, co pamiętałem, było sporządzanie bezsennego snu i wywaru uspokajającego, podczas którego wypiłem całe morze ognistej whisky. Chyba było koło czwartej rano, kiedy się wziąłem za to wszystko. Jakim cudem udało mi się w ogóle wleźć na schody prowadzące z piwnicy?

Miałem nadzieję, że chłopak śpi skulony na swoim łóżku, lecz, co wcale mnie nie zaskoczyło, nie znalazłem go tam. Przeszukałem dom, z każdym krokiem coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony, aż wreszcie postanowiłem sprawdzić na dworze. "To by pasowało do tego aroganckiego łobuza, iść właśnie tam, gdzie mu zabroniłem."

I dokładnie tam był. W ogrodzie.

- Chłopcze! - zawołałem.

Przybiegł, przemoczony do suchej nitki. Czegóż by nie zrobił tylko po to, żeby mi się sprzeciwić! Chwyciłem go za kark i pociągnąłem schodami na piętro, gdzie zawlokłem go do kąta w jego sypialni.

- Mam wrażenie, że dostatecznie wyraźnie kazałem ci zostawić ogród w spokoju, chłopcze. Masz tu stać, aż pozwolę ci się ruszyć. Zrozumiano?

- Tak, proszę pana - odparł cichym, nadąsanym głosem.

Zostawiłem go tam. Miałem wrażenie, że jakieś pół godziny stania w kącie w mokrych ubraniach będzie dla niego wystarczającym argumentem dla słuchania mnie w przyszłości. Uznałem, że jeśli mam sobie dać radę z prawieniem mu kazania, muszę najpierw zażyć wywar uspokajający. Krzyczenie na niego najwyraźniej nie powodowało, że dobrze się zachowywał, postanowiłem zatem spróbować sposobu Dumbledore'a i przemówić dzieciakowi do rozumu. Zaszkodzić nie mogło. Tylko że ten wywar uspokajający smakował jakoś niewłaściwie...

"Ależ ze mnie idiota! Powinienem zdawać sobie sprawę, że przy warzeniu eliksirów alkohol jest wykluczony! Co ja w nim, na Merlina, pokręciłem?"

*******

Znowu źle wybrałem. Jak zwykle. Powinnem wrócić do środka, kiedy na Spinners End zrobiło się ciemno. Jestem taki głupi! Dlaczego nigdy nic nie mogę zrobić dobrze?

Stałem w tym kącie, zadowolony, że przynajmniej znowu jestem w pomieszczeniu. Bardzo powoli moje ubrania zaczęły wysychać i zrobiły się wilgotne, a nie mokre. Trochę się rozgrzałem. Mężczyzna był taki wściekły, że dziwiłem się, że mnie nie zlał. Może odłożył to sobie na później. Żołądek związał mi się w supeł, a ręce zaczęły drżeć, na myśl o biciu. Przycisnąłem je do boków, żeby przestały, ale takie stanie i nic nierobienie spowodowało, że byłem coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Nie miałem czym zająć myśli, więc w moim mózgu przełączył się zaczarowany projektor kinowy. Znowu zobaczyłem, jak karał mnie wuj Vernon, i przez długi czas bałem się, że dostaję na głowę.

Chwilę później stopy zaczęły mnie bardzo boleć, a potem całe nogi i plecy. Nie było aż tak strasznie źle; mnóstwo razy radziłem sobie z dużo gorszym bólem. Poza tym ból fizyczny zapanował nad moim umysłem, dzięki czemu uwolnił mnie od przeszłości.

Kiedy ciemność stała się lekko fioletowa, a potem niebieska, przypomniałem sobie, że ostatnio byłem w ubikacji poprzedniego ranka. Nadstawiłem uszy, pragnąc w duchu, aby pan Snape wrócił. Nawet jeśli zamierzał mnie uderzyć, to przynajmniej karałby mnie za wczorajsze nieposłuszeństwo. Gdyby poczekał z wracaniem dłużej, miałbym dwa grzechy na sumieniu, a ten drugi byłby w dodatku niesamowicie krępujący. Ale on nie przyszedł.

Słońce nagle zgasło i wystraszyłem się, że mam przywidzenia - niemożliwe, żeby znowu była noc, prawda? Wtedy rozległ się tak ogłuszający grzmot, że aż podskoczyłem ze strachu. Przez chwilę odczułem ulgę z więcej niż jednego powodu: nie miałem halucynacji, a moje spodnie zrobiły się ciepłe i mokre.

W następnym momencie poczułem się tak strasznie upokorzony, że zacząłem płakać. Byłem taki zmęczony i wszystko mnie bolało, a teraz w dodatku narobiłem sobie wstydu jak jakiś cholerny dzidziuś. Miałem już pewność, że tym razem zostanę porządnie ukarany.

*******

Poderwałem się ze snu, gdy letnia burza waliła w Ashton-Under-Lyne. Ręce i nogi miałem tak ciężkie, jakby były wykute z marmuru. Zdecydowanie przesadziłem z mocą tego eliksiru uspokajającego. Od razu uderzyła mnie myśl: Harry! Co się z nim działo, gdy ja byłem nieprzytomny Merlin wie jak długo? Popędziłem do jego pokoju, przeskakując po kilka stopni, z drobną nadzieją, że dzieciak się bawi albo śpi, czy też robi coś innego, czym zajmują się rozpuszczeni chłopcy.

Poczułem kamień na sercu, kiedy zobaczyłem, że jednak stoi w kącie. Może usłyszał moje kroki na schodach i pobiegł do kąta, aby mnie oszukać? Położyłem mu dłoń na ramieniu, a on podskoczył. Gdy go odwróciłem, ujrzałem wielkie łzy płynące z jego oczu; czy to również mógł być podstęp?

Zaraz potem poczułem kwaśną woń i zobaczyłem, jak wygląda przód jego spodni - miałem odpowiedź na swoje pytania. Łóżko też było nietknięte. Musiał tkwić tam co najmniej... dziesięć godzin! Wiedziałem, że jeśli Lily patrzy na nas teraz z góry, to nigdy mi nie wybaczy, że tak bardzo zaniedbałem jej syna. On naprawdę stał tam przez całą noc. Co dało mu tyle siły fizycznej lub taką siłę woli?

- Wykąp się i przebierz, dziecko, a następnie zejdź do kuchni. Musimy porozmawiać.

Skinął głową i ruszył ku drzwiom. Nie zdołał nawet dać jednego kroku, kiedy upadł na twarz. Chciałem pomóc mu wstać, ale, ledwie drgnąłem, chłopak zdołał się chwiejnie podnieść i, wciąż nie do końca odzyskawszy równowagę, powlókł się do łazienki, przez całą drogę czkając i łkając.

* * *

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału czwartego

* * *

_

* * *

_

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk

_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**Klio**__ Ach, niedziele są genialne, jeśli chodzi o czas na tłumaczenie! Soboty zresztą też. Ale, żeby było ciekawiej, święta nie, bo wtedy zwykle jestem w domu, a tam nie za bardzo mam czas na siedzenie przy komputerze. I właśnie mamy skutek: jestem porządnie do tyłu z prawie wszystkimi tłumaczeniami. Ech... "Kamień małżeństw" znam w oryginale, chociaż ostatnio zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy aby znam go całego, bo fabułę pamiętam ledwie do czasu _oswojenia smoka_ przez Charliego, a to jakiś czterdziesty któryś rozdział na przeszło siedemdziesiąt istniejących. Będę sobie musiała przypomnieć kolejne rozdziały... jak znajdę na to nieco czasu :-P. Severus, jak widać, już się powoli zaczął zmieniać. Chociaż ja bym się na Waszym miejscu nie cieszyła zbyt wcześnie, bo w następnym rozdziale jeszcze nie będzie zbyt miły (to jest eufemizm, zapewniam), przynajmniej na początku. Na szczęście dość szybko mu przejdzie. Hm, właściwie kolejne rozdziały "Osiem" powinny się pojawiać w miarę często, bo są krótkie i łatwo mi je tłumaczyć. Mogę się postarać i aktualizować ten fanfik dokładnie w dniu, kiedy dostanę dziesiąty _konstruktywny_ komentarz do poprzedniego rozdziału. Z innymi tłumaczeniami nie jest tak łatwo, bo ich rozdziały tłumaczy się z reguły przez długie godziny - których zwykle nie mam. Toteż wszystko się przeciąga. Szczególnie kiedy są święta. Ciekawe, czy do końca stycznia uda mi się wyjść na prostą... Ach, wcale nie oczekuję, że czytelnicy będą mi szukać błędów (choć jednocześnie wcale się nie obrażę, jeśli ktoś poszuka), gdybyś jednak jakiś znalazła przypadkiem, to będę wdzięczna za zwrócenie mi na niego uwagi. Bo ja sama pewnie nigdy niczego nie znajdę, tym bardziej, że zwykle nie wracam do przetłumaczonych i opublikowanych rozdziałów. Szóstki w totka nadal nie wygrałam, acz nic w tym dziwnego, bo nie gram :-P. Jakby któraś z Was wygrała, to niech się ze mną podzieli dla dobra ogółu, co? :-D Mikołajki były miłe, dziękuję._

_**Itheanil**__ Ty to masz gust - że też Ci akurat takie rzeczy smakują! :-P Zgadzam się, że fanfik nie jest genialny, ale też ja nie mam do siebie tego, że tłumaczę genialne teksty. Tłumaczę te, które mi się podobają, a nigdy nie twierdziłam, że podobają mi się rzeczy genialne. Wręcz przeciwnie, powiedziałabym, że właśnie takie rzeczy podobają mi się nieszczególnie, przynajmniej zwykle. Jam jest prosta kobiecina i niczego nie lubię tak bardzo, jak prostych historii grających na uczuciach. Zwłaszcza tych przyjemniejszych uczuciach, chociaż popłakać sobie nad fanfikami też lubię, a i przyziemną satysfakcję z cudzego nieszczęścia lubię poczuć, jeśli uważam, że komuś się należało. Taaak... Jak wspomniałam, prosta kobiecina ze mnie, to i instynkta niskie :-P. Wracając do tego, co napisałaś: skoro lubimy czytać takie historie, to pewnie wszystkie jesteśmy tylko li i jedynie prostymi kobiecinami z niskimi instynktami :-D (nie żebym kogoś chciała obrazić... samo mi tak wychodzi - pewnie z uwagi na bycie prostą kobieciną :-P)._

_**Minaslimme**__ Na _dźwięk_ słów "koło z fizjologii" doznałam kilku fizjologicznych procesów, z których żadnym nie było ślinienie się, a jednym, i owszem, palpitacja serca. Więcej na ten jakże fascynujący temat nic nie powiem :-P. Zapewniam, że jak zwykle do tłumaczenia zapewne przyczepić się można, ale nalegać nie będę :-D. Cieszę się, że podobają Ci się moje przekłady, świadoma jestem jednakże faktu, że niewątpliwie daleko im do doskonałości. Jak wszystkiemu, co robię. Miło jednakowoż, że mimo to moje teksty i tłumaczenia znajdują zadowolonych odbiorców. Severus, jeśli jest ślepy, to głównie z wyboru. W większości tekstów, gdzie Severus po pewnym czasie orientuje się, że Harry był źle traktowany, dochodzi do pytań z rodzaju: "Jakim sposobem mogłem tego wcześniej nie zauważyć?" Odpowiedź z reguły jest prosta i czasem nawet udziela jej sam Snape. Bo nie chciał(em). Norma. Acz za każdym razem, mimo że można się jej spodziewać, nadal jest to przykre. Myślę jednak, że jeśli podobne fanfiki chociaż jedną osobę zastanowią na tyle, że przemyśli ona swoje zachowanie względem jakiejś innej osoby i zauważy, jak była ślepa i jak bardzo kogoś skrzywdziła, to mają one, te teksty wałkujące w kółko to samo, sens i cel. Pomijając już sam fakt, że niektórzy, jak ja, po prostu lubią podobne opowieści czytać. Wiesz, jak to jest ;-). Pod tym względem ja również jestem sadystką: lubię Harry'ego zahukanego, wystraszonego, dręczonego - o ile jego sytuacja ma się zmienić na lepsze, najlepiej właśnie za sprawą Severusa. I fakt, z psychiką Harry'ego w tym tekście jest źle. Bardzo źle, ale chyba niewiele gorzej niż w innych podobnych opowiadaniach. Tyle że za każdym razem objawia się to nieco inaczej, w zależności od wieku chłopca i wyobraźni autora. Bo też nie ma jednego wzorca zachowań dla dzieci w takiej sytuacji, można ją więc różnie ukazać. Na przykład właśnie tak... I odpowiedź na drugi komentarz ;-). No niestety tak to jest (jak sądzę), że człowiek poniżany i wykorzystywany będzie uważał się za mało ważnego, nic nie wartego; dziecko tym bardziej. Ciekawe w tym fanfiku jest to, że chociaż prawie nie opisuje uczuć postaci, tylko raczej ich myśli i podejście do różnych rzeczy, działa na uczucia czytelników. Wystarczy, że wiemy, co myślą Harry i Severus, i już dużo czujemy. Może dobrze, że autorka nie zaczęła się rozwodzić również nad ich uczuciami, że to, jak mówią o tym, co czują, jest takie proste i bezpośrednie. Chyba to właśnie jest mocną stroną tego opowiadania. Wiele rozsądnych, myślących osób ma zaćmione mózgi, kiedy stają w obliczu czegoś, co wzbudza ich negatywne emocje. Nie zastanawiają się, nie myślą - czują i to przysłania im wszystko. Nie twierdzę, że do wszystkiego należy podchodzić na zimno, bez emocji, zastanawiać się i przemyśliwać, patrzeć na wszystko obiektywnie. Nie. Nie jesteśmy maszynami, emocje to normalna rzecz. Ale nie powinny, mimo wszystko, przysłaniać nam świata i ludzi. Bo one wcale niekoniecznie pokazują nam ludzi i świat pełniejszymi niż rozum. Czasem, jak widać, bywa wręcz przeciwnie._

_**Vendelin**__ Ja wiem, że jestem straszna, okropna, paskudna, wredna i jeszcze całe mnóstwo podobnych przymiotników na dodatek. I że litości też nie mam. Nawet wcale tego nie ukrywam. Ale tutaj nie przyznam się do winy, bo to nie przeze mnie poprzedni rozdział (że o powyższym nie wspomnę...) skończył się tak, jak się skończył. Ja to tylko tłumaczę, pretensje proszę kierować do autorki :-P. Skoro jesteś taka ciekawa (nadal?), co będzie dalej, to powiem, że następny rozdział należy do moich ulubionych. Oj, będzie się działo... I, jak napisałaś, Severus nabroi - jeszcze bardziej - zanim w pełni zrozumie, co się dzieje z Harrym. A jak już zrozumie, to się dopiero zacznie uczyć, jak powinien z nim postępować - przez co nabroi jeszcze bardziej. Nie on jeden zresztą, bo i inni znani z kanonu czarodzieje będą mieli w tym opowiadaniu swój udział w dręczeniu biednego chłopca. Sadyzm przemawiał przez autorkę i tyle :-P. Ale czyta się świetnie, co nie? Ty sobie wyobrażasz i oglądasz to, co czytasz, ja staram się przedstawić słowami to, co widzę, co chcę, żeby zobaczyli czytelnicy. Przy tłumaczeniach czytam i wyobrażam sobie - zupełnie jak Ty przy czytaniu - a potem próbuję to oddać w przekładzie. Czasami mam problemy, bo angielskie słówka i zwroty niejednokrotnie można zrozumieć rozmaicie i nie do końca wiem, co właściwie autor chciał przez to powiedzieć. Ale ogólnie chyba jakoś mi wychodzi... Jeszcze jedno: Severus w kolejnych rozdziałach będzie bardzo rozczulający i coraz bardziej rozczulający. Czasem wręcz nie będzie wiedział, co zrobić, jak się zachować, co powiedzieć, żeby nie zostać źle zrozumianym (i tak mu się nie uda tyle razy, że ach)... Pewnie będzie Ci się podobał ;-)._

_**duszek_zły**__ Duszuś, ja również uważam, że żadne dziecko nie powinno tak myśleć, że jest to straszne, upiorne, potworne, koszmarne i co tylko. Problem w tym, że to przecież nie tylko fikcja, że SĄ dzieci, które myślą w ten sposób. I chyba właśnie to jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze. Sądzę, że w tym fanfiku fascynująca jest właśnie chora sytuacja i ta niepewność, czy Snape się obudzi, oraz ciekawość, co się będzie działo dalej, jeśli się w końcu obudzi, albo do czego ostatecznie doprowadzi, jeżeli się nie obudzi. Na szczęście się obudzi, bez obaw. "Już za chwileczkę, już za momencik..." (nutka, nutka :-P)_

_**Tilia**__ To ja będę niegrzeczna i nie odpowiem :-P (ach, ten przekorny charakterek... O_O). Całkowicie zgadzam się z Tobą: kanoniczny Harry i kanoniczny Severus nigdy nie potrafili ze sobą rozmawiać, zrozumieć się nawzajem, aż było za późno. Dlatego - między innymi - tak bardzo lubię te fanfiki, w których dochodzą do porozumienia... nawet jeśli zajmuje im to trochę czasu. Lubię widzieć, że w innych okolicznościach (przyrody :-P) mogliby się zrozumieć i ich historia mogłaby się zupełnie inaczej potoczyć, kompletnie inaczej skończyć. Częściowo mnie to pociesza... a częściowo sprawia, że jestem jeszcze bardziej wkurzona na Rowling, że im na takie porozumienie nie pozwoliła. Cóż, jej postaci, jej świat. Całe szczęście, że są jeszcze fanfiki... Twoja nadzieja, się spełni, spokojnie, bez nerw. Wszystko, jak widać, jest na najlepszej drodze, jakkolwiek nie jest to droga prowadząca do celu całkiem prosto i bez przeszkód, jak się okaże w następnym rozdziale (i kolejnych, chociaż piąty będzie AFAIR ostatnim poważnym wyskokiem Severusa - reszta będzie raczej oparta na jego, jak sama zauważyłaś, nieudolnych próbach wychowania dziecka nie dość, że ledwie ośmioletniego, to jeszcze ciężko doświadczonego przez życie i poprzednich opiekunów... niekoniecznie w tej kolejności). Będzie dobrze, nie martw się._

_**Kasia**__ Harry jest przyzwyczajony do niejedzenia... Poza tym AFAIR w poprzednim rozdziale załapał się na jeden kęs chleba z serem czy coś podobnego - dla niego to i tak dużo. Zresztą co za dużo, to niezdrowo, szczególnie w jego sytuacji - co też będzie do udowodnienia. Eee, tego, co się jeszcze okaże, chciałam napisać :-D. Wszystko w swoim czasie, włącznie z niesprzątającym Harrym i Severusem _wszystko_ interpretującym na tak._

_**Madlen**__ Warto się przemóc, wiem po sobie. Jak się człowiek wkręci w te angielskie fanfiki, to ani się obejrzy i innych już czytać nie będzie :-P. Przynajmniej tak było (i jest) w moim przypadku... Acz różnie bywa, oczywiście. Dla mnie lepiej, że nie czytacie po angielsku - dzięki temu mam czytelników tłumaczeń :-D. No cóż, Severus sobie odpowiedział na pytanie, jakie dziecko woli sprzątać zamiast się bawić: takie, które chce się przypodobać dorosłemu. Zresztą Harry w oczach Severusa jest też nieznośny, robi rzeczy, których mu nie wolno, zachowuje się bezczelnie i w ogóle cały jest taki be, jak jego ojciec. Cóż, uprzedzenia zaślepiają w sposób bardzo podobny do miłości. Ale przejdzie mu, nie martw się. Snape przejrzy na oczy i to niebawem. Może w przyszłym tygodniu? (jak dostanę komentarze ;-P) Cóż, Harry nie sądzi, że ktokolwiek mógłby go traktować inaczej niż wujostwo, bo nikt go nigdy inaczej nie traktował. Skąd ma wiedzieć, że to wujostwo jest dziwne i złe, a nie on? Dopiero się tego dowie, ale i tak będzie miał problemy z przyjęciem tego do wiadomości i uwierzeniem w to. Trudno zyskać zaufanie tak skrzywdzonego dziecka, szczególnie jeśli samemu też się je skrzywdziło. Szczerze mówiąc, zastanawiam się, ile czasu zajęłoby Severusowi nauczenie Harry'ego _normalnego zachowania_ - bo w tym opowiadaniu, że tak zdradzę, wcale mu się to nie uda. Na pewno nie w pełni. To opowiadanie jest, po prostu, za krótkie. I trudno powiedzieć, czy będzie jakaś kontynuacja, bo autorka na razie, o ile wiem, wydaje własną powieść czy też zbiór opowiadań..._

_**lanjeli**__ No proszę, trzy rozdziały pod rząd... Takich komentarzy jeszcze nie miałam, nieźle. Prolog, który ponownie czytałam przy tłumaczeniu go po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy, według mnie również biegnie przez wszystko bardzo szybko, praktycznie bez zastanowienia. Myślę, że najgorsze wrażenie robi przeskoczenie od rozmowy Severusa z Albusem od razu do Dursleyów i w dodatku przewiezienie Harry'ego przez pół Anglii w tym samym rozdziale. Może gdyby było to rozbite na dwie części i nieco obszerniej opisane... Cóż, prawo autora. Po przeczytaniu samego pierwszego rozdziału zapewne nie zdecydowałabym się na tłumaczenie tego opowiadania. Kwestia w tym, że mało co odkładam po jednym czy dwóch rozdziałach - no, chyba że jest to naprawdę dno kompletne. A to nie jest nawet w pierwszym, zaś z każdym kolejnym robi się coraz lepiej i ciekawiej. Chociaż, jeśli się pomyśli, nadal można mieć wrażenie, że autorka pędzi z fabułą jak ekspres do Hogwartu... Nie tyle też opisuje uczucia postaci, co ich myśli i wrażenia - przypuszczam, że to kwestia prostej narracji w pierwszej osobie, która, jeśli ma być pozbawiona ozdobników i chociaż w miarę rozsądna, w pewnym sensie ludzka, powinna opierać się głównie na myślach właśnie. Zwłaszcza używana przez te dwie konkretne postaci - w końcu żadna z nich nie podchodzi do rzeczywistości szczególnie emocjonalnie..._

_**Hakkajrii**__ Wciąż się zastanawiam, czy Twój nick jest z japońskiego, bo to "hakka" uparcie wierci mi w brzuchu :-D. Z drugiej strony "jrii" nie może być po japońsku, bo oni mówią sylabami złożonymi z tylko jednej spółgłoski... więc może to fiński? Hm... Nie ma nic gorszego, niż uparty Snape, szczególnie kiedy jest to Snape stający w obliczu dziecka, które go nie zna, nie zna go jako tego złego, nie zdążyło się jeszcze do niego przyzwyczaić, a świat, nawet z pominięciem Snape'a, traktował je podle. Mam wrażenie, że gdy Harry trafi już do Hogwartu i trochę Snape'a pozna - rok eliksirów z kochanym panem profesorem spokojnie wystarczy... - te ich nieporozumienia nie bolą już tak bardzo. Bo Harry spodziewa się po Severusie wszystkiego najgorszego, ponieważ jest to Snape, a nie dlatego, że był tak traktowany przez wszystkich. Z drugiej strony dobrze, kiedy Harry znajduje porządnego opiekuna (w postaci Snape'a - ostatecznie ;-)) jeszcze przed pójściem do Hogwartu. Im wcześniej, tym lepiej - zasługują na to obaj._

_**Lucjanna**__ Ja też nie wiem dlaczego spodobało Ci się akurat tamto zdanie... ale przecież gusta są różne, prawda? :-D Niedawno ktoś napisał na Forum Mirriel, że spodobało jej się zdanie o "uśmiechu znikającym jak zdmuchnięty" z innego mojego tłumaczenia - niezbadane są ścieżki czytelników. Nie żebym narzekała... :-D Hm, przyznam, że za złą stroną mocy nie przepadam, a już za Bellatriks i Voldemortem szczególnie (choć nie zastrzegam się, że nigdy niczego o nich nie napiszę - na razie nie napisałam, poza jednym drabble'em o Tomie); dlatego nie za bardzo możesz się spodziewać z mojej strony tłumaczeń lub opowiadań z nimi w jakichś lepszych czy chociaż niemarginesowych rolach (OK, jest jedno tłumaczenie, "Życie pełne kłamstw", gdzie Voldemort będzie jedną z głównych postaci, a i Bella się pojawi nieraz; zaś w alternatywnym "Była sobie rzeczywistość", już nie przekładzie, tylko moim tekście, oboje będą, że tak powiem, występować na równych prawach z innymi postaciami [tylko że to jest w zamyśle alternatywa wyjątkowo alternatywna, więc tu już w ogóle nie jestem pewna, czy takie przedstawienie tych bohaterów przypadnie Ci do gustu]). Ja, dla odmiany, jestem przekonana, że opowiadanie w stu procentach kanoniczne da się napisać - choćby opisując sceny, których w książkach nie było, a prawie na pewno zdarzyły się gdzieś w trakcie kanonu (tzw. "łatki do kanonu"; u mnie jest to "Szczęśliwego spełnienia pragnienia" i, być może, "Nadejdzie taki dzień" oraz "Analogia kontrastu") lub ewentualnie później (wszystko, gdzie Harry ma troje dzieci o imionach - bla bla bla - a Ron i Hermiona - bla bla bla - jest zgodne z kanonem... w większym lub mniejszym stopniu); pokusiłam się nawet o kanonicznego Sevitusa ("Rozczarowanie" - nadal w trakcie pisania) i Harritusa ("DOWCIP półwiecza") - bo co w nich jest niekanonicznego, poza samym faktem ojcostwa pewnych postaci... które na dobrą sprawę może być kanoniczne? :-P Tak, widzę kanon w wielu miejscach... acz na pewno nie w alternatywach, jak ta (lub takich, gdzie zło zwycięża ;-)). I jakkolwiek u początków mojej przygody z fanfikami potterowskimi opowiadań niekanonicznych nie mogłam znieść (nawet moje pierwsze, "Długie ręce deus ex machina: Deja vu", wbrew pozorom jest kanoniczne... przynajmniej z założenia :-P), to szybko mi przeszło. Teraz wystarczą mi (w miarę) kanoniczne charaktery postaci kanonicznych. A nawet prawdopodobieństwo, że podczas tego, co się z tymi postaciami działo, ich charaktery mogły się w dany sposób zmienić. Stałam się pod tym względem koszmarnie liberalna. I tak jakoś... dobrze mi z tym :-D._

_**Ravena-san**__ Yo, bardzo mi miło :-D. Owszem, dotyka problemu wychowania Harry'ego, ale nie jest Severitusem. Gdyby było, Harry musiałby być biologicznym synem Severusa - a nie będzie w tym opowiadaniu, zapewniam. Tak, wiem, z tymi Severitusami, Sevitusami i Snape mentorem Harry'ego kręćka można dostać (niektórzy czytelnicy mylą z nimi też Snarry...), ale co Severitusowe oddajmy Severitus (tak, jest dziewczyna o takim nicku :-D). Heh, w potknięcia wierzę, bo sama wychodzę z założenia, że nie ma nic doskonałego, czego nie można by jeszcze bardziej ulepszyć - a swoich tłumaczeń i opowiadań nie uważam nawet za bliskie doskonałości. Żebym jednak mogła poprawić potknięcia, musiałabym wiedzieć, gdzie i jakie są - a nie wymieniłaś ich tym razem, więc trudno mi się do nich choćby ustosunkować. Zatem... Tak, takie opowiadania są zdecydowanie... no, nawet jeśli nie dokładnie najlepsze, to bliskie temu. I dobrze, żeby się kończyły szczęśliwie._

_**Siean Riley**__ Ano właśnie, autorka te poglądy na chleb i ser chyba celowo zestawiła dla kontrastu. I udało jej się, tę różnicę w podejściu widać szczególnie dobrze, tym bardziej, że dotyczy niejako rzeczy zwykłych, codzienności. Jest przez to wyjątkowo wyraźna. Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że Severusa zaślepia nienawiść do Jamesa (ale może to dlatego, że znam całość, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem następnego rozdziału ;-)), a poza nią Snape miewa przebłyski inteligencji i widzi Harry'ego takim, jakim jest. Szkoda tylko, że zaraz błędnie wszystko interpretuje... No, ale na szczęście długo to już nie potrwa._

_**Isa-chan**__ Heh, widzę, że coraz więcej czytelników mam z nickami pochodzącymi z mangi / anime / Japonii :-D. Miło mi, że to opowiadanie przykuło Twoją uwagę... acz mogę Ci napisać z góry, że Severus okaże się w ciągu dalszym bardzo ludzki (ba, on już jest ludzki - żywienie nienawiści do zmarłych jest wyjątkowo ludzkie...), a nawet całkiem miły. Chociaż to drugie to raczej wyłącznie w stosunku do Harry'ego - inni sobie nie zasłużyli :-P. No to co, jak Ci już zdradziłam, co będzie dalej, to nie będziesz czytać? *chichocze szatańsko* _


	5. Rozdział piąty

_INFORMACJA_

_Kolejne rozdziały niniejszego tłumaczenia będą publikowane w różnych odstępach czasu, a częstotliwość ich ukazywania się jest w znacznej mierze uzależniona od aktywności czytelników. Aktywność czytelników jest zaś mierzona liczbą konstruktywnych komentarzy do danego rozdziału. Więcej szczegółów można znaleźć w moim profilu, pod spisem tłumaczeń._

* * *

_**oryginał: **__Eight__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Lily Elizabeth Snape__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

* * *

Rozdział piąty

* * *

* * *

Uciekłem z pokoju najszybciej jak mogłem. Bałem się, że mnie kopnie, kiedy wlokłem się do drzwi; wuj Vernon zrobił tak kilka razy, a potem żebra bolały mnie całe wieki. Ale on mnie nie kopnął i nawet pozwolił mi się wpierw umyć. Jak mnie zostawiali w komórce za długo i też zdarzyło mi się coś takiego, to wuj nigdy mi nie pozwalał. Od razu brał się do rzeczy.

Kiedy nalewałem do wanny zimną wodę, próbowałem coś zrobić, żeby odzyskać normalne czucie w nogach; cały czas chodziły mi po nich mrówki. Miałem przez to problem z wejściem do wanny: poślizgnąłem się i narobiłem strasznego hałasu, uderzając głową w płytki. Każdy Dursley nakrzyczałby na mnie, że się tak głośno zachowuję, ale ten Snape nic nie powiedział. Był dla mnie naprawdę miły. Czułem się winny, że przyśnił mi się koszmar o nim.

Trochę się zasiedziałem w wodzie, więc szczękałem zębami, gdy wycierałem się w koszulę. Owinąłem ją sobie potem w pasie, bo wszystkie ręczniki zużyłem wcześniej do wytarcia rzygów, i pobiegłem do pokoju, w którym spałem. Ubrałem się, odpowiednio przygotowałem, a później wyszarpnąłem z samego dna najniższej szuflady przedmiot, którego nienawidziłem najbardziej na świecie. Wiedziałem, że tak trzeba; gdybym tego nie zrobił, byłbym naprawdę bezczelny.

Siedział przy gnijącym stole kuchennym, kiedy zszedłem na dół. Wyglądał jakby się źle czuł i gapił się przed siebie zupełnie na nic. Zauważył mnie dopiero po kilku chwilach; natychmiast spuściłem głowę, a potem podałem mu tą paskudną rzecz.

Od razu się wściekł i to tak, że nawet gdyby oczy zrobiły mu się czerwone, to nie mógłby wyglądać na bardziej wkurzonego.

- Skąd wziąłeś to... coś? - wysyczał, plując mi przy okazji w twarz, kiedy próbował wykrztusić słowa przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- To... był prezent, proszę pana - wyjaśniłem z wahaniem. Nawet ja wiedziałem, że, dając mi to na Gwiazdkę dwa lata temu, wuj Vernon postąpił bardzo wrednie.

- To cholerne kłamstwo! - Złapał mnie za ramiona i zaczął potrząsać, powtarzając: - Gdzie go znalazłeś?

Wiedziałem, że jak coś powiem, to będzie jeszcze gorzej, więc tylko stałem i pozwalałem mu robić, co chciał, chociaż od tego kiwania się na wszystkie strony zaczęła mnie boleć głowa. W końcu mnie puścił i wziął ode mnie pas, który podsunął mi pod nos.

- Wiesz, do czego to służy, prawda? - spytał cichym, groźnym tonem.

Przełknąłem ślinę.

- Tak, proszę pana.

Wykrzywił twarz i zaczął się trząść, a jego oddech stał się płytki i szybki.

- No to dalej, James! Powiedz mi, do czego to służy, żebym upewnił się, po co to przyniosłeś.

Dlaczego nazwał mnie Jamesem? Kto to był James? Wszystko jedno, i tak musiałem odpowiedzieć.

- To... to jest do b... bicia, proszę pana.

Zatoczył się do tyłu. Głowa mu się majtała, jakby ktoś ciągnął w różne strony za przywiązany do niej sznurek. Później rozejrzał się w panice, jakby myślał, że po ścianach cieknie krew albo co. Czyżby na moich oczach dostawał kręćka?

Przestał tak samo nieoczekiwanie, jak zaczął, i znowu rzucił się na mnie.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś... dlaczego miałbyś... Ty paskudny, złośliwy mały potworze!

Chwycił mnie za ramię i machnął pasem. Stałem nieruchomo - nauczono mnie znosić bicie w ten sposób. Ale on nic więcej nie zrobił; pas wysunął mu się z ręki i spadł na podłogę. Mężczyzna osunął się na kolana tuż obok.

- Idź - powiedział, a właściwie wyjęczał.

Byłem w szoku: dlaczego miałby kazać mi iść, skoro dopiero zaczął mnie karać?

Nie wydawał się być zadowolony z mojej niepewności.

- Idź! - powtórzył o wiele głośniej.

Uciekłem do pokoju, gdzie spałem, i stanąłem w kącie.

*******

Znowu popełniłem ogromny błąd. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że uderzyłem chłopca. Pozwoliło mi to jednak wyrwać się z przypominającego koszmar amoku. Myślałem, że już dawno pozbyłem się tego obrzydliwego pasa, wraz ze wszystkim, co należało do mojego wstrętnego ojca. Uczynek Harry'ego definitywnie przywodził na myśl _zabawne dowcipy_, jakie zwykł był robić _cudowny_ James Potter. Nareszcie byłem gotowy do spokojnej rozmowy z chłopcem, a ten nie pozwolił mi niczego wyjaśnić, tylko wydobył skądś przedmiot, którego sam widok wywoływał u mnie skurcze żołądka. Gdzie on go znalazł? W którejś szafie? A może wykradł go z mojego pokoju... lub z piwnicy?

Nieważne jednak, co zrobił - nie zasługiwał na uderzenie.

Powaga mojego bezmyślnego odruchu w końcu do mnie dotarła. Uderzyłem go _tym_ pasem i to właśnie w _tym_ domu. W domu mego ojca. Gdzie mój ojciec bił mnie tym samym przedmiotem aż mój głos stawał się ochrypły od krzyków. "Nie jestem moim ojcem! Nie stanę się do niego podobny!"

Kiedy podniosłem z podłogi to potworne narzędzie, aby wyrzucić je do śmieci, zauważyłem sprzączkę. Nie była wykonana ze znanego mi zaśniedziałego, podrapanego mosiądzu, lecz lśniła srebrem. To nie była ta sama rzecz, która niegdyś tysiące razy spadała na moją obnażoną skórę. Skąd więc go wziął? I dlaczego przyniósł go do kuchni?

"Będę spokojny. Porozmawiam z tym dzieckiem. Nie pozwolę, żeby mój porywczy charakter stanął na drodze trosce o syna Lily."

- Dziecko! Zejdź na dół! - zawołałem, zaciskając dłoń na pasie.

Zjawił się praktycznie natychmiast, ale spojrzenie błyszczących oczu utkwione miał w podłodze. W jakiś sposób zauważył jednak, co trzymam w ręce - położył dłonie na blacie stołu, odsunął się o krok i zgiął plecy, przyjmując idealną pozycję do porządnej chłosty. "Dał mi pas, bo myślał, że zamierzam go zbić!" Musiałem się jeszcze wiele nauczyć o byciu ojcem. Czy naprawdę byłem dla niego aż tak okropny?

- Nie musisz tego robić. Wyprostuj się, dziecko.

Bardzo powoli zrobił to, co mu kazałem, i spojrzał na mnie częściowo ze zdumieniem, a częściowo z zakłopotaniem. Kiedy poruszyłem pasem, chcąc prosić go o wyjaśnienie, zakłopotanie zastąpił strach. Wyciągnął ręce przed siebie, odwrócił dłonie wnętrzem do góry, po czym zacisnął powieki. Moje przeprosiny wyraźnie nie przebiegały najlepiej.

Podniósłszy go, dowiedziałem się, jak bardzo jest lekki. I chudy. Posadziłem go na stole, żebym mógł z nim porozmawiać twarzą w twarz, a on krzyknął, gdy drewno dotknęło siedzenia spodni.

- Co się stało, Harry? Zabolało cię?

- Przepraszam, proszę pana. Będę cicho, przyrzekam! - jęknął żałośnie.

Kręcił się na twardym blacie, wiedziałem więc, że niewątpliwie odczuwa ból. Kanapa powinna być lepszym miejscem dla odbycia naszej rozmowy. Postawiłem go z powrotem na podłodze, niezręcznie wziąłem za rękę i zaprowadziłem do salonu. Może w ogóle nie powinien był siedzieć... Musiałem niebawem sprawdzić, jak bardzo był poraniony; skoro tak się zachowywał, to zapewne wymagał leczenia.

Usiadłem na sofie i ustawiłem go obok siebie. Od razu przerzucił się przez moje kolana. Teraz myślał, że dostanie lanie. Co, na Merlina, zrobiono temu dziecku?!

*******

"Ale mam szczęście! Dostanę tylko lanie!" Zaczął ściągać mi spodnie; mogłem się tego spodziewać. Ale gdy tylko je zdjął, zrobił coś dziwnego. Zachłysnął się. Potem podciągnął moją koszulkę. Tam też chciał mnie bić? "To dla mnie nic nowego."

Tylko że później znowu mnie podniósł, trzymając jak płaczącego dzidziusia, i położył na siedzeniu kanapy. Poszedł sobie; usłyszałem, jak otwierają się drzwi piwnicy. Może nie miało się skończyć na klapsach. Co zamierzał stamtąd przynieść? Nie był w kuchni, więc nie mogło chodzić o mój pas. No to może o trzcinę? "Nienawidzę trzciny!" Cięła skórę do krwi szybciej niż wszystko inne. Nie zdążyłem wpaść w prawdziwą panikę, bo on już był z powrotem i szmatką wcierał zimny płyn w moją skórę.

"O nie, tylko nie to!" Wuj Vernon też raz tak zrobił! Wysmarował mi ślady po chłoście takim kremem, który śmierdział jak ciotka Marge i na początku wydawał się chłodny. Ale potem stał się gorący i wydawało mi się, że się palę. Pamiętałem, jak bardzo wtedy bolały mnie rany, jak głęboko sięgał ten ból i jak długo trwał.

Zacząłem wrzeszczeć; nic nie mogłem na to poradzić. Przerwał, kiedy się rozdarłem, i powiedział do mnie łagodnie:

- Ciii, chłopcze. Za minutę zacznie działać.

I to miało mnie uspokoić?! Ale przestałem krzyczeć, bo przecież kazał mi być cicho. Jak już mnie całego wymazał tym strasznym czymś - plecy, tyłek, nogi i w ogóle - wciągnął mi majtki, a później odwrócił twarzą do siebie.

- Nie ma powodu do płaczu, dziecko.

Wyjął chusteczkę i podał mi ją.

- Wytrzyj twarz. Wydmuchaj nos.

Kiedy skończyłem, wysmarował mi jeszcze twarz, klatkę piersiową, ręce i nogi z przodu. Potem podał mi szklaną buteleczkę.

- Wypij do dna.

"To musi być ten olej, który kazała mi pić ciotka Petunia, jak byłem niegrzeczny." Naprawdę nie miałem ochoty go połykać; po poprzednich razach żołądek mi się zwijał i do rana miałem w ustach wstrętny smak. Ale nie zamierzałem się kłócić. Całe szczęście, bo później byłem miło zaskoczony: to coś smakowało jak przepocone skarpetki i popiół, i było znacznie lepsze od oleju rycynowego.

Patrzył na mnie z sympatią.

- Dobry chłopiec. Teraz ubierzemy cię w jakąś pidżamę, żebyś mógł nieco odpocząć przed śniadaniem.

W ogóle nic z tego nie rozumiałem. Siniaki i skaleczenia przestały mnie boleć, a uczucie gorąca wcale się nie pojawiło. Coraz mniej bolały mnie mięśnie i nie czułem już nawet miejsc, gdzie kiedyś miałem złamane kości - prawie zawsze mnie bolały, kiedy była burza. Co on takiego zrobił?

Chociaż nadal się bałem, że zaraz cały będę płonąć, zacząłem się odprężać. Zaniósł mnie na górę i przebrał jak małe dziecko. Miał problem z guzikami, a potem pociągnął mnie za włosy, jak próbował przeciągnąć mi koszulkę przez głowę, ale nie zamierzałem narzekać. Nie potrafiłem sobie przypomnieć czasów, kiedy ktoś mnie nosił albo trzymał na rękach, albo ubierał. Może znowu śniłem?

Pidżama była taka miękka! Gładko przesuwała się po mojej skórze... zupełnie nie po mojej. Spojrzałem na swoją rękę i zauważyłem, że strupki zniknęły. Moja skóra była cała biała! Musiał użyć jakiejś magii, że mnie wszystko przestało boleć. Chciałem mu podziękować, ale wolałem nie odzywać się niepytany.

- Jesteś gotowy na małą drzemkę? - spytał.

Kiedy zebrałem do kupy to, co się stało tego ranka, uznałem, że to naprawdę musiało mi się przyśnić! Dwa razy narozrabiałem, strasznie nabrudziłem i od wczoraj nie ruszyłem żadnej z prac domowych. A ten człowiek wyleczył moje siniaki i pozwalał mi spać, chociaż na dworze było jasno?

- Tak, proszę pana - potwierdziłem. Co innego mogłem powiedzieć?

Poszedłem do mojego spania przy palenisku i położyłem się z głową na kamiennej poduszce.

- Co ty robisz, chłopcze? - zawołał.

O rany. Co ja tym razem nawyprawiałem?

- Przepraszam pana! Chce pan, żebym spał w kącie?

Wstałem szybko i zacząłem iść w kierunku miejsca, gdzie tkwiłem całą noc.

- Nie! - krzyknął.

Zatrzymałem się w połowie kroku i trochę przygarbiłem. Westchnął głęboko, po czym spytał ciszej:

- Czy tam właśnie sypiałeś?

- Tak, proszę pana.

Przyglądałem się swoim stopom. Nawet śpiąc nie potrafiłem być grzecznym chłopcem.

- Podejdź tu, dziecko.

Usłuchałem; to była rzeczywistość i nie sądziłem, że tym razem uda mi się tak łatwo wywinąć. Położył mi ręce na ramionach - przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że znowu będzie mną potrząsać. Ale on tylko spojrzał mi w oczy, a smutek otaczał go jak peleryna, którą zawsze nosił.

- Harry - powiedział - dlaczego nie spałeś w łóżku?

- W łóżku, proszę pana? Eee... wiedziałem, że łóżko nie jest dla mnie.

Zmarszczył czoło.

- Dlaczego miałbyś tak sądzić?

- Nigdy... nigdy nie spałem w łóżku, proszę pana.

* * *

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału piątego

* * *

_

* * *

_

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk _**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**duszuś**__ Jakbyś nie spytała, to bym nawet nie wiedziała, że zamierzasz czytać oryginał. No, chyba że byś się z tym zdradziła w którymś z ewentualnych kolejnych komentarzy... Jasna sprawa, że się nie obrażę. Przecież nie po to tłumaczę, żeby nikt nie czytał oryginałów; wręcz przeciwnie, raczej liczę na to, że niektórzy czytelnicy, zainteresowani danym fanfikiem, przeczytają go w oryginale. W końcu sama dokładnie w ten sposób zaczęłam przygodę z anglojęzycznymi fanfikami. Tak jak mówisz, są dzieci traktowane nawet gorzej niż Harry w tym fanfiction (jakkolwiek czytałam również takie fanfiki z Harrym w roli głównej, że większego bestialstwa wręcz nie jestem sobie w stanie wyobrazić - "The Hundred Acre Wood" chociażby, koszmarny crossover z "Kubusiem Puchatkiem"). Ja również nie rozumiem, jak można w ten sposób traktować dzieci - czy ludzi w ogóle albo nawet (?) zwierzęta, jeśli już przy tym jesteśmy - ale są ludzie, którzy najwyraźniej nie wiedzą, jak można inaczej. Niektórzy ludzie to naprawdę najgorsze zwierzęta, jakie mogły się przytrafić tej planecie... Uważam, że dobry nauczyciel wie, jak rozmawiać z poszczególnymi rodzicami; przecież wcale nie trzeba skarżyć na ucznia, szczególnie jeśli się wie, co go z tego powodu czeka w domu. Prawda?..._

_**Isa-chan**__ Skoro przy poprzednim rozdziale się popłakałaś, to co się działo przy czytaniu powyższego? A będzie gorzej... choć już nie ze strony Severusa. Mistrz Eliksirów od tej pory raczej będzie się starał naprawić, co inni zepsują; to, że będzie przy tym popełniał pewne błędy, to już nieco inna kwestia. Po prostu nie będzie porównania z jego wcześniejszym zachowaniem. Cieszę się, że ta opowieść przypadła Ci do gustu. A co do ciągotami, to je podzielam. Pewnie jest w tym coś nie do końca normalnego, ale mnie też pociągają fanfiki z przemocą. Nie wszystkie - takie, w których ta przemoc szybko się kończy, a Harry buduje nowy związek, najlepiej właśnie z Severusem. Głównie takich fanfików po angielsku szukam i przeważnie je właśnie czytam. Inne raczej... przy okazji albo przypadkiem :-P._

_**Kasia**__ Tak, właśnie, wszystko (no, prawie) ma swoje dobre strony. Chociaż nieco się dziwię, że Harry nie stracił śniadania po tym, jak sprzątał po Severusie - u mnie usuwanie wymiocin automatycznie powoduje odruch wymiotny (acz na szczęście tylko odruch, przynajmniej dotychczas). Z drugiej strony, może Harry zwyczajnie ma wprawę albo co. Chociaż ja jakoś wprawy nie nabyłam, a psa - tego czy owego - mam od kilkunastu lat... Faktycznie, Snape na szczęście w miarę szybko przejrzał na oczy. Miło z jego strony. Postaram się - zawsze się staram, ale nie zawsze się udaje - pisać bez błędów. Gdybyś jednak jakieś zauważyła, to wdzięczna będę za ich wskazanie. Jak zwykle._

_**Klio**__ Albo ja się mocno mylę, albo Ty zazwyczaj masz nadzieję, że będzie jakaś aktualizacja :-D. Jak widać, moment ich pojednania nadszedł raczej szybko. No, ale to nie jest jakieś szczególnie długie opowiadanie, więc miło ze strony autorki, że dłużej nie trzymała tego wątku w tym samym stanie. Chociaż żeby od tej pory wszystko miało być pięknie i ładnie, to ja nie powiem. Bo nie będzie. Ale przynajmniej Severus przestanie Harry'emu, jak to określiłaś, "dokładać". "Dołożą" mu za to inni :-P. No niestety, miałam długą przerwę w tłumaczeniu czegokolwiek, na co złożyło się kilka dość szczególnych okoliczności, o których nie chce mi się dokładnie pisać. Wyrażę tylko nadzieję, że okoliczności skończyły się na dobre i od tej pory tłumaczenia będą się pojawiać stosunkowo często. Chociaż nie zakładałabym się o to jakoś specjalnie._

_**Seme**__ Patrz, a Snape się zmienił... Dalej będziecie to czytały? :-D Może chociaż dla Harry'ego, który, jak na maltretowane dziecko przystało, nie wyleczy się ze strachu przed dorosłymi jakoś szczególnie szybko. No a Severus mszczący się za dziecko na Dursleyach to zawsze taaaki przyjemny widok... :-P PS A kto jest uke? ;-)_

_**Itheanil**__ Prawda? Takie zakończenia rozdziałów są najlepsze :-P. Przyznam, że tak, jak pijanego Snape'a zwykle uważam za niekanonicznego (pijany szpieg to bardzo szybka droga na cmentarz), tak tutaj nawet mogę go zaakceptować. To znaczy przyjąć, że w takiej sytuacji naprawdę mógłby nadużyć alkoholu; bo z akceptacją osób, które upijają się do tego stopnia, raczej mam problemy. Podejrzewam, że rozdziały są takie krótkie specjalnie dla mnie - autorka przewidziała, że będę tłumaczyć jej opowiadanie, i wiedziała, że wolę tłumaczyć krótkie rozdziały, więc tak to właśnie napisała. Widzę, że całkiem sporo osób zastanawia się, czy nie zaczęłam zbyt wielu tłumaczeń jednocześnie - a niektóre nawet wiedzą, że owszem, zaczęłam. Przypuszczam, że jest takich osób znacznie więcej niż się na ten temat wypowiedziało w komentarzach. Ja jednak stoję na stanowisku, że dobre strony takiej ilości tłumaczeń przewyższają złe, dlatego zamierzam dalej tak postępować. Możecie się więc spokojnie spodziewać jeszcze większej liczby zaczętych tłumaczeń zanim skończę tłumaczyć choćby jeden z rozpoczętych już tekstów. Z wymienionych przez Ciebie "aktualizowanych w zeszłym roku" (cóż, przyznam, że pisanie takich słów ósmego stycznia uważam za nieco przesadne; pomijając fakt, że żaden z tych tekstów do tej pory nie został zaktualizowany :-P) tłumaczeń najwięcej konstruktywnych komentarzy ma "Nowy dom Harry'ego" (ma ich w ogóle najwięcej ze wszystkich moich tłumaczeń), więc pewnie to jego nowy rozdział dostaniecie najwcześniej; jest, co prawda, chyba najdłuższy z tej trójki, ale też, szczerze mówiąc, najłatwiej mi się ten fanfik tłumaczy (spośród tych o długich rozdziałach, w każdym razie). Nie wątpię jednak, że są czytelnicy, którzy wolą inne z tłumaczonych przeze mnie fanfików - między innymi dlatego tyle ich tłumaczę, żeby możliwie wiele osób znalazło wśród nich coś dla siebie. Kiedy skończę te wszystkie tłumaczenia? Pewnie na emeryturze :-P. Czyli całkiem niedługo :-P. Bo co to niby jest trzydzieści lat..._

_**Minaslimme**__ Naprawdę nie dało się tego czytać w tłumaczeniu translatora? Czytałam takie tłumaczenia i uważam je za coś wspaniałego - są tak zabawne, że trudno usiedzieć na krześle przy ich lekturze :-D. W "dostawaniu na głowę" chodziło o to, że Harry obawiał się, iż zaczyna wariować (musiałam znaleźć ten fragment, żeby sobie przypomnieć dlaczego - dlatego, że przeżywał flashbacki, czyli wracał pamięcią do przeszłości i wydawało mu się, że to, czyli karanie przez wuja Vernona, dzieje się tu i teraz; flashbacków będzie zresztą w tym fanfiction więcej). Kwestia w tym, że tam, gdzie narratorami są dzieci, szczególnie w pierwszej osobie, staram się stylizować tekst tak, żeby pasował do wieku dziecka (nie wiem, czy to widać) - "dostawać na głowę" wydawało mi się bardziej dziecięce niż "wariować", zaś "świrować" nie chciałam użyć, bo słowa "świr" używam jako tego, jak nazywają Harry'ego krewni, a przecież nie chodziło tu o używanie magii, tylko o coś bliższego chorobie psychicznej. Możliwe jednak, że jest to wyrażenie z gwary poznańskie albo coś w tym stylu, bo w słowniku go nie znalazłam. Hm... Harry został nauczony tego, że cokolwiek by nie zrobił, nie będzie dobrze; potrzeba sporo czasu, żeby oduczyć człowieka czegoś takiego. Na szczęście Harry to jeszcze dziecko, a dzieci są elastyczne: łatwiej mu się będzie przestawić na dobre tory teraz niż gdyby u _takich_ Dursleyów spędził kolejne trzy lata i wszystkie późniejsze wakacje. Severusowi na szczęście spadły łuski z oczu, więc od tej pory będzie tylko lepiej - chociaż błędów nasz Mistrz Eliksirów nie uniknie. Wcale a wcale nie jestem zorganizowana, a już w najmniejszym stopniu nie jestem obowiązkowa; znaczy, przedkładam przyjemności nad pracę, co w tym konkretnym przypadku oznacza, że wolę czytać niż tłumaczyć. Ale się staram. Dla takich czytelników, zostawiających takie komentarze, po prostu warto. I się chce._

_**edyta**__ Cóż, dziękuję za podziękowania. Co do złoszczenia się, to brak komentarzy, chociaż dość smutny, złości mnie znacznie mniej niż upomnienia od niektórych czytelników - takich, którzy nigdy żadnego mojego tłumaczenia nie skomentowali konstruktywnie, a wyłącznie narzekają na rzadkie aktualizacje czy kolejne zaczęte tłumaczenie. Takim osobom najchętniej odebrałabym dostęp do moich tłumaczeń w ogóle, lecz niestety się nie da. Staram się tłumaczyć najlepiej jak potrafię i cieszę się, że mój styl przekładu przypada Ci do gustu._

_**Ola**__ Wiesz, a ja wolałabym jednak tego nie widzieć. Nie przepadam, szczerze mówią, za widokiem wymiotujących ludzi (zwierząt też, skoro już przy tym jesteśmy). Za widokiem samych wymiocin zresztą również. Od razu robi mi się niedobrze :-(. Harry pewnie nie takie rzeczy w swoim krótkim, lecz jakże bogatym w doświadczenia, życiu widział. Jedyne, co może go zaskoczyć, to że ktoś będzie dla niego miły. Nad całą resztą jest w stanie przejść do porządku dziennego. No, powiedzmy. Jak widać, Severus zmiękł, ale rozmowa nie przebiegała zbyt przyjemnie. O ile to w ogóle można nazwać rozmową - Harry zbyt wiele nie powiedział. Na szczęście wszystko dobrze się skończyło, więc nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło. Chociaż to jedno uderzenie pasem będzie jeszcze Severusa prześladować. Harry'ego też, bo to raczej on najbardziej na tym ucierpi._

_**Babcia**__ Widzę, że na pijącego / pijanego szpiega poglądy mamy podobne. Jakkolwiek uważam, że w tym opowiadaniu jeszcze nie jest aż tak źle, bo Severus jest we własnym domu, nigdzie się nie wybiera (na jakieś śmierciożercze spotkanko na ten przykład...) i nikt nie wybiera się w odwiedziny do niego. Voldemorta chwilowo wciąż jeszcze nie ma, więc tym bardziej pół biedy. Gorzej z opowiadaniami, gdzie Voldemort owszem, jest, Snape, owszem, gra aktywnego szpiega, a i tak się upija. Bez względu na przyczynę i okoliczności, nie toleruję tego u niego; czemu zresztą dałam wyraz w "Avada zabija na śmierć" - to, że ktoś ma ochotę się upić (ja też czasem mam), nie znaczy, że musi chęci przemienić w czyn... Oczywiście, że przenosimy swoje nastroje na innych: kłopoty w pracy znajdują odzwierciedlenie w naszym zachowaniu w domu i vive versa, wyżywamy się na osobach, które tak naprawdę nic nam nie zrobiły, ponieważ na tych, które nam zrobiły, z różnych powodów nie możemy. To normalne u ludzi, ja też się tak zachowuję. Co nie zmienia faktu, że dzieci (oraz zwierzęta, bo one są w bardzo podobnej sytuacji) powinny być pod specjalną ochroną. Nie są dorosłe, nie rozumieją dorosłych i nie mają pojęcia, że naprawdę nie zrobiły nic takiego, żeby zasłużyć na takie traktowanie, że to tatuś / mamusia / starsze rodzeństwo wyładowuje się na nim w zastępstwie kogoś czy czegoś innego. To naprawdę smutne. Popieram, obaj są warci miłości, chociaż obaj uważają inaczej. Na szczęście będą ją sobie w stanie dać nawzajem w tym opowiadaniu._

_**Siean Riley**__ Mrrr, jaki długi komentarz... Ten Harry tutaj jest dzieckiem o bujnej wyobraźni - to chyba jedyny Harry, jakiego czytałam, który marzy, wyobraża sobie, że jest kimś innym lub chociaż znajduje się gdzie indziej. Nie przypominam sobie innego takiego Harry'ego, naprawdę, chociaż czytałam i o Harrych młodszych, i o starszych. A jest to tak bardzo dziecięce, że aż słodkie. Już za samo to można tego Harry'ego lubić. I podziwiać. Nie wiem, na ile dzieci maltretowane są automatami, bo nie miałam do czynienia z takimi dziećmi i szczerze przyznam, że wolałabym nie mieć. Nie poradziłabym sobie. Dopuszczam jednak możliwość, że da się dziecko - "odpowiednimi" metodami - doprowadzić do takiego zachowania. Zresztą to nie jest najgorsze zachowanie, jakie widziałam w wykonaniu maltretowanego Harry'ego w fanfikach. Niektórzy autorzy naprawdę potrafią... Nocowanie na dworze jest całkiem prawdopodobne, chociaż zależy w jakiej porze roku. Zimą pewnie tego nie było, bo byłoby to zbyt niebezpieczne dla Dursleyów, ale latem? Czemu nie? Nadmiernie ciekawskim sąsiadom można ewentualnie powiedzieć, że Harry chciał nocować na dworze, a wujostwo zgodziło się dla świętego spokoju, bo jak się nie zgadzali, to zaczął im demolować dom. Harry przecież nie zaprzeczy. Skoro sąsiedzi wierzyli, że Harry chodzi do szkoły dla młodych przestępców (nieco później, ale zawsze), to chyba w ogóle musieli wierzyć Dursleyom i uważać siostrzeńca Petunii za diabła wcielonego. Nocowanie na dworze na naprawdę pikuś (OK, pan Pikuś :-P). Na pewno sam pobyt w znienawidzonym domu, domu, gdzie sam był ofiarą znęcania się, stresuje Severusa. Zbyt dużo zwaliło się na niego jednocześnie i Mistrz Eliksirów nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić. Każdy ma jakieś granice wytrzymałości. Na szczęście zimny prysznic przyszedł stosunkowo szybko, zanim mogły powstać jakieś naprawdę nieodwracalne szkody w ich stosunkach. Harry i tak uważał Snape'a za lepszego opiekuna niż Dursleyowie, chociaż jednocześnie za mniej przewidywalnego - bo nigdy nie wiedział, co się stanie za chwilę, a przy wujostwie było to dość oczywiste. Cóż, znam takie osoby, które pod wpływem alkoholu - zwłaszcza w sporych dawkach - miękną. Jedną taką znam bardzo blisko (nie, nie siebie, ja się nigdy do takiego stopnia nie upiłam - i nie zamierzam). Ale chociaż w tym stanie można ją namówić na różne rzeczy, to nie lubię jej w tym stanie. Wolę, kiedy jest sobą. Rozczulające czy nie rozczulające, pijaństwa nie toleruję. Szczególnie, gdy upija się ktoś, kto ma pod opieką dziecko. Bo dziecko zajmujące się pijanym dorosłym to jeden z najsmutniejszych widoków na świecie - nawet jeśli ten dorosły zachowuje się przyjaźnie. Takich Harrych do porównania jest więcej, choć rzeczywiście z tłumaczonych przeze mnie fanfików najbardziej podobni są ci trzej, których wymieniłaś. Marzy mi się jeszcze poproszenie o zgodę na przekłady "Tears Falling in Darkness: Year One" i "Broken Mind, Fractured Soul", gdzie autorzy (autorki?) doprowadzili maltretowanie Harry'ego poza wszelkie granice... Ale pierwsze opowiadanie jest jeszcze niezakończone, a poza tym długość jego rozdziałów przekracza wszelkie granice, drugie zaś zostawiłam sobie na nieco później, bo i bez niego mam dosyć pracy. No i jest jeszcze "The Hundred Acre Wood", w którym molestowany przez Vernona Harry ucieka do Stumilowego Lasu; to, z kolei, jest niezakończone, a ostatnio było aktualizowane w październiku 2008, więc chyba nie ma sensu w ogóle zastanawiać się nad przekładem. W każdym razie wszystko to są fanfiki z przykładami tego, jak może się zachowywać Harry, nad którym znęca(ło) się wujostwo. Pewnie jest tego znacznie więcej, ale te przyszły mi do głowy najszybciej. O, i jeszcze "Whelp" - to, akurat, będę tłumaczyć, zgodę już mam. Osobom z dużą wytrzymałością psychiczną i jako taką znajomością języka angielskiego spokojnie mogę je polecić._

_**Hakkajrii**__ Łatwo się to opowiadanie czyta po angielsku, prawda? Tłumaczy się też nietrudno... Miło mi, że mimo znajomości oryginału czytasz też mój przekład. To zupełnie jak ja z powieściami HP od czwartego tomu :-D. Na pewno nie jest to wina Harry'ego, bo to w końcu tylko dziecko, które zresztą po dotychczasowym traktowaniu powinno się bać dorosłych i nie ufać im. Severusa też można usprawiedliwiać, ale, jakkolwiek go lubię, w tym wydaniu również, to powinien jednak trochę pomyśleć, odłożyć negatywne uczucia na bok i nieco się zastanowić. Na szczęście zdążył zanim narobił jeszcze większych szkód. Oczywiście, że nienawiść zaślepia, w bardzo podobny sposób do miłości; to są naprawdę podobne uczucia, tyle że stojące na przeciwległych biegunach... a jednocześnie tak blisko, że na wyciągnięcie ręki od siebie. Szkoda tylko, że częściej przechodzi się od miłości do nienawiści, a nie na odwrót. Pijany _człowiek_ to już sam w sobie żałosny widok, a pijany Snape to nieledwie szczyt żałosności. Bardziej żałosny byłby chyba tylko pijany Dumbledore... Coś mi ta "hakka" mówi... Nie wiesz, czy ja też nie czytałam tej książki? :-P_

_**iglak17**__ No widzisz? Nie było aż tak trudno, co? :-D Hm... a w jaki sposób ma Ci to pomóc w orientowaniu się w angielskim?... Cóż mogę powiedzieć... Może to, że z reguły nie tłumaczę opowiadań o super oryginalnej tematyce, ponieważ takich nie lubię czytać. No, chyba że sama je napiszę :-P, bo pisać takie to mi się zdarza. Podobno. Ale czytać po angielsku lubię właśnie coś takiego, zwyczajnego, maglowanego na wszystkie możliwe strony i we wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Lubię po prostu teksty, w których Severus i Harry dochodzą (lub doszli) do porozumienia - a jest to wątek raczej popularny w potterowskich fanfiction (i chwała Merlinowi, bo inaczej nie miałabym czego czytać :-P). Dlatego też na specjalną oryginalność moich tłumaczeń nie ma co liczyć: tłumaczę to, co lubię czytać. O ile pamiętam, nie zostanie wyjaśnione, dlaczego Severus się upił. Podejrzewam, że to kwestia frustracji, chęci zalania robala, zapomnienia o tym, co go prześladuje. Niektórym ludziom się zdarza. Powiedziałabym wręcz, że większości (przynajmniej w moim otoczeniu). Nie pochwalam, ale nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie rozumiem. I Harry, i Severus będą mieli problemy z dostosowaniem się do nowych stosunków. Severus do końca fanfika będzie popełniał większe i mniejsze błędy, wynikające zwykle z niedostatecznej oceny sytuacji, otaczających go ludzi i samego podopiecznego (zdaje się, że nawet w ostatnim czy przedostatnim rozdziale zrobi coś, co przez dziecko zostanie zupełnie opacznie zrozumiane i będzie powodem drobnej traumy), a Harry, choć będzie ufał swemu opiekunowi bardziej niż komukolwiek innemu, nadal będzie go uważał przede wszystkim za dorosłego, czyli osobę nieobliczalną, która w każdej chwili może mu za każdą pierdołę wymierzyć surową karę albo kazać mu pracować. Opowiadanie nie jest długie, dwadzieścia cztery raczej krótkie rozdziały mieszczą stosunkowo niewiele treści, a fabuła zostaje przerwana - wraz z całkiem sporą liczbą wątków - krótko po tym, jak przestaje być zgodna z tytułem. Więc szybko. A na uzyskanie głębokiego zaufania ze strony dziecka, które nigdy wcześniej nie mogło nikomu ufać, to zbyt mało czasu. Dlatego nie, pełen porozumienie głównych bohaterów w tym fanfiku nie zostanie osiągnięte. PS Dziesiątym konstruktywnym komentarzem był AFAIR Twój. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, dwóch wcześniejszych do konstruktywnych nie zaliczyłam, bo nie odnosiły się ani do treści poprzedniego rozdziału, ani do treści fanfika jako całości (a taka jest moja _definicja_ konstruktywnego komentarza, co zresztą podaję w swoim profilu). Poza tym nie jestem w stanie od razu po zamieszczeniu dziesiątego konstruktywnego komentarza publikować kolejnego rozdziału; żeby tak mogło być, musiałabym mieć przetłumaczone całe opowiadanie i tylko wklejać następne części. Toteż konstruktywnych komentarzy ma być _co najmniej dziesięć_ - koło ratunkowe dla mnie, abym nie musiała się aż tak bardzo śpieszyć z publikacją ciągu dalszego, sygnał dla Was, żebyście wiedzieli, od czego zależy to, czy w ogóle następny rozdział się ukaże i plus minus kiedy (w sensie, że kiedy najwcześniej)._

_**Danta7**__ Też napisałam w zajawce do tego tłumaczenia, że Severus wziął sobie Harry'ego na głowę chyba z czystego masochizmu... Innego powodu, przynajmniej początkowo, ja w tym naprawdę nie widzę. Tak, to by było przykre. Chociaż Harry zapewne prędzej padłby z wyczerpania, braku snu i pragnienia niż z głodu - te wszystkie rzeczy zabijają szybciej niż głód, a już szczególnie skombinowane razem... Ale nie sądzę, żeby było to po myśli autorki, więc musiała w tym momencie interweniować: Mistrz Eliksirów nie mógł się zatruć ze skutkiem śmiertelnym, bo wtedy cały początek straciłby sens. Acz nie powiem, że nie jest to kusząca wizja na opowiadanie... :-D Inteligencję bardzo wielu osób zaćmiewa nienawiść, to fakt szeroko znany, z którego wypływają zwykle bardzo przykre skutki, w rodzaju wojen, aktów terroryzmu i ogólnie robienia krzywdy innym ludziom. Może lepiej by było, gdybyśmy nigdy nie zeszli z drzew... No, ale stało się i jakoś musimy z tym żyć :-P. Ciekawa jestem, czy będziesz to fanfiction czytała z taką samą przyjemnością teraz, kiedy zrobiło się znacznie słodsze... a przynajmniej nie aż tak gorzkie..._

_**deo89**__ Miło mi, że lubisz tłumaczone przeze mnie teksty. Ja też je lubię :-D. Rzeczywiście, konstruktywne komentarze są warunkiem - jedynym, poza moim zabraniem się do pracy - pojawiania się kolejnych rozdziałów, a ponieważ (być może wbrew pozorom) lubię, kiedy czytacie moje opowiadania i tłumaczenia, cieszę się z każdego konstruktywnego komentarza (z tych niekonstruktywnych też - o ile jest się z czego cieszyć, bo z niektórych zwyczajnie się nie da - ale liczyć ich do niezbędnej dziesiątki w żadnym przypadku nie zamierzam). To, co naprawdę działo się z Harrym na Privet Drive, jest źródłem wielu spekulacji fanów, wyrażanych właśnie w fanfikach. Osobiście uważam, że w powieściach, w fabule wymyślonej przez Rowling, tego bicia pasem i tresowania tak naprawdę nie było, że znęcanie się ograniczało się do zaniedbywania Harry'ego i znęcania emocjonalnego, ewentualnie w pewnej mierze psychicznego, ale nie było w tym prawdziwego fizycznego maltretowania. Nie zmienia to faktu, że lubię opowiadania, których autorzy pokazują, że jednak było inaczej, że Harry był przez wujostwo katowany na różne sposoby, tylko ukrywał to przed wszystkimi, wstydząc się przyznać do tego, jak traktuje go własna rodzina, i uważając, że właściwie takie właśnie traktowanie mu się należy. Podobnych fanfików jest zatrzęsienie, przynajmniej w języku angielskim; ten należy jeszcze do dość łagodnych, bo są i takie, w których traktowanie Harry'ego przechodzi wszelkie granice. Już tu jest źle, bardzo źle, więc możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak jest w innych tekstach, skoro bywa znacznie gorzej... Nie zgodzę się z Tobą, jeśli chodzi o ilość wspomnień Harry'ego - cenię to opowiadanie właśnie dlatego, że nie pokazuje sposobu, w jaki Harry był traktowany przez wujostwo, a jedynie skutki takiego traktowania. Wszystkiego poza skutkami należy się domyślać, właśnie z tego, jak Harry się zachowuje. No i jak wygląda... Może dlatego, że naczytałam się mnóstwa fanfików o maltretowanym Harrym, opisy tego maltretowania wcale nie są mi potrzebne do szczęścia. Doskonale potrafię sobie wyobrazić, co z Harrym robili Dursleyowie, po tym, co robi Harry. Zdecydowanie mi to wystarczy. Ale rozumiem, że innym nie musi ;-)._

_**Edyta**__ Dlatego tak bardzo lubię teksty, w których ukazane jest, jak to samo może być odmiennie interpretowane przez różnych uczestników / świadków zdarzenia. Od dawna nie mam wątpliwości, że tyle jest punktów widzenia, ile punktów siedzenia, i że nie ma jednej obiektywnej prawdy ani jednej obiektywnej racji, bo wszystko zależy od tego, z której strony się spojrzy. Toteż kiedy wreszcie odkryłam fanfiki o Harrym i Severusie, które pokazały odmienne punkty widzenia bardzo, ale to bardzo dosłownie, bo przedstawiły to samo z odmiennych perspektyw (tak jest w "Pierwszym szlabanie Harry'ego" i potem w "Nowym domu Harry'ego", i tak jest w "Better Be Slytherin!", chociaż we wszystkich tych opowiadaniach narracja jest w trzeciej osobie, nie, jak tutaj, w pierwszej), to z miejsca je polubiłam. Oczywiście nie tylko za tę podwójną perspektywę, ale również za nią. Severus na początku tego opowiadania po prostu nie myślał, nie potrafił zapomnieć o Jamesie, a zacząć myśleć o Harry, o kimś zupełnie innym, jedynym w swoim rodzaju. Można podejrzewać, że w powieściach chodziło mu dokładnie o to samo - tylko że tam nigdy nie zmienił punktu widzenia i tkwił w tej swojej nienawiści do ojca Harry'ego do samego końca, oceniając chłopca przez jej pryzmat. Szkoda. O nie, Harry nie będzie chodził głodny. Lecz Severus, chociaż pełny teraz dobrych chęci, i tutaj zdoła dziecku zaszkodzić. Bo czasem jak się chce dobrze, to łatwo przedobrzyć... No, ale na szczęście nic bardzo strasznego się nie stanie. Chociaż zabawne to też nie będzie, szczególnie dla Harry'ego :-(._

_**Vendelin**__ A co, mam kłamać? Jestem straszna, okrutna i zła - i jeszcze kilka innych przymiotników, których nie chce mi się wymieniać :-P - i jest mi z tym wręcz wspaniale! Ponieważ zaś jestem też egoistką, nie obchodzi mnie nic a nic, jak jest z tym innym ludziom :-P. No pisałam przecież, że jestem straszna... Tak, mina Severusa, kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego nadal stojącego w kącie, musiała być bezbłędna. Ale cóż, na tym polega literatura, że takie rzeczy możemy sobie co najwyżej wyobrazić. Chociaż przyznam, że czasem przychodzi mi to z trudem... Owszem, powyższy rozdział należy do moich ulubionych - ponieważ jest przełomowy. Stanowi wyraźny i nieodwracalny (na szczęście) przełom w stosunkach Harry'ego z Severusem, a konkretnie w podejściu Severusa do Harry'ego. Takie momenty w tego rodzaju fanfikach lubię najbardziej: kiedy bohaterowie, zwykle na skutek jakiegoś traumatycznego zdarzenia, zaczynają się lepiej rozumieć. To są zwykle moje ulubione rozdziały takich opowiadań; pod warunkiem, że w danym opowiadaniu _mam_ ulubione rozdziały. Nie zamierzam przestawać tłumaczyć ani tego tekstu, ani żadnego innego, który tłumaczyć zaczęłam. Zajmie mi to zapewne sporo czasu, ale zamierzam wszystkie te - oraz całkiem sporo innych - przekłady skończyć. Prędzej czy później._

_**Siel**__ Czuję się zaszczycona, że to właśnie pod tym opowiadaniem zdecydowałaś się zamieścić swój pierwszy komentarz. Trudno mi zawyrokować, czy spodoba Ci się Harry i Severus w tym fanfiku, masz rację, to można ocenić jedynie tylko przez dalsze czytanie._

_**Aga**__ Ba, żeby to było _moje_ opowiadanie... Niestety nie jest, ja je tylko tłumaczę, a autorką jest Lily Elizabeth Snape. Co cesarskie - cesarzowi ;-). Chyba nie natrafiłam jeszcze na rdzennie polski fanfik do HP o takiej tematyce... Czytałam jedynie fanfiki po angielsku, ewentualnie tłumaczenia (np. początek "Harry's Last Hope"), ale za to było - i jest - ich całkiem sporo. Nic, tylko znać angielski w stopniu wystarczającym do czytania fanfiction. Czyli wcale nie takim dużym. Gdybyś kiedyś zauważyła jakiś błąd, byłabym wdzięczna za pokazanie mi go, łatwiej mi wtedy cokolwiek poprawić._

_**Ritter**__ Nareszcie! No nie mogłam się już Ciebie doczekać po tym zapewnieniu sprzed czterech miesięcy. (Ale czy ja Ci coś wypominam? Skąąąąd... :-P) Naprawdę mi miło, że zacząłeś komentować moje tłumaczenia - i to tyle naraz! Jestem pod wrażeniem. To prawda, że w fanfikach tego rodzaju Harry zwykle jest już uczniem Hogwartu; czasem dopiero pierwszej klasy, ale już chodzi do szkoły. I najczęściej _udaje mu się _poznać Snape'a z jak najgorszej strony, zanim zaczną się jakoś dogadywać. "Mój" jest o tyle inny od "Osiem", że tam Severus wziął na wychowanie własnego syna, wiedząc, że to jego syn i decydując się na ten krok całkowicie z własnej woli, chyba nawet wbrew Albusowi. Tu jest na odwrót, tutaj to Dumbledore nakłania Snape'a do zaopiekowania się Harrym, który zresztą nie jest biologicznym synem Mistrza Eliksirów, tylko jego chrześniakiem. Znacząca jest - przynajmniej dla Severusa - różnica między jego własnym synem a pomiotem znienawidzonego Jamesa Pottera, nawet jeśli jest to zarazem dziecko jego ukochanej Lily. Będę tłumaczyć co najmniej jeszcze jeden fanfik, w którym Snape zaczyna się zajmować małym Harrym (sześcio czy pięciolatkiem, nie pamiętam, przyznam), ale tam na szczęście też wyjdzie z tym sam, więc nie będzie aż tak źle, jak tutaj na początku. Rozmowa Severusa z Dursleyami jeszcze się w "Osiem" AFAIR odbędzie, chociaż jej zakończenie nie będzie podobne do tego, jakim się z nami podzieliłeś :-D. Acz przyznam, że wizja zdziecinnionej Petunii jest doprawdy kusząca... Tylko kto miałby się nią zajmować? Chyba nie Severus?! *przerażona* Naprawdę nie wiesz? Z nimi oboma jest coś _mocno_ nie w porządku, nawet w kanonie - chociaż z Dumbledore'em bardziej. Snape jest całkiem normalnym człowiekiem, zwyczajnym gościem żywiącym zapiekłą nienawiść do kogoś od dawna martwego :-P, a dyrektor Hogwartu to ktoś traktujący świat jak wielką planszę, a ludzi jak pionki na niej stojące. Według mnie to drugie jest mniej normalne. No, ale ja już mam takie dziwaczne poglądy :-P._


	6. Rozdział szósty

_INFORMACJA_

_Kolejne rozdziały niniejszego tłumaczenia będą publikowane w różnych odstępach czasu, a częstotliwość ich ukazywania się jest w znacznej mierze uzależniona od aktywności czytelników. Aktywność czytelników jest zaś mierzona liczbą konstruktywnych komentarzy do danego rozdziału. Więcej szczegółów można znaleźć w moim profilu, pod spisem tłumaczeń._

* * *

_**oryginał: **__Eight__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Lily Elizabeth Snape__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Rozdział szósty

* * *

Nigdy nie spał w łóżku? Jakże żałosne. Ci zepsuci, diabelscy, obrzydliwi mugole! Miriady innych pytań paliły się, aby je zadać, lecz to dziecko potrzebowało odpoczynku i jedzenia, zanim o cokolwiek je spytam.

- No cóż, Harry, zobaczysz, że ci się spodoba.

Poklepałem starą, sfatygowaną kołdrę, ale on się nie ruszył.

- Chodź, dziecko. Wskakuj do łóżka; musisz odpocząć.

Nie spuszczając mnie z szeroko otwartych, zielonych oczu, wdrapał się na sprężysty materac, balansując na samym brzeżku. Badał sytuację. Mój gniew stopniowo rósł; czy będę musiał dokładnie określać wszystko, co dzieciak miał robić?

- Połóż się, chłopcze - poleciłem półgłosem, w który już zaczął wkradać się gniew.

Natychmiast padł plackiem, wyprężony jak łuk. Siłą odsunąłem od siebie irytację, przypominając sobie, żebym zachował cierpliwość. "Niby co? Severus Snape nie ma cierpliwości!"

Będę musiał po prostu odegrać tę część. Uklęknąłem przy łóżku i spojrzałem w zapadnięte, pociemniałe oczy mojego nowego podopiecznego.

- Odpręż się, dziecko. Nie zmienię zdania: chcę, abyś odpoczął w tym łóżku. Nie chciałbyś się położyć pod nakryciem?

W jednej chwili bardzo się podekscytował.

- Koc też dostanę, proszę pana?

Ci cholerni mugole!

- Oczywiście, dziecko.

Odsunąłem kołdrę i patrzyłem, jak chłopiec mości się na prześcieradle z miną wyrażającą czysty zachwyt. Położył głowę na materacu; zamiast wdawać się w kolejną nieuniknioną wymianę zdań, po prostu podniosłem jego główkę i wsunąłem pod nią poduszkę z pierza.

- Dziękuję panu! - zaszczebiotał, jakby łóżko było jakimś luksusowym, egzotycznym prezentem.

"Zupełnie jakbym ja się zachował."

**xXxXx**

To łóżko było takie niesamowite! Było mi ciepło, ciężkie nakrycie przegnało wszystkie dreszcze i drgawki. Nie byłem w stanie uwierzyć w swoje szczęście! Najpierw ten Snape pozwolił mi bawić się na dworze całe wczorajsze popołudnie, potem wyleczył wszystkie moje rany, potem położył mnie do łóżka... mówił też coś o śniadaniu, prawda? Wyglądało na to, że miał to być najlepszy dzień mojego życia! Wiedziałem, że wciąż czeka mnie kara, ale w tamtej chwili nie potrafiłem się zmusić do przejmowania się tym. Było mi tak wygodnie. Zacząłem się zastanawiać: "Czy tak się czuje, jak się jest obejmowanym?"

Planowałem nie spać; naprawdę próbowałem! Nie czułem się właściwie, śpiąc w dzień, szczególnie jeśli on gotował. To była moja praca. I wtedy uderzyła mnie dręcząca myśl: "Czemu jest dla mnie taki miły?"

Czemu był dla mnie taki miły? Z całą pewnością nie zrobiłem nic, żeby na to zasłużyć. Wręcz przeciwnie, przez ostatnie dwa dni wciąż tylko wpadałem w kłopoty. Nadal się nad tym głowiłem, kiedy zapadłem w niespokojną drzemkę.

**xXxXx**

Znalazłem sobie zajęcie w kuchni i spróbowałem odnaleźć sens w tym wszystkim, czego się dowiedziałem. To dziecko najwyraźniej było barbarzyńsko bite, wielokrotnie. Wyglądało, jakby było głodzone. Biorąc pod uwagę zaopatrzenie spiżarni, tu też niewiele zjadło. Zachwyt, z jakim podeszło do zwykłego łóżka i koca, mówił wiele o zaniedbaniu, jakie wycierpiało. Dlaczego nie spostrzegłem tego wcześniej? "Odkąd zauważyłem, że wygląda jak identyczna kopia Jamesa, prawie na niego nie patrzyłem. Nie widziałem go; nie naprawdę." Wkrótce po tym, jak zakończyły się piekielne dni mojej służby w roli podwójnego agenta, praktycznie zarżnąłem tę część mojego umysłu, która analizowała każdą sytuację z różnych perspektyw. Życie było o tyleż prostsze, kiedy mogłem zamknąć się na innych, a czyniąc to, nie musiałem się nikim przejmować. Nie musiałem widzieć i nie musiałem wiedzieć. Mogłem żyć jedynie z własnym cierpieniem, a nie z własnym i wszystkich pozostałych.

Lecz nie byłem już sam i - czy mi się to podobało, czy nie - miałem dług u Lily. Widząc zaś w Harrym koszmary, jakie przeżyłem w dzieciństwie, i jeszcze więcej, chciałem go wyleczyć. Chciałem dać mu troskę, której sam nigdy nie znałem. Może moje wewnętrzne demony mogłyby zostać przegnane przez...

Mrożący krew w żyłach wrzask przetoczył się przez pierwsze piętro nasze skromnej chaty. Czysto odruchowo znalazłem się w jego drzwiach w przeciągu sekund. Nadal spał, z ciałem przez ten okrutny paroksyzm wygiętym w łuk. Mamrotał i przymilał się pomiędzy krzykami.

- Harry! Harry, obudź się. Masz zły sen.

Nie zareagował na mój głos, więc delikatnie potrząsnąłem go za ramię. Gdy tylko go dotknąłem, obudził się i gwałtownie ode mnie odsunął. Zdawał się nie zauważać, że upadł jak długi plecami na podłogę. Wcisnąwszy się w ten cholerny kąt, zaczął błagać, jakby zależało od tego jego życie:

- Przepraszam pana! Tak mi przykro, nie chciałem robić zamieszania! Nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię, proszę pana!

Zaraz potem przestał i ogarnął go niesamowity spokój. Wstał, jedną ręką obejmując swoje wychudłe ciało. Bez poprzedniego zaniepokojenia i desperacji, odezwał się słabym, ledwie słyszalnym głosem:

- Przepraszam pana. - Oba słowa wypowiedziane zostały powoli, ostrożnie, jakby powtarzał je sobie monotonnie. Mówił z rezygnacją nieprzystającą do ośmiolatka.

- Harry? Dziecko, spójrz na mnie.

Nie był w stanie albo nie chciał. Pomyślałem, że może najlepiej będzie, jeżeli spróbuję odwrócić jego uwagę. Łatwo rozproszyć uwagę dziecka, nieprawdaż?

- Czas coś zjeść, a potem na trochę wyjdziemy.

Zszedł za mną po schodach, prawie potykając się o moją szatę. Wiedziałem, że wkrótce będę musiał przebrać się w mój cudowne mugolskie ubranie, więc przetransmutowałem swój strój. Zdawał się tego nie zauważyć. "Magia musiała mu już spowszednieć. Jakże kapryśna jest młodzież!"

Usiadł na starym krześle, które mu wskazałem, i zaczekał, aż przystąpię do jedzenia, aby samemu zacząć skubać resztki naszego chleba.

- O co chodzi, dziecko? Za czerstwy dla ciebie?

- Nie, proszę pana - szepnął, przełykając z trudem.

- Harry, ile razy jadłeś, od kiedy tu jesteś?

Na jego twarzy pojawił się cień... poczucia winy?

- Dwa, proszę pana.

Było źle. Nie tylko zostawiłem to dziecko w przeklętym kącie przez całą noc, to jeszcze je głodziłem. To musiało się natychmiast zmienić. Tylko że jego obecne zachowanie nie pasowało do ostatniej wypowiedzi.

- Nie jesteś głodny?

- Tak, proszę pana.

Nadal nie zjadł więcej niż okruszynę. To stawało się irytujące!

- To dlaczego nie jesz, do jasnej cholery!

Zobaczyłem, jak się wzdryga, i od razu pożałowałem swojego tonu.

- Przepraszam pana! - zaskrzeczał.

Jego ciągłe przepraszanie też już mnie męczyło.

- "Przepraszam" nie jest odpowiedzią, dziecko. Powiedz mi, dlaczego nie jesz. - Proszę, tym razem mój głos był nieco łagodniejszy.

- Przepraszam, po prostu... - zamilkł i kaszlnął.

- Tak? Po prostu co? Mów dalej.

Wziął głęboki wdech, jakby był skoczkiem spadochronowym stojącym w otwartych drzwiach samolotu i przygotowującym się do skoku.

- Myślę, proszę pana, że będę w stanie zjeść więcej po... po mojej, eee, karze, proszę pana.

- Jakiej karze? - Co on, na Merlina, sądził, że zrobił tym razem?

- Mojej karze za to, że zostałem na dworze po zachodzie słońca i poszedłem do pana ogrodu, i narobiłem b-bałaganu, i krzyczałem.

Porzucenie sposobu myślenia bitego dziecka zajmie mu dużo, dużo czasu. Będziemy po prostu musieli zajmować się jednym kryzysem na raz. "A ja muszę zwracać uwagę na swoje zachowanie!"

- Dziecko, posłuchaj mnie. Twoją karą za zostanie na dworze i przebywanie w ogrodzie było stanie w kącie. Nie zamierzałem trzymać cię tam dłużej niż pół godziny. To moja wina, że się zmoczyłeś; żadne dziecko nie powinno stać w kącie całą noc! Krzyczałeś, bo przyśnił ci się zły sen; nie masz nad tym kontroli.

- W-więc mnie pan nie wychłosta? - zapytał z nadzieją.

- Nie, Harry. Nie zamierzam cię wychłostać ani ukarać w żaden inny sposób. Zastanawiałem się jednakże, dlaczego właściwie zostałeś na zewnątrz, skoro padało?

Wziął łyka wody i widziałem, jak w tym czasie pracują jego szare komórki. Cokolwiek rozważał, usiłował to wyrazić w odpowiedni sposób.

- No bo, proszę pana, kiedy pan, eee, nie czuł się dobrze, p-powiedział pan, że mam iść na dwór i się bawić. Pomyślałem, że nie powinłem wracać, dopóki mnie pan nie zawoła, więc zostałem, aż pan przyszedł i mnie zabrał.

- Masz na myśli, kiedy byłem pijany, zgadza się? - upewniłem się, już wściekły na siebie za tak głupie upicie się.

Zagryzł dolną wargę i opuścił wzrok. Czyli ukarałem go też niesłusznie. Z każdą minutą coraz bardziej się nienawidziłem.

- Jedz śniadanie. Za moment wrócę.

Z rozmachem otworzyłem drzwi do piwnicy, zbiegłem na dół i wylałem całą ognistą whisky oraz każdy inny alkohol, jaki miałem, do ścieków. Pozbyłem się również zepsutych eliksirów: uspokajającego i bezsennego snu.

Gdy wróciłem do kuchni, patrzył przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem; w ręce luźno trzymał na wpół zjedzoną kromkę. Obserwowałem go przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, o czym myślał, jak się czuł. Nie mogło mu tu być zbyt dobrze, miałem też spore wątpliwości co do tego, czy było mu dobrze u ciotki i wuja. Czy to dziecko kiedykolwiek poznało, co to szczęście? Miłość? Ciepło? Nie chciałem go wystraszyć, pragnąłem jednak coś tego dnia zrobić. Chłopiec będzie musiał wcześnie iść do łóżka po tej ostatniej nocy. Parę godzin snu nie utrzyma go na nogach zbyt długo, byłem tego pewny.

- Harry? - odezwałem się cicho, powoli podchodząc do żałosnej figurki. - Harry?

- Och! Tak, proszę pana? Przepraszam pana!

Wstał, przewrócił krzesło i upuścił chleb.

- Przepraszam! Już go podnoszę, proszę pana!

- Harry - powiedziałem, kucnąwszy obok niego. - Nie musisz przepraszać. To był wypadek. Nie masz kłopotów.

Postawiłem krzesło, on zaś zaczął zjadać okruchy z podłogi.

- Nie jedz tego, chłopcze. Wyrzuć to.

Z tęsknotą spojrzał na resztę jedzenia, ale mechanicznie usłuchał. "to dziecko wciąż musi umierać z głodu." Odkaszlnąłem.

- Przekąsimy coś w Dziurawym Kotle, zanim zajmiemy się naszymi sprawami. Zmęczył mnie już ten chleb z serem, a ciebie?

Nie odezwał się, ale drżał tak mocno, że szczękały mu zęby.

- Chodź, mały, ubierzemy cię.

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału szóstego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	7. Rozdział siódmy

_INFORMACJA_

_Kolejne rozdziały niniejszego tłumaczenia będą publikowane w różnych odstępach czasu, a częstotliwość ich ukazywania się jest w znacznej mierze uzależniona od aktywności czytelników. Aktywność czytelników jest zaś mierzona liczbą konstruktywnych komentarzy do danego rozdziału. Więcej szczegółów można znaleźć w moim profilu, pod spisem tłumaczeń._

* * *

_Nieco statystyki_

_**1264 **__razy czytano szósty rozdział fanfika "Osiem" lub przynajmniej zaglądano do niego  
__**1006 **__osób czytało szósty rozdział fanfika "Osiem" lub przynajmniej zaglądało do niego  
__**29 **__osób ma fanfik "Osiem" w ulubionych  
__**12 **__osób ma fanfik "Osiem" w alarmach (tzn. dostaje email z zawiadomieniem o aktualizacji)  
__**18 **__komentarzy jest do szóstego rozdziału fanfika "Osiem" (konstruktywnych nieco mniej, ale wciąż więcej niż 10; to obecny rekordzista, jeśli chodzi o czas uzyskania wymaganej do aktualizacji liczby komentarzy)  
__**2 **__z tych komentarzy pochodzą od osób, które mają fanfik "Osiem" w ulubionych lub / i w alarmach  
__Pozostawię to bez komentarza._

_No cóż, w każdym razie bardzo wszystkim dziękuję za komentarze. Odpowiedzi na nie pojawią się pod niniejszym rozdziałem za czas jakiś (nieokreślony, niestety), czyli kiedy znajdę chwilę, aby je napisać i tam zamieścić. Na razie pragnę tylko zapewnić, że wszystkie komentarze czytam uważnie i wszystkie mnie cieszą (konstruktywne najbardziej, ale wybrzydzać nie zamierzam ;-))._

* * *

_**oryginał: **__Eight__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Lily Elizabeth Snape__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Rozdział siódmy

* * *

Wybrał dla mnie ładne ubranie, a później śmigło nas coś, co nazwał _aportacją_. Dla mnie to było jakby ktoś nas wcisnął w żelka i zaraz potem wyciągnął. Pojawiliśmy się na ulicy tak głośnej, że uznałem, że musimy być w Londynie. Po krótkim spacerze weszliśmy do ciemnego, śmierdzącego pubu, w którym wszyscy nosili takie stroje, jak pan Snape u siebie w domu. Po raz pierwszy widziałem tylu dorosłych w jednym miejscu i wszyscy wyglądali na wielkich i strasznych. Brudny gbur przywitał zza baru mojego opiekuna:

- Powitać, profesorze Snape!

Profesor? Więc on pracuje na uniwersytecie?

- Co za stworzonko ma pan ze sobą? - mówił barman dalej.

Przyglądał mi się uważnie; próbowałem znaleźć jakąś kryjówkę. Czy nie mógłbym zniknąć jak ten Snape wcześniej?

- To, Tomie, jest Harry Potter.

Odskoczyłem do tyłu, kiedy mężczyzna upuścił dwa ogromne szklane kufle, które trzymał. Chyba widział, że mnie wystraszył.

- No proszę, co pan nie powie. Witam, panie Potter! Cieszę się, że zostaliśmy sobie przedstawieni.

Zachowywał się, jakby mnie znał. Zaraz potem zauważyłem, że wszyscy inni odwrócili się do nas i też się patrzą.

- Dziękuję panu. Miło pana poznać.

Wiedziałem, że lepiej, jak się będę zachowywał, choć nie miałem pojęcia, co się dzieje.

Ten Snape odwrócił się do gapiów.

- Co tak pożeracie wzrokiem? Chłopca nigdy w życiu nie widzieliście?

Kilka kobiet sapnęło, a mężczyźni spojrzeli na niego krzywo, ale nikt nie mógł się równać z panem profesorem Snape'em.

Usiedliśmy przy zakurzonym stole i od razu podszedł do nas ten człowiek, co miał na imię Tom.

- Co podać do picia?

Ten Snape spojrzał na mnie; nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Poza mlekiem, które dostałem na Spinner's End, dostawałem tylko wodę. Lekko wzruszyłem ramionami i czekałem na burę. To nie mogło być grzeczne. Ale on zachował się naprawdę ekstra.

- Dla mnie mocną kawę, Tom, a dla chłopca może sok dyniowy.

Barman podał mi jadłospis. Obejrzałem go sobie i zobaczyłem, że jest pełno rzeczy do wyboru, a ten sok był drogi. Dlaczego wydawał na mnie jeszcze więcej pieniędzy? Prawie najadłem się chlebem godzinę temu - na co jeszcze mogłem mieć nadzieję?

Dostaliśmy nasze picie; moje miało dziwny pomarańczowy kolor i było gęste.

Pan Snape odłożył swój jadłospis i spojrzał na mnie.

- Wiesz już, co chcesz zjeść, Harry?

- Ja... eee... ja...

Nerwowo przeglądałem jadłospis, żeby znaleźć coś najtańszego. Ale nie byłem wystarczająco szybki.

Ten Snape pochylił się do mnie i szepnął:

- Umiesz czytać, prawda, dziecko?

Zaczerwieniłem się.

"Pewnie myśli, że jestem naprawdę głupi!"

- Tak, proszę pana, umiem.

Dalej niespokojnie szukałem w jadłospisie, aż wreszcie zobaczyłem część zatytułowaną "a la carte". Nie wiedziałem, co to znaczy, ale tam rzeczy były tańsze. Tost kosztował tylko sześć pensów.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, kiedy się zdecydowałem.

- Tosta poproszę, proszę pana.

- Tosta! Dziecko, od trzech dni jesz tylko chleb.

Znowu był przeze mnie niezadowolony. Rozejrzałem się po sali i zobaczyłem, że ludzie wciąż się patrzą. Machałem nogami, starając się pozbyć niepokoju, który mnie ogarnął. Wrócił barman i spojrzał na mnie z zastanowieniem. Dopiero chrząknięcie pana Snape'a kazało mu odwrócić wzrok.

- Przepraszam, profesorze. Co podać?

- Dla mnie babeczkę cynamonową, a młodemu panu Potterowi proszę przynieść jajka, kiełbasę oraz tosta z masłem i dżemem.

Łał! Śliniłem się od samych nazw rzeczy, które dla mnie zamówił! Czy ta kawa była irlandzka? Ciocia Petunia często kazała mi dodawać do porannej kawy wuja Vernona whiskey i śmietankę. Ale on teraz nie wyglądał na pijanego.

Rozglądnął się po sali i mruknął:

- Na cholernego Merlina!

Potem wyciągnął nitkę ze swojej peleryny i zmienił ją w wysoką, ciemnozieloną zasłonę, która otoczyła nas z każdej strony. Rzucił na mnie okiem i z drugiej nitki zrobił czarną pelerynę w moim rozmiarze; miała wyszyte srebrne H tam, gdzie powinna być kieszonka na piersi. Założył mi ją na ramiona, a potem zapiął klamerką w kształcie smoka. Była taka ciepła i wygodna jak koc, który dał mi wcześniej. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego. Czy to możliwe, że naprawdę mnie lubił?

Kiedy dostaliśmy jedzenie, nie mogłem uwierzyć, jak dużo rzeczy znalazło się przede mną. Nie miałem pojęcia, czy będę w stanie zjeść to wszystko, ale wiedziałem, że muszę. Nigdy nie byłem na tyle niegrzeczny, żeby nie zjeść wszystkiego, co miałem na talerzu; nie potrafiłem sobie nawet wyobrazić, jakie miałbym przez to kłopoty. Pewnie żadnego jedzenia przez tydzień plus chłosta.

Po kilku kawałkach jajka i połowie kiełbasy poczułem się bardziej napchany niż kiedykolwiek. Jedzenie było takie tłuste i ciężkie, a mięso mocno przyprawione. Jadłem wcześniej jajka, ale tylko zimne resztki. Zmusiłem się do jedzenia dalej; on co chwila na mnie patrzył i tylko czekał, aż będę nieposłuszny.

Jak spałaszowałem kiełbasę do końca i jeszcze kawałek tosta, zrozumiałem, że zaraz się pochoruję. Próbowałem uciec do łazienki, ale nie wiedziałem, gdzie ona jest. Więc wszystko, co zjadłem, zwróciłem na podłogę koło baru. Teraz naprawdę, naprawdę musiałem oberwać! Wszyscy się na mnie gapili; ja zastanawiałem się, kto ukarze mnie pierwszy. Bo przecież wszystkim im zepsułem posiłek, a to byli sami dorośli.

Zobaczyłem szmatę na skraju stołu. Zacząłem nią sprzątać, powstrzymując następne wymioty tak długo, że w końcu poszły mi nosem. Narobiłem jeszcze więcej bałaganu! I teraz moje nowiuteńkie ubrania i peleryna były całe brudne! "Jestem takim niewdzięcznym, okropnym potworem!"

Ten Snape zbliżał się do mnie ze zdenerwowaną, wzburzoną miną. Chciałem mu czmychnąć z powrotem do mojego kąta, ale tylko bym bardziej nabałaganił. Zmusiłem się więc do nieruszania się i otrzymania tego, co mi się należało.

Wyciągnął różdżkę. Zamierzał mnie nią zbić? Nie widziałem w pobliżu niczego więcej, co mógłby użyć.

- _Chłoszczyść_.

Rzucił zaklęcie czyszczące i wszystko było jak nowe! Kompletnie o tym zapomniałem. Podniósł mnie jak worek ziemniaków i zaniósł do męskiej ubikacji. Przynajmniej zaoszczędził mi wstydu publicznego lania.

**xXxXx**

Dziecko trzęsło się w moich ramionach. Aż nazbyt dobrze pamiętałem, jak nieprzyjemnie było pochorować się, i pomyślałem, że to jeszcze nie wszystko. Zdążyliśmy do łazienki w samą porę, żeby mógł zwymiotować do sedesu. Czekałem przez moment, głaskając go po zmierzwionych włosach.

- To wszystko, Harry? Czy może musisz tu zostać chwilę dłużej?

Głos mu drżał.

- Chyba... chyba już skończyłem, proszę pana.

Spryskałem mu twarz zimną wodą i kazałem mu umyć ręce.

- Zapewne nie chcesz widzieć tego jedzenia na stole, kiedy wrócimy, co?

Zaczął nerwowo przestępować z nogi na nogę.

- Odczuwasz potrzebę skorzystania z toalety, chłopcze?

Czy nie był wystarczająco duży, aby po prostu tam pójść?

- Nie, proszę pana. Eee... zjem resztę. Będę bardzo się starał, żeby znowu nie zwymiotować. Przepraszam pana! - wyszlochał, przestraszony.

- Za co przepraszasz?

Sądził, że byłem na niego zły, ponieważ się pochorował? To normalne u dzieci; każdy przyzwoity czarodziej o tym wiedział! Do diabła, nawet u dorosłych to normalne, zwłaszcza gdy są zaprawieni, jak ja aż nazbyt niedawno.

- Ż-że się rozchorowałem i narobiłem takiego bałaganu.

- Harry, czy nie oczyściłeś mnie, kiedy pochorowałem się po piciu?

- Tak, proszę pana.

Nadal wyglądał na zmieszanego. Miałem nadzieję, że zrozumie sedno mojego pytania. Cóż, najwidoczniej nie zrozumiał.

- Oczyszczenie ciebie zaklęciem było znacznie łatwiejsze niż to, co ty musiałeś zrobić, prawda? Dlaczego miałbym być zły na ciebie, że się pochorowałeś, skoro ja zrobiłem to samo?

Bardzo mnie interesowało, co odpowie; podejrzewałem, że jego proces myślowy ujawni wiele z poczynionych szkód.

- B-bo ja jestem niedobry, proszę pana. Zasługuję na k-karę.

Biedaczysko! W pierwszej wolnej chwili będę musiał zastanowić się nad odpowiednią zemstą na tych nikczemnych mugolach!

- Mały, posłuchaj mnie. _Nie jesteś_ niedobry. _Nie zasługujesz_ na karę. Nie zamierzam cię ukarać. Czy to jasne?

Miałem nadzieję, że było jasne - naprawdę nie wiedziałem, jak prościej mógłbym wyjaśnić mu sytuację.

- Nie zamierza mnie pan zbić? - spytał z powątpiewaniem.

- Nie, Harry, nie zamierzam cię zbić. A teraz powiedz prawdę: nadal jesteś głodny?

- Nie, proszę pana - wyszeptał z zawstydzoną miną.

Chwyciłem jego brodę i uniosłem ją, aby wyplenić poczucie winy z jego postawy.

- Nie martw się, Harry. No, to teraz pójdziemy zapłacić, a potem cię zbadamy.

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału siódmego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	8. Rozdział ósmy

_INFORMACJA_

_Kolejne rozdziały niniejszego tłumaczenia będą publikowane w różnych odstępach czasu, a częstotliwość ich ukazywania się jest w znacznej mierze uzależniona od aktywności czytelników. Aktywność czytelników jest zaś mierzona liczbą konstruktywnych komentarzy do danego rozdziału. Więcej szczegółów można znaleźć w moim profilu, pod spisem tłumaczeń._

* * *

_Nieco statystyki_

_**1026 **__razy czytano siódmy rozdział fanfika "Osiem" lub przynajmniej zaglądano do niego  
__**829 **__osób czytało siódmy rozdział fanfika "Osiem" lub przynajmniej zaglądało do niego  
__**31 **__osób ma fanfik "Osiem" w ulubionych  
__**11 **__osób ma fanfik "Osiem" w alarmach (tzn. dostaje email z zawiadomieniem o aktualizacji)  
__**20 **__komentarzy jest do siódmego rozdziału fanfika "Osiem" (konstruktywnych prawie połowę mniej, ale wciąż więcej niż 10; to nadal obecny rekordzista, jeśli chodzi o czas uzyskania wymaganej do aktualizacji liczby komentarzy)  
__**1 **__z tych komentarzy pochodzi od osoby, która ma fanfik "Osiem" w ulubionych i w alarmach  
__Tym razem zamieszczam powyższą statystykę przede wszystkim dla porównania z poprzednią. I nadal pozostawiam ją bez komentarza._

_Niemniej za komentarze bardzo dziękuję. Odpowiedzi na nie pojawią się pod niniejszym rozdziałem za czas jakiś (nieokreślony, niestety), czyli kiedy znajdę chwilę, aby je napisać i tam zamieścić. Na razie pragnę tylko zapewnić, że wszystkie komentarze czytam uważnie i wszystkie mnie cieszą (konstruktywne najbardziej, ale wybrzydzać nie zamierzam ;-)), może poza tymi bezczelnymi... ale to sprawa na później - musi poczekać, aż będę mogła odpowiedzieć na każdy komentarz z osobna._

* * *

_Niniejszy rozdział mogłam zamieścić dzisiaj wyłącznie dzięki __**Misia5000**__, która w komentarzu do _kalendarium_ podpowiedziała mi, jak można obejść błąd niepozwalający na aktualizowanie tutaj fanfików potterowskich. Bardzo jej za to jestem wdzięczna._

* * *

_**oryginał: **__Eight__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Lily Elizabeth Snape__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Rozdział ósmy

* * *

Znowu zrobiliśmy to apotujące coś i nagle byliśmy przed wielkim zamkiem nad jeziorem. Zupełnie jak w królestwie z bajki! Może wróżki i chochliki tańczyły nad wrzosowiskiem otaczającym to wielkie jezioro. Czy syreny pływały w jego ciemnych głębinach?

Ogromna, czarna brama z kutego żelaza otworzyła się dla nas i pobiegłem za tym Snape'em. Czemu tam byliśmy? Mówił, że zostanę "zbadany". Czy to miał być jakiś rodzaj testu, żeby zobaczyć, czy jestem dość dobry, żeby mieszkać wśród czarowników? Co będzie, jeśli go nie zdam?

Poczułem, że żołądek wlecze się za mną po podłodze; jeśli nie byłem dość dobry, żeby mieszkać z panem profesorem Snape'em, będę musiał wrócić na Privet Drive, prawda? Ze wszystkich sił chciałem być daleko stamtąd, daleko od mojej komórki, daleko od wuja Vernona! Potknąłem się na wysokich kamiennych schodach, ale zaraz się podniosłem, szybko jak błyskawica. Mimo to on zauważył.

- Czy nie potrafisz przetrwać choćby dnia bez przewracania się, chłopcze? - spytał drwiąco.

- Przepraszam pana - odparłem ze smutkiem; co jeśli test już się rozpoczął?

- Tak, cóż, chodź więc. - Wydawał się rozdrażniony.

Weszliśmy do zamku; wszędzie było pełno dekoracji i wszystko wyglądało bardzo przytulnie. Sprawiało wrażenie... domu. Czułem się tam jak w miejscu, do którego mógłbym należeć! Nie wiem, skąd wzięło się to uczucie, ale było boskie. Wydawało mi się, że patrzą na mnie jakieś oczy, które dobrze mi życzą. Na ścianach było mnóstwo obrazów, ale ja skupiałem uwagę na podłodze, próbując znowu nie upaść.

Coraz bardziej kręciło mi się w głowie i zacząłem ciężko oddychać, kiedy wdrapywaliśmy się na nieskończone, wielkie schody. W końcu dotarliśmy na piętro i weszliśmy do jasnego, białego pokoju, w którym było pełno łóżek.

- Poppy! - wrzasnął mężczyzna.

Cofnąłem się o krok; nie cierpiałem, jak ktoś krzyczał. Walczyłem z ochotą ucieczki z pokoju.

- Severus? Co ty... - Kobieta w dziwnym białym czepku i wykrochmalonym fartuchu wpadła do pomieszczenia. Gdy tylko jej wzrok padł na mnie, zatrzymała się jak wryta. - Czy to... To nie może być... Ależ Severusie, on jest taki mały!

Byłem dość mały, wiedziałem o tym. W szkole zawsze mi dokuczali z tego powodu i popychali mnie.

- Najwyraźniej, Poppy. Częściowo właśnie z tego powodu tu jesteśmy. Czy mogłabyś go dla mnie zbadać? - Ten Snape wyglądał na zatroskanego.

Poczułem trochę ulgi - to znaczyło, że miał na myśli lekarskie badanie, nie żaden test.

Podała mi ogromną koszulę, która miała sznurki tam, gdzie powinny być guziki.

- To najmniejsza, jaką mam, kochanie.

Kochanie? Tak nazwała mnie wtedy ciocia Petunia... ale ta pani wydawała się szczerze miła. A może to było tylko pobożne życzenie? Zaciągnęła zasłony wokół jednego z łóżek i zostawiła mnie tam, żebym przebrał się w ukryciu. Dokładnie słyszałem ściszoną rozmowę między tym Snape'em i tą Poppy.

- Uważasz, że jest chory, Severusie? - Brzmiała na zmartwioną.

- Nie, uważam, że jest na wpół zagłodzony od czasu śmierci Lily. Ci mugole traktowali go okropnie, Poppy.

- Nie! Albus zapewniał mnie, że będzie ich pilnował! - Zamilkła na chwilę. - Dlaczego jest teraz taki roztrzęsiony?

- No cóż, zwrócił śniadanie. I łatwo go wystraszyć. Muszę powiedzieć, że jest raczej trudnym dzieckiem.

- Lepiej od kogokolwiek znasz konsekwencje złego traktowania, Severusie. - Ta Poppy mówiła teraz jak do małego dziecka.

- Nie lubię, kiedy wyciąga pani na światło dzienne moje stare, osobiste sprawy, madame.

Sapnęła, ale zmieniła temat.

- Więc nie zdołał utrzymać śniadania. Co mu dałeś do jedzenia?

- Jajka, tosta, kiełbasę, sok dyniowy.

- W tym właśnie leży problem. Dlaczego, na Merlina, nakarmiłeś chore dziecko całym tym tłuszczem?

**xXxXx**

Dlaczego Pomfrey koniecznie musiała wskazać kolejny mój błąd w roli opiekuna, nie mam pojęcia. Dodałem żywieniowe idioctwo do długiej listy moich zbrodni. Było znacznie więcej rzeczy, które musiała wiedzieć, aby satysfakcjonująco zbadać Harry'ego, więc odłożyłem zmycie jej głowy na później.

- Przybył do mnie również z kilkoma ranami i otarciami. To dziecko było bite, Poppy.

- Nie! Jak bardzo źle było, Severusie?

- Pamiętasz mój trzeci rok? Jak wyglądałem, gdy wróciłem z letnich wakacji?

- Oczywiście. Nie mogło być aż tak źle! Proszę, powiedz, że nie było, Severusie.

- Było trochę gorzej.

Jeszcze przed drugą klasą wypychałem szkolną torbę ogromnymi zapasami eliksirów uzdrawiających, kiedy musiałem wracać do domu. Tamtego lata prawie wszystkie zużyłem na mamę.

- Chciałabym zobaczyć te obrażenia na własne oczy. Zakładam, że do tej pory wszystkie są już całkowicie wyleczone?

- Oczywiście, madame.

Uważała, że jestem równie okrutny, jak nieudolny?

- Idź więc po swoją myślodsiewnię. - Odwróciła się i podeszła do zasłoniętego łóżka ze łzami lśniącymi na dolnych rzęsach. - Harry, kochanie? Ubrałeś się już?

**xXxXx**

Ubrałem się, na ile mogłem. To coś było większe od moich ubrań po Dudleyu!

- Tak, eee... - Jak on ją nazwał? - Madame.

Podniosła mnie i posadziła na wysokim łóżku, a potem zaczęła pokazywać swoim patykiem różne części mojego ciała, marszcząc przy tym brwi. Nie podobało jej się to, czego się dowiadywała. Siedziałem tak prosto, jak tylko mogłem, i oddychałem głęboko; miałem nadzieję, że byłem tak dobry, jak chciała. Później zaczęły się pytania:

- Ile masz lat, Harry?

- Osiem, madame.

- Co jadałeś każdego dnia? - spytała.

Czy zostanę wyzwany, że nie zjadłem całego śniadania?

- U cioci dostawałem czasami chleb i wodę. Pan profesor Snape dawał mi jeszcze ser, mleko i masło.

Zachichotała przy tym ostatnim. "O-Ou... powie mu, żeby nie dawał mi tyle do jedzenia?"

- Zaraz, Harry, powiedziałeś, że dostawałeś chleb i wodę czasami. A pozostałe razy?

- Resztki albo nic, madame.

Kiedy dostawałem jeść raz dziennie, miałem szczęście, nawet jeśli był to tylko okruch czy dwa. Udawałem wtedy myszka, żeby wydawało się, że jest tego więcej. Taki mały, tyci, biały myszek, który znalazł kawałek chleba dziesięć razy większy od jego głowy! Odgryzałem wielkie kawały powietrza i troszeczkę okrucha, a potem żułem, jakbym miał pełne usta. Później strasznie bekałem, przez to, że połykałem tyle powietrza, ale to tylko zwiększało wrażenie pochłonięcia ogromnego posiłku.

- Resztki albo nic - mruknęła, zapisując coś wielkim piórem na przypalonym kawałku papieru.

- Jak często jadłeś? - Mówiła tak, jakby bała się pytać.

- Zwykle każdego dnia, chyba że byłem karany.

- A jeżeli byłeś karany, kochanie? - Wstrzymała oddech. Nikt nigdy nie słuchał mnie tak uważnie!

- To mogło być kilka dni, może tydzień.

- Czy kiedykolwiek złamałeś kość, kochanie? - Spojrzała na mnie, uśmiechając się sztywno.

- Tak, madame. - Kilka. Jak Dudley kiedyś jedną złamał, ciocia Petunia zabrała go do szpitala i wrócił stamtąd z grubym, białym gipsem, na którym wszyscy się podpisywali. Ja nigdy takiego nie miałem.

- Połóż się teraz i nie ruszaj.

Powoli przesunęła różdżką nad moim ciałem, z góry na dół, a różdżka podskakiwała za każdym razem, kiedy trafiła na moje stare rany. Kiedy dotarła do stóp, po policzkach zaczęły jej płynąć łzy. Co takiego zrobiłem, że aż tak się zmartwiła?

- Przepraszam, madame! Będę grzeczny, obiecuję! - Gdyby ten Snape wrócił i zobaczył, że ona przeze mnie płacze, dopiero bym oberwał!

Wtedy ona zrobiła najdziwniejszą rzecz w świecie: jęknęła - "Och, dziecko!" - podniosła mnie i przytuliła jak pluszowego misia. Potem dotykała różdżką miejsc, które wcześniej sprawiały, że podskakiwała, i szeptała słowa, które nic nie znaczyły. Coś w moim ciele przesuwało się trochę, kiedy to robiła - to było denerwujące uczucie. Dała mi do wypicia kilka buteleczek różnych rzeczy; jedna smakowała jak trawa i dym z fajki. Pozwoliła mi napić się soku dyniowego, żeby zabić smak. Była taka miła! Miałem ogromne poczucie winy, że przeze mnie płakała.

Jak już skończyła, usiadła w fotelu bujanym, posadziła mnie sobie na kolanach i zaczęła cicho nucić. "Więc to jest takie uczucie, kiedy ktoś cię przytula!" Koc i peleryna były cudowne, ale to... to było nie do opisania. Miałem wrażenie, jakby moje serce otoczyło światło słońca, jakby biło mocniej niż kiedykolwiek. Ale to dobre uczcie nie trwało długo, bo zaraz poczułem, że po twarzy ciekną mi łzy. Zesztywniałem i szybko je wytarłem, a potem skuliłem się w kłębek. Modliłem się, żeby nie zauważyła!

Ale ona szeptała takie wspaniałe słowa!

- Harry, kochanie, możesz płakać. Czy ci przeklęcie mugole tego też ci zabraniali? Masz mnóstwo powodów do płaczu, dziecko. Wyrzuć to z siebie.

I płakałem. Jak już zacząłem, to płakałem coraz głośniej i głośniej. Ona wciąż mówiła mi, że mi wolno, więc nie próbowałem się opanować. To znaczy, dopóki nie usłyszałem, że drzwi się znowu otwierają. Przygryzłem wargi, wstrzymałem oddech i z całej siły wbiłem paznokcie w dłonie. Ta Poppy tolerowała moje mazanie się, ale wiedziałem, że temu Snape'owi się to nie spodoba.

**xXxXx**

Ostatnie stopnie pokonywałem po trzy na raz. Chłopiec szlochał - niektóre dzieci przy badaniu zachowują się jak bachory. Zawsze drżałem na samą myśl o spotkaniu z uzdrowicielem przez te nieznośne małe koszmary zawodzące pełnym głosem. Krótko po tym, jak wszedłem, przestał, dzięki Merlinowi! Zobaczyłem jednak ciekawy widok: Poppy kołysała go, śpiewając cicho. Czy właśnie tak powinny się zachowywać matki? Obserwowałem ją - tulenie go wydawało się u niej tak naturalne, tak pełne miłości. Dokładnie tego potrzebowało to dziecko. Czy mógłbym mu to kiedykolwiek dać? Próbowałem przypomnieć sobie jakiś moment w moim życiu, kiedy ktoś tak o mnie dbał... Poppy! Jak mogłem zapomnieć. Gdy po raz pierwszy zjawiłem się w Hogwarcie, byłem w okropnym stanie. Prefekt przyprowadził mnie do niej prosto z pociągu, a ona rozpłakała się na mój widok. Po tym jednak, jak zostałem przydzielony do Slytherinu, trzymała się bardziej na dystans. Może dlatego pogrzebałem tamto wspomnienie - nie cierpiałem, kiedy znieważano mój dom!

Odchrząknąłem.

- Myślodsiewnia, madame.

Wybrałem odpowiednie wspomnienie i wrzuciłem je w srebrną otchłań.

Poppy bardzo cicho powiedziała do dziecka:

- Harry, położę cię teraz do jednego z tych łóżek na krótką drzemkę.

Po tym, jak go ułożyła, opatuliła go kocem, uklepała poduszkę i pocałowała malca w czoło. Ja też tak powinienem robić? To się wydawało przesadnie sentymentalne...

W końcu wzięła głęboki oddech i zajrzała do myślodsiewni, patrząc, jak odkrywam obrażenia Harry'ego i leczę je za pomocą _Subtusum_.

Kiedy skończyła, spojrzała na mnie z posępną miną.

- Powiedziałabym, że twoje porównanie było trafne. - Zmarszczyła brwi. - Ale skąd wziął się ten świeży ślad po uderzeniu?

"Szlag!" Zapomniałem o tym. Zacząłem brnąć przez prawdę, widząc, jak z chwili na chwilę pielęgniarka staje się coraz bardziej rozgniewana.

**xXxXx**

Ta Poppy zaczęła się wściekać na mojego Snape'a za to, że mnie uderzył. Ale przecież on nie zbił mnie nawet w części tak, jak powinien, nie rozumiała tego? Jak jej opowiadał o tamtym dniu, zrozumiałem to znacznie lepiej. Myślał, że przyniosłem pasek jego ojca? To musiało znaczyć, że jego ojciec bił go, jak wuj Vernon mnie! Czy on też był takim świrem jak ja? Mówił, jakby było mu przykro, że mnie uderzył; to było dziwne. Był dla mnie taki pobłażliwy od dnia, kiedy przyjechałem, dlaczego miałoby mu być przykro za tą odrobinę dyscypliny?

Kiedy tylko skończył opowiadać, madame Poppy zamachnęła się i uderzyła go w twarz. On chyba też znał zasady, bo nawet nie drgnął.

- Jestem przekonany, że umiesz to zrobić lepiej, Poppy - powiedział z sarkazmem.

Wytrzeszczyła oczy, a potem wzięła jakiś proszek i wrzuciła go do kominka.

- Dumbledore! - krzyknęła w zielone płomienie, które pojawiły się na palenisku.

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału ósmego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	9. Rozdział dziewiąty

_INFORMACJA_

_Kolejne rozdziały niniejszego tłumaczenia będą publikowane w różnych odstępach czasu, a częstotliwość ich ukazywania się jest w znacznej mierze uzależniona od aktywności czytelników. Aktywność czytelników jest zaś mierzona liczbą konstruktywnych komentarzy do danego rozdziału. Więcej szczegółów można znaleźć w moim profilu, pod spisem tłumaczeń._

* * *

_Od tłumaczki_

_W poniższym rozdziale, w częściach, których narratorem jest Harry, widnieją trzy błędnie zapisane słowa: Dumblesdore, powinłem i apotacji. Proszę nie zawracać sobie nimi głowy, są one błędne celowo ;-)._

* * *

_**oryginał: **__Eight__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Lily Elizabeth Snape__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Rozdział dziewiąty

* * *

Dumbledore zszedł ze swej wieży i wkroczył do sali chorych jak zwykle cholernie spokojny i wyniosły. Jednakże, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, Poppy streściła mu od razu listy moich grzechów; zamiast tego zaczęła wymyślać mu za jego brak zainteresowania ogólnie trudnościami, z jakimi borykają się nasi uczniowie.

Najwyraźniej ona i Dumbledore kłócili się o odpowiedni sposób postępowania ze źle traktowanymi dziećmi już w przeszłości. Ona uważała, że on ich okropnie zaniedbuje i nawet przytoczyła mój przypadek jako główny przykład. Z całą pewnością nie słyszałem wcześniej niczego takiego - w rzeczy samej rzadko się zdarzało, aby ktokolwiek z kadry kwestionował decyzje Albusa.

Po niemal dziesięciu minutach wściekania się skończyła ze słowami:

- Oboje wiemy, że żaden inny uzdrowiciel nie będzie na każde zawołanie twoich uczniów i personelu przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę cały długi rok, ja zaś będę zmuszona złożyć rezygnację, jeżeli nadal będziesz traktował przypadki znęcania się z taką ślepotą i naiwnością! Zatem, Albusie, czy pozwolisz mi decydować o sposobie postępowania, gdy zobaczę ucznia w niebezpieczeństwie?

Twarz Dumbledore'a przedstawiała całą gamę odcieni różu. Podziwiałem podłogę w zamiarze udawania, że nie słyszałem, jak skrupulatnie został zwymyślany. Z miną przedstawiającą fałszywą pewność siebie uległ onieśmielającej pielęgniarce.

- Czy moglibyśmy kontynuować naszą dyskusję w bardziej sprzyjającym czasie, madame Pomfrey?

Spojrzała na niego stalowym wzrokiem, po czym odwróciła się w drugą stronę tylko po to, by zaraz postawić mu myślodsiewnię tuż przed nosem.

- Spójrz sobie na to, a potem powiedz mi, że nie mam racji - rzuciła mu wyzwanie.

Wycofałem się w cień. Chciałem nie tylko uniknąć myślenia o śladach Harry'ego, chciałem uniknąć myślenia o moim wielkim błędzie. Nie miałem pojęcia, co Albus powie na temat tego, jak traktowałem Harry'ego. Nie mogłem jednak przed tym uciec: Poppy wszystko dyrektorowi opowiadała.

**xXxXx**

Ta pani Poppy brzmiała, jakby naprawdę się o mnie bała. Czy naprawdę było tak źle? Jeśli byłem tak bardzo poraniony, jak mówiła, naprawdę musiałem być zły, żeby na to wszystko zasłużyć. To wszystko mnie przerażało. Zaczekałem, aż oni wszyscy odwrócą się do mnie plecami, a potem po cichu zsunąłem się z łóżka, zabrałem swoje ubrania i uciekłem do kąta. Pewnie mój Snape i tak chciał mnie tam widzieć, bo to wszystko działo się przeze mnie.

- To dziecko było bite i głodzone całymi latami, Albusie! Czy Minerwa, Hagrid i ja sama od pierwszego dnia nie wyrażaliśmy zastrzeżeń co do tej przeklętej mugolskiej rodziny? Mówiłeś, że sprawdzasz, co u niego; czy to było kłamstwo? Było? - Twarz madame miała taki odcień czerwieni, jaki widziałem tylko w zupie pomidorowej.

Dumbledore westchnął.

- Naprawdę sprawdzałem, co u niego... chociaż z perspektywy czasu może nie na tyle dokładnie i często, jak trzeba było.

- Może? Może! Albusie Dumbledorze, kiedy wreszcie zamierzasz wyciągnąć tę swoją wspaniałą, siwą głowę z własnej dupy i zdać sobie sprawę, że ślepy optymizm to farsa? Nic cię to nie obchodzi?

Po długiej przerwie odpowiedział:

- Dzieci powinny być z ich rodzinami.

"O nie, o nie, o nie! On mnie odeśle do Dursleyów!"

Nagle Poppy odwróciła się na pięcie i poszła sobie, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami tak, że aż zadzwoniła w nich szyba. Prawie wyskoczyłem ze skóry: chciała im pozwolić mnie odesłać! Poddała się.

**xXxXx**

"On z pewnością nie spróbuje odebrać mi chłopca!" Po raz pierwszy pojąłem, że chcę tego dziecka. Nie sądziłem, abym mógł znieść samą myśl o tym, że ktoś inny będzie się nim opiekował; nie miałem wątpliwości, że bardzo niewielu zrozumiałoby jego reakcje czy szczególne potrzeby. A Albus właśnie powiedział coś o rodzinie... z pewnością nie planował zabrać chłopca z powrotem do jego krewnych? "Nie pozwolę na to!"

- Severusie, czy uderzyłeś to dziecko? - spytał tak stłumionym głosem, jak rzadko udało mi się słyszeć.

- Tak, dyrektorze.

Nie było sensu odkładać tej nieuniknionej rozmowy - nie udawałem, że mam jakąkolwiek sensowną wymówkę, a on już usłyszał moje wyjaśnienia za pośrednictwem Poppy.

- Zdaje się, że to nie najlepiej zdaje egzamin, mój chłopcze.

Jak ja nienawidziłem, gdy przybierał protekcjonalny ton!

- To się więcej nie zdarzy, Albusie. Obiecałem to sobie i Harry'emu.

Nie zerwę tej obietnicy!

- Nawet jeśli, to czy nie byłbyś szczęśliwszy, gdybyśmy inaczej to załatwili? Szczerze mówiąc, spodziewałem się ciebie krzyczącego na moje gargulce jeszcze przed północą pierwszego dnia.

Otworzyłem usta, by odpowiedzieć, on jednak uciszył mnie machnięciem pomarszczonej, pergaminowej dłoni.

- Pozwól, że porozmawiam z chłopcem, Severusie. Jestem pewny, że masz coś do zrobienia w swoich lochach...? Przecież dobrych parę dni byłeś nieobecny..

Rzuciłem okiem na łóżko, aby sprawdzić, jak to wszystko przyjmuje Harry. Chłopca tam jednak nie było. Ukrywał się w kącie na podłodze. Odwróciłem się, żeby do niego pójść, lecz Albus chwycił mnie za ramię.

- On już wygląda na przestraszonego, Severusie. Najlepiej zostaw to mi, hm? - Uniósł brwi w tym wyrazie wszechwiedzy, który pasował tylko jemu.

Może miał rację. Rzeczywiście zdawałem się bez końca przerażać to dziecko. Skoro Dumbledore nigdy nie sądził, że tego dokonam, dlaczego miałbym to robić? Jednak chłopiec sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zaczynał na mnie reagować, i, niech mi Merlin pomoże, nie chciałem, żeby mi go odebrano! Wycofałem się do swoich komnat, a w mej otępiałej świadomości szalały przeciwstawne motywacje.

**xXxXx**

Nie wyglądało też na to, żeby ten Snape miał stanąć po mojej stronie. Walczyłem z mdłościami, kiedy zrozumienie mojej obecnej sytuacji uderzyło w mój pomieszany umysł.

- Harry? - szepnął stary pan. Wbrew własnej woli spojrzałem w górę. - Nie musisz się bać, dziecko. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy.

Stał ciągle w tym samym miejscu; to już coś. Pomyślałem, że głowa mi może wybuchnąć, gdyby podszedł bliżej.

- Co cię wystraszyło, moje dziecko?

Jakby to było takie proste!

"Że mnie pan odeśle! Że będę musiał stracić opiekę mojego Snape'a!"

Ale...

- Przepraszam, proszę pana!

...było jedynym, co wydobyło się spomiędzy moich zaciśniętych zębów.

- Nie ma za co przepraszać, Harry. Wiem, że Severus był niemiły, nie będziesz jednak zmuszony do znoszenia jego złych nastrojów ani chwili dłużej.

Nic nie mogłem na to poradzić: odezwałem się poza swoją kolejnością.

- Proszę, proszę, proszę pana, będę grzeczny, przyrzekam!

Wyglądał na zakłopotanego, zupełnie jakby nie rozumiał po angielsku.

- No cóż, tak, spodziewam się po tobie, że będziesz grzeczny, Harry. To jednak pozostaje bez związku. Teraz chodź, wstań z tej lodowatej podłogi, to porozmawiamy, dokąd się udasz.

Ruszył w moją stronę i spanikowałem. Czułem się, jakby iskry wypływały z każdego milimetra mojego ciała, a potem pan Dumblesdore poleciał do tyłu, z dala ode mnie. Wylądował płasko na plecach i uderzył głową w białą, błyszczącą podłogę.

Co ja nawyprawiałem? Serce biło mi tak szybko, że nie mogłem oddychać; cała skóra mnie swędziała i była gorąca. Chyba gdzieś daleko usłyszałem chichotanie, ale w uszach mi szumiało i pulsowało, więc nie mogłem mieć pewności. Jakby przez gęstą mgłę widziałem, że on siada i wstaje. Chciałem się znaleźć w jakimś... bezpiecznym miejscu. Kiedy zaczął do mnie podchodzić z wyciągniętą ręką, zostałem zduszony jak robak i wypluty w zakurzonym, znajomym pokoju... w Ashton-Under-Lyne.

**xXxXx**

Poczułem się bardziej zdenerwowany niż zwykle, gdy Albus prześlizgnął się przez moje osłony. Przynajmniej tym razem nie sknociłem przez niego eliksiru. Wydawał się niezwykle nerwowy.

- Cóż, Severusie, muszę powiedzieć, że dziecko bardzo wyraźnie chce zostać z tobą - stwierdził raczej z powątpiewaniem.

Czy kiedykolwiek będzie we mnie wierzył? "Mało, cholera, prawdopodobne!"

- Pozwolisz mu? - Mój głos zdradzał znacznie większą desperację, niż ta, do której chciałbym się przyznać. Ach, no cóż.

- Jesteś jego opiekunem, mój chłopcze, wiesz o tym.

Jakby prawo cokolwiek znaczyło w obliczu Albusa Dumbledore'a! Jeżeli on był przekonany, że Harry powinien zostać przeniesiony, to tak samo było z każdym urzędnikiem Ministerstwa.

- To znaczy tak czy nie?

Odwróciłem się w drugą stronę. Nie musiał widzieć tego, co znakomicie słyszał.

- Czy ty w ogóle chcesz zatrzymać to dziecko, Severusie?

Okręciłem się z powrotem i wyrzuciłem ręce w jego stronę.

- Tak! - warknąłem ogłuszająco.

- Ach. Cóż, to będziesz musiał go znaleźć. - Cholerny spokojny, irytujący...

Wprowadził mnie w szczegóły. Byłem dość zaskoczony mocą, jaką ujawniła przypadkowa magia mojego podopiecznego. Aportacja? W wieku ośmiu lat? Ze środka najpotężniejszych antyaportacyjnych osłon na świecie? Zupełnie niemożliwe... "Całkiem jak roczne dziecko przeżywające _Avadę_ i zabijające najgorszą istotę znaną w dziejach!"

**xXxXx**

- Kto tam? - Miły krawiec sprawiał wrażenie zmartwionego. Czy widział, jak się pojawiłem? Zdałem sobie sprawę, że siedzę pod stołem, a on schodzi po schodach, więc pewnie nie. Wstałem, celowo uderzając głowę o spód lady, żeby powstrzymać łzy i panikę. Co miałem powiedzieć?

- T-tak, p-proszę pana. T-tylko Harry, proszę pana. Ja... eee... zgubiłem się.

- Mały?

Pokazałem mu się, zadowolony, że wcześniej przebrałem się ze szpitalnego fartucha.

- P-proszę, czy mógłby mi pan pokazać drogę do domu p-pana Snape'a, p-proszę pana?

Nie miałem pojęcia, ile czasu zajmie czarodziejom zrozumienie, gdzie jestem, ale wiedziałem, że lepiej będzie, jak będę w domu, kiedy mój Snape wróci.

- Oczywista, dziecko. Tylko... jesteś pewny, że wszystko u ciebie dobrze?

Zawahałem się. Nie powinłem się wahać.

- Tak, proszę pana. Wszystko jest... p-po prostu ekstra, proszę pana.

Przyjrzał mi się bliżej.

- Twoja twarz wygląda lepiej.

- T-tak, proszę pana. Dał mi na nią l-lekarstwo.

To chyba przekonało go, że nie jestem źle traktowany.

- No to możesz zabrać ze sobą swoje ubrania. Czekały na dostawę na Spinner's End. - Podał mi ładnie zapakowane brązowe paczki. - Chcesz, co bym cię odprowadził?

- Nie, n-nie, dziękuję panu. Proszę tylko, er, p-pokazać mi właściwą drogę.

Bardzo chciałem z nim zostać, żeby był dla mnie taki dobry i tak miło ze mną porozmawiał, jak tamtego dnia. Ale nie miałem na to czasu; zresztą i tak na to nie zasługiwałem.

Odprowadził mnie do drzwi i wskazał na prawo, jak się domyślałem. Kiedy ruszyłem w drogę, zawołał za mną:

- Nie bądź dla mnie obcy, dziecko. Wróć do mnie niebawem!

Prawie się uśmiechnąłem. Pobiegłem brukowaną drogą, marząc o powrocie. Nie wiedziałem, co dobrego mi z tego przyjdzie - nie potrafiłem sobie nawet wyobrazić, jaka mnie czeka za to kara. Zrobiłem w świrowy sposób coś, co można uznać za... zaatakowanie starszego i ucieczkę! Kiedy potknąłem się i przewróciłem przy drzwiach wejściowych, płakałem już głośniej niż w ramionach madame Poppy. Byłem bardzo wdzięczny, że drzwi nie były zamknięte na klucz. Popędziłem po schodach do mojego pokoju. A przynajmniej do pokoju, który do tej pory był mój. Kto wiedział, gdzie zostanę wysłany? Dursleyowie pewnie by mnie zabili, gdyby się o tym dowiedzieli. "Może on mnie tylko zbije i zamknie w komórce na miotły" - miałem nadzieję. Wiedziałem, że zasłużyłem na znacznie gorszą karę!

Po schowaniu paczek z ubraniami do szuflady w komodzie, rzuciłem się do kąta i spróbowałem powstrzymać to piekielne łkanie. Wbicie paznokci w skórę nie pomogło, ani przygryzanie języka i warg. Więc zrobiłem to, co tyle razy robiłem w swojej komórce: waliłem głową w ścianę, aż łzy wyschły. To zabawne, jak ból na zewnątrz potrafi zagłuszyć ból w środku.

Prawdziwą panikę poczułem, jak usłyszałem na dole trzask apotacji. Znaleźli mnie! Przynajmniej nie mogłem oddychać na tyle dobrze, żeby płakać.

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału dziewiątego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	10. Rozdział dziesiąty

_INFORMACJA_

_Kolejne rozdziały niniejszego tłumaczenia będą publikowane w różnych odstępach czasu, a częstotliwość ich ukazywania się jest w znacznej mierze uzależniona od aktywności czytelników. Aktywność czytelników jest zaś mierzona liczbą merytorycznych komentarzy do danego rozdziału. Więcej szczegółów można znaleźć w moim profilu, pod spisem tłumaczeń._

_Czytelnicy, którzy merytoryczny komentarz do poniższego rozdziału zamieszczą i nie będą chcieli czekać na oficjalną publikację kolejnego rozdziału, mogą napisać do mnie e-mail na adres _akumanakago[małpa]wp[kropka]pl_ (słowa w nawiasach kwadratowych należy oczywiście zastąpić odpowiednimi znakami) z wnioskiem o kolejny rozdział. Dostaną ten rozdział na e-mail, z którego wysłali wiadomość, lub na adres, który podadzą w treści wiadomości. Zastrzegam sobie prawo do nieodpowiadania na maile osób, które komentarza nie napisały lub ich komentarz trudno nazwać merytorycznym (czyli odnoszącym się do treści)._

* * *

_**oryginał: **__Eight__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Lily Elizabeth Snape__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Rozdział dziesiąty

* * *

Wybiegłem z zamku, nadal rozmyślając nad przypadkową magią chłopca. Instynktownie aportowałem się w pierwsze miejsce, jakie przyszło mi do głowy: Spinner's End.

- Harry? - zawołałem od drzwi.

Wydawało mi się, że słyszę szamotanie na górze schodów. Był tam, skulony na popękanej, zmurszałej podłodze w tym cholernym kącie. Trzeba coś tam postawić, żeby mały nie mógł się karać po wszystkim, co mylnie uzna za występek.

- Dziecko, wyjdź stamtąd.

Kiedy Harry się nie ruszył, obszedłem go z boku, aby dobrze mu się przyjrzeć. Był tak zdenerwowany, że wydawał się bliski wywołanych paniką konwulsji.

- Tak bardzo się wystraszyłeś? - Roześmiałem się cicho. - Już się przecież wcześniej aportowałeś, dziecko. Nie rozszczepiłeś się nigdzie tym razem, prawda?

Wziął głęboki, drżący wdech i zaczął bełkotać:

- Ja nie... Ja nie... Przepraszam, p-proszę pana. Nie byłem... - I wtedy zaczął płakać.

- Cichutko, Harry. Wyjdź z kąta - powtórzyłem jak najspokojniej.

Wypadł z kąta, zamroczony, potem zacisnął dłonie wokół nóg, aż pobielały mu drobniutkie kłykcie. Wepchnął czoło między kościste kolana i ze szlochu przeszedł do łkania.

Przyniosłem szklankę zimnej wody i szmatkę, a on patrzył na mnie, jakbym dał mu dużą torbę galeonów. Kaszlał i prychał, kiedy wielkimi łykami pił wodę; oczy wypełnione miał niewylanymi łzami i mnóstwem pytań.

- No dalej, dziecko. Zadaj te swoje pytania - zaoferowałem.

- Naprawdę, proszę pana? Wolno mi?

- Zawsze ci wolno zadać mi pytanie, Harry. Czy ci przeklęci mugole zabraniali ci tego?

- Tak, proszę pana - szepnął żałośnie. Następnie przywołał całą swoją odwagę, aby zapytać o to, co przyszło mu do głowy. Po tym, jak wreszcie zdołał uspokoić oddech, rzucił prędko: - Czemu jest pan dla mnie taki miły?

Z całą pewnością nie tego się spodziewałem! Czy byłem miły? Doszedłem do wniosku, że skoro tak uważał, to był to dobry znak. Może jednak ostatecznie nie miałem się okazać takim okropnym opiekunem. "Pokażę Dumbledore'owi, że jestem w stanie to zrobić!"

- Ponieważ zasługujesz na miłe traktowanie - odparłem rzeczowo. - Następne pytanie.

Krzywy uśmieszek przemknął mu przez usta, lecz potem zielone oczy spochmurniały. Kolejne słowa wypowiedział głosem nie silniejszym od letniej bryzy:

- Teraz już będę z panem mieszkał?

- Tak! - Nie miałem zamiaru krzyczeć, krzyknąłem jednak, on zaś po początkowym przestrachu, który kazał mu się nieco cofnąć, rzucił się na mnie. Znalazłem się w najmocniejszych objęciach, jakich kiedykolwiek doświadczyłem. Niepewnie odwzajemniłem uścisk, szepcząc: - Nikt ani nic mi cię nie odbierze. To jest teraz twój dom, dziecko. Jestem twoim prawomocnym opiekunem w czarodziejskim świecie, jako twój ojciec chrzestny.

Odsunął się ode mnie nagle i po raz pierwszy spojrzał mi w oczy.

- Jest pan moim ojcem chrzestnym?

Nawet tego mu nie powiedziałem? "Idiota!"

- Tak, twoja matka wybrała mnie na twojego ojca chrzestnego i opiekuna. Zabrałbym cię od twoich potwornych krewnych wcześniej, ale nikt nie wiedział, że jestem twoim ojcem chrzestnym i, no cóż, to skomplikowane. Wystarczy, jak powiem, że możesz tu zostać... jak długo będziesz sobie życzył.

Znowu mnie uściskał, prawie wyduszając ze mnie oddech.

- Życzę sobie! - zaświergotał radośnie. - Życzę sobie, ojcze chrzestny!

W tej chwili wrócił jego strach i chłopiec uspokoił się szybko i nieco ode mnie odsunął.

- Przepraszam, proszę pana. Nie powinłem tego mówić bez pozwolenia. Przepraszam, proszę pana.

Zanim zdążyłem wykrztusić choćby słowo, w pokoju aportował się Dumbledore.

- Znakomicie, Harry, po prostu znakomicie! Nigdy nie widziałem tak potężnej przypadkowej magii. A ty, Severusie?

Cała moja uwaga skupiła się na dziecku. Cofało się, a strach bił z każdej jego komórki.

**xXxXx**

Był tu! Już narozrabiałem u mojego Snape'a, a teraz mężczyzna, któremu zrobiłem krzywdę, też tu był. Nie wiedziałem, co robić, więc cofnąłem się tak daleko, jak mogłem, aż uderzyłem plecami w ścianę. Pan Dumblesdore mówił i bardzo starałem się uważać, zrozumieć, ale słyszałem tylko ten wściekły szum w uszach albo w pokoju - nie mogłem dojść gdzie. Wiedziałem tylko, że trzęsę się i obijam o coś twardego, a wokół mnie powietrze sprawia wrażenie, jakby tysiąc kruków poderwało się do lotu. Szum stał się jeszcze głośniejszy i cofnąłem się chwiejnie. Ściana zniknęła! Znalazłem się w nowym pokoju, w jego sypialni. Kiedy ściana pojawiła się ponownie, zmartwiłem się tylko trochę bardziej, że wszedłem do jego pokoju bez pozwolenia; jak niby mogłem mieć jeszcze większe kłopoty niż już miałem?

Usłyszałem kroki zbliżające się do drzwi tego pokoju, sypialni mojego Snape'a. Wtedy zaswędziały mnie czubki palców u rąk i drzwi się zatrzasnęły, najwyraźniej zamykając na klucz. Pomyśli, że ja to zrobiłem! Na pewno mnie teraz odeśle. Ale może, tylko może, gdyby udało mi się wstać, otworzyć drzwi, przeprosić i przyjąć karę od nich obu jak dobry chłopiec, którym zawsze chciałem być... Warto było spróbować. Zagryzłem zęby i uderzyłem kilka razy głową w ścianę, żeby powstrzymać łzy, a potem zmusiłem się do wstania i otwarcia drzwi. Mój Snape wyglądał na bardzo rozgniewanego; właściwie od dłuższego czasu nie widziałem, żeby był aż tak rozgniewany. Pan Dumblesdore miał smutną minę. Może nie lubił wymierzać srogich kar, jak ta, na którą zasłużyłem.

- Bardzo przepraszam, panie profesorze Snapie, proszę pana, i panie Dumblesdore, proszę pana - powiedziałem, patrząc na ich buty.

Przypomniałem sobie mój pierwszy dzień tutaj, kiedy przewróciłem się i bałem, że zostanę uderzony. Wtedy pan Dumblesdore zaczął się śmiać. Nie odważyłem się unieść wzroku i zanim zorientowałem się, co się dzieje, zostałem podniesiony z ziemi. Wzdrygnąłem się, ale nie walczyłem. Jeśli mnie zabierał, zasłużyłem na to. Cokolwiek miał zamiar zrobić, wiedziałem, że zasłużyłem na najgorsze.

Odsunął mnie od siebie, żeby móc mi spojrzeć w twarz i odezwał się głosem, jakby był rozbawiony:

- Nie słyszałeś, co powiedziałem, malutki?

Nie byłem w stanie patrzeć na niego, kiedy przepraszałem za jeszcze jeden błąd, jaki popełniłem przez ostatnie piętnaście minut.

- Próbowałem, proszę pana, ale nie słyszałem pana. Przepraszam, proszę pana!

Znowu zachichotał. "Zachichotał?"

- Nieważne, Harry, nieważne. Mówiłem tylko, że twoja przypadkowa magia była znakomita, bardzo przerażająca i silna. Uważam za przywilej, że byłem jej świadkiem, nawet jeżeli moje pośladki nie podzielają tej opinii.

I ponownie zachichotał. Zaryzykowałem szybkie zerknięcie na jego twarz, a potem na mojego Snape'a, i stary czarodziej wyglądał, no cóż, jak przeciwieństwo złości, naprawdę. Mój Snape miał tą samą rozdrażnioną minę, jaką miał zawsze.

- Panie Dumblesdore, proszę pana?

- Dyrektorze Dumbledore, Harry - poprawił mój Snape, mój ojciec chrzestny, pełnym współczucia tonem.

- Już, już, Severusie, uznałem ten przydomek za bardzo chwytliwy.

Ojciec chrzestny prychnął na te słowa!

Dyrektor Dumblesdore mówił dalej:

- Tak, Harry?

- To nie jest pan ranny, proszę pana?

- Nie, dziecko. Jakże miło, że pytasz.

- I nie jest pan... nie jest pan na mnie zły? - Musiałem kompletnie stracić rozum, że zadałem takie pytanie wprost, ale miałem wrażenie, że nie będę miał przez to kłopotów.

- Oczywiście, że nie! - Podrzucił mnie kilka razy i łaskotał, aż zacząłem się śmiać, a potem ciągnął: - Harry, pójdziesz ze mną do kuchni na chwilę?

Ojciec chrzestny wyglądał na wściekłego, ale skinął głową, kiedy spojrzałem na niego, pytając o zgodę. Po dotarciu na miejsce stary dyrektor uklęknął przede mną i popatrzył mi prosto w oczy.

- Czy naprawdę chcesz tu zostać, dziecko? Wiele miłych wiedźm i czarodziejów z radością przyjęłoby cię do swoich rodzin. Kilka ma dzieci w twoim wieku.

Czego szukał w mojej twarzy? Chciał, żebym powiedział, że pójdę, ale czemu? Nic nie powiedziałem - już dawno się nauczyłem, że jeśli masz powiedzieć coś, co się nie spodoba, to lepiej zachowaj to dla siebie. Ale on wciąż szukał.

- Harry, czy chcesz zostać z Severusem?

Bezpośrednie pytanie. Tego nie mogłem zignorować.

- Tak, proszę pana.

- Dlaczego?

Jak mogłem na to odpowiedzieć? Gdzieś musiałem zacząć.

- Bo zabrał mnie od Dursleyów i jest łagodny i miły i jest moim ojcem chrzestnym i moja matka chciała żebym z nim był i proszę niech mnie pan nie zmusza do odejścia! - Ku mojemu przerażeniu mój głos znowu zmienił się w zawodzenie, a spod opuszczonych powiek popłynęły łzy. Jęknąłem, kiedy podeszła do nas wysoka, ciemna postać mojego opiekuna.

- Możesz wyjść, Albusie - powiedział, nie, raczej rozkazał.

Dumblesdore wstał z trudem, mówiąc:

- Severusie, mój chłopcze, ja tylko...

- Do widzenia, Albusie! - ryknął mój Snape.

Rozległo się pyknięcie i zostaliśmy sami.

**xXxXx**

Cały ten ból głowy, zmartwienie i łzy tylko po to, aby napuszony dyrektor Albus Dumbledore, Najwyższa Szycha Wizengamotu, Najwyższy Niezależny Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów, Kawaler Orderu Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, mógł jeszcze głębiej zamieszać w moim życiu! "Pierwszej klasy wrzód na dupie!"

Podczas gdy ja gotowałem się ze złości, Harry prześlizgnął się obok mnie i popędził na piętro. Niech Merlin pomoże przeklętemu Dumbledore'owi, jeśli dzieciak znowu wlazł do tego kąta.

Wlazł. Szlag.

Usłyszałem, jak chlipie, i zobaczyłem, jak sztywnieje, gdy zorientował się, że tam jestem. Potem zaczął uderzać głową w cholerną ścianę! Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że w rzeczy samej to właśnie robił. Wziąłem go na ręce i posadziłem sobie na kolanach, kiedy usiadłem w fotelu bujanym, który przetransmutowałem, aby tymczasowo zablokować ten ubliżający mi prawy kąt pokoju.

- Dlaczego uderzałeś się w głowę, głupi dzieciaku? - spytałem ostro, a on się wzdrygnął. Szlag, szlag, szlag!

- Przepraszam, proszę pana! Byłem niedobry i płakałem i uderzanie się w głowę pomaga mi przestać ale nie zrobię tego znowu jeśli pan nie chce i jestem gotowy przyjąć karę, proszę pana.

Wyrzucał z siebie żałośnie te bzdury i jednocześnie zsunął się z moich kolan na podłogę, w której utkwił wzrok. Wziąłem go lekko pod brodę i uniosłem ją tak, żeby nie patrzył na ziemię, tylko na ścianę. Byłem całkowicie zdeterminowany, aby zachować spokój i opanowanie podczas tej wymiany zdań.

- Za co twoim zdaniem masz zostać ukarany?

W panice wydukał kilkanaście w domyśle ohydnych występków. "Czy to dziecko myśli, że wszystko, co robi, jest zbrodnią?"

Kiedy skończył, stwierdziłem po prostu:

- Harry, nie zostaniesz ukarany za żadną z tych rzeczy. Doprawdy, każdy młody czarodziej miewa ataki chaotycznej przypadkowej magii.

- Każdy młody czarodziej miewa... chce pan powiedzieć... jestem czarodziejem? - zawołał, po czym zakrył usta dłońmi.

Zastanowiłem się gorzko nad moim zapominalskim ostatnio, niesumiennym umysłem.

- Nigdy ci tego nie mówiłem? Jesteś, całkiem możliwie, najpotężniejszym czarodziejskim dzieckiem, jakie kiedykolwiek się urodziło.

Niewzruszony nadal przyciskał chude palce do według niego winnych warg, więc po chwili zastanowienia dodałem w końcu:

- Drogie dziecko, nie zostaniesz ukarany za to, że krzyknąłeś!

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału dziesiątego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	11. Rozdział jedenasty

_**Zapraszam do głosowania w dwóch ankietach umieszczonych w moim tutejszym profilu (bezpośrednio pod moim nickiem na samej górze - należy kliknąć na słowa ****Vote Now!****); ponieważ jednak w profilu można mieć tylko jedno głosowanie w danym czasie, postanowiłam zmieniać ankiety w profilu co pięć dni, czyli od 01.01 do 05.01 można głosować na pierwszą ankietę, od 06.01 do 10.01 na drugą, od 11.01 do 15.01 znowu na pierwszą, od 16.01 do 20.01 na drugą i tak dalej. Niestety portal pozwala głosować tylko osobom ****zarejestrowanym i zalogowanym****; zarejestrować się można poprzez kliknięcie na napis ****Sign Up**** w prawym górnym rogu, wypełnienie krótkiego formularza i kliknięcie na link podany w mailu, który przyjdzie na adres do rzeczonego formularza wpisany. ****Jeden użytkownik może zagłosować na każdą z ankiet tylko raz i głosu najpewniej zmienić nie można**** - proszę to wziąć pod uwagę i zastanowić się, czy na pewno w dany sposób chce się zagłosować - a ankiety są ****całkowicie anonimowe****, nikt nie ma wglądu w to, kto jak głosował. Do wyników ankiet w pełni się dostosuję, z tym, że jeśli więcej niż jedna opcja uzyska maksymalną (w przypadku ankiety 1) lub identyczną (w przypadku ankiety 2) ilość głosów, do mnie będzie należała decyzja, którą z tych opcji wybiorę.**_

_**Zdaję się więc na Was i wolę większości z Was. Macie okazję wpłynąć na ilość tłumaczonych przeze mnie fanfików oraz na to, które to teksty będą - tylko od Was zależy, czy tę okazję wykorzystacie, czy ją zmarnujecie.**_

* * *

_INFORMACJA_

_Kolejne rozdziały niniejszego tłumaczenia będą publikowane w różnych odstępach czasu, a częstotliwość ich ukazywania się jest w znacznej mierze uzależniona od aktywności czytelników. Aktywność czytelników jest zaś mierzona liczbą merytorycznych komentarzy do danego rozdziału. Więcej szczegółów można znaleźć w moim profilu, pod spisem tłumaczeń._

_Czytelnicy, którzy merytoryczny komentarz do poniższego rozdziału zamieszczą i nie będą chcieli czekać na oficjalną publikację kolejnego rozdziału, mogą napisać do mnie e-mail na adres _akumanakago[małpa]wp[kropka]pl_ (słowa w nawiasach kwadratowych należy oczywiście zastąpić odpowiednimi znakami) z wnioskiem o kolejny rozdział. Dostaną ten rozdział na e-mail, z którego wysłali wiadomość, lub na adres, który podadzą w treści wiadomości. Zastrzegam sobie prawo do nieodpowiadania na maile osób, które komentarza nie napisały lub ich komentarz trudno nazwać merytorycznym (czyli odnoszącym się do treści)._

* * *

_**oryginał: **__Eight__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Lily Elizabeth Snape__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

Rozdział jedenasty

* * *

"Jestem czarodziejem? Jestem czarodziejem! Harry Potter, czarodziej..."

- Czy mogę o coś zapytać, proszę pana?

Musiałem wiedzieć na pewno. Chciałem wierzyć, że jest jakiś powód, przez który zawsze wszystko robię źle, przez który jestem świrem i wciąż mam kłopoty. Jakiś inny powód niż ten, że po prostu urodziłem się taki okropny.

- Nie musisz o to pytać - odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. - Prawdę mówiąc, kiedy o to pytasz, już zadajesz pytanie.

Świetnie! Znowu próbowałem być grzeczny i mi nie wyszło.

- Przepraszam, proszę pana! Nie wiedziałem... nie byłem... przepraszam. - Jak zwykle przy takiej okazji mój głos najpierw zdradzał panikę, ale kiedy kończyłem przepraszać, był już praktycznie szeptem. Przygotowałem się na to, co miało nadejść. Łudziłem się, że nie będzie aż tak źle... Mój Snape dopiero co pokazał mi, jak dużo będzie tolerował i mnie nie zbije. Ale może to tylko dlatego, że dyrektor prawie mnie zabrał. Może nie chciał zostać zawstydzony tym, że zabrano mu dziecko, skoro jest nauczycielem i w ogóle.

- Sądzę, że masz jakieś jeszcze pytanie, dziecko. Możesz je zadać.

Wydawał się rozdrażniony, ale zachowywał się spokojnie. "Robi naprawdę wszystko, żeby nie wybuchnąć." Tyle mu już zawdzięczałem: ubranie, buty... dom! Jeśli byłem niedobry i go to drażniło, powinien mnie ukarać!

- Nie powiem, proszę pana. - Czy będzie wiedzieć, co mam na myśli, czy będę musiał wymówić te znienawidzone słowa?

- Nie dostaniesz odpowiedzi, jeżeli nie zadasz pytania, chłopcze - warknął, a ja się wzdrygnąłem.

Zdecydowanie nie rozumiał. Przyglądał się, jak się wiercę, zanim wreszcie wyrzuciłem z siebie:

- Chciałem powiedzieć, że nie powiem, jak mnie pan znowu uderzy, proszę pana.

**xXxXx**

Znowu. A, tak. Zasłużyłem na to podejrzenie. Szlag by trafił mój brak opanowania!

- Nie uderzę cię ponownie, Harry. Masz na to moje słowo.

Zamilkłem, mając nadzieję, że ta deklaracja na dobre zapadnie w jego małym, zdezorientowanym umyśle. Przez chwilę patrzył mi w oczy, po czym wypuścił z płuc powietrze, które zatrzymał chyba nieświadomie, i uśmiechnął się.

- Wracając do kwestii pytań - podjąłem na nowo. - Wyobrażam sobie, że masz ich wiele. Możesz zadawać pytania, gdy tylko masz ochotę, i nie obawiać się, że zostaniesz za to ukarany. Czy to jasne?

- Tak, proszę pana. Dziękuję panu.

Czekałem na to jakże ważne pytanie, ale jakoś nie padało. "Cierpliwości, Severusie."

- No? - Ton sarkastyczny. Czy okaże się lepszy od szorstkiego?

Chłopiec podskoczył. "Najwyraźniej nie."

Nad tym też będę musiał popracować. Powinienem zaprowadzić cholerny spis!

- Er, um... - Tak cicho, że ledwie cokolwiek słyszałem.

"Zaczekaj spokojnie, oddychaj, idioto!"

W końcu wykrztusił:

- Czy te wszystkie złe rzeczy, które robię, to dlatego, że jestem czarodziejem?

Cóż, to dość istotne pytanie. Zwykłe potwierdzenie nie zaprzeczyłoby jednak całkowicie błędnemu przekonaniu. "Może ktoś w zamku by go popilnował podczas mojej wizyty u tych paskudnych mugoli."

Obserwowałem, jak chwieje się niespokojnie, poruszany fanaberiami opiekuna niczym wierzbowa witka wichurą. Z drugiej strony wyczułem w nim również skłonność do uporczywego zginania się w pół zanim się złamie.

- Dziecko, krótka odpowiedź brzmi: tak. Złe rzeczy, o których mówisz, czyli aportowanie się, usunięcie ściany, zamknięcie drzwi... to wszystko jest przypadkowa magia. Mam jednak nadzieję, że zrozumiesz ostatecznie, iż to nie jest złe. To tylko wypadek. Wypadki nie są niczyją winą.

Nie był przekonany.

**xXxXx**

Zupełnie nagle w kominku rozbłysło zielone światło i pojawiła się tam twarz pani Poppy. Wyglądało to trochę strasznie, jak coś, co można zobaczyć w telewizji w Halloween, ale wydawało się, że nic jej nie jest. "To musi być magia."

- Severusie - szepnęła.

- Już go tu nie ma, Poppy - powiedział drwiącym tonem i równocześnie zachichotał.

Wyszła z kominka cała w popiele i sadzy. Zakręciło mnie w nosie od czarnego pyłu, ale nie ośmieliłem się kichnąć. To moja wina, że palenisko było takie brudne. Rozejrzałem się szybko. Wszystko znowu musiało zostać zamiecione i umyte. Ręce mnie rozbolały od samego myślenia o całej tej pracy, jaką mam do zrobienia. "Niedobry Harry! Nie myśl w ten sposób!"

Mój Snape i pani Poppy rozmawiali i wczytywali się w kawałek grubego papieru, który wyglądał jak wydarty z torby z zakupami. Skorzystałem z okazji, żeby przynieść szmatę i wodę z mydłem. Trzeba było posprzątać ten popiół z podłogi.

Zwróciłem na siebie uwagę pani Poppy. Przez chwilę nic nie mówiła, ale potem spytała:

- Harry, kochanie, co ty robisz? - Z wyrzutem spojrzała na mojego ojca chrzestnego. "O-ou. Powinłem zaczekać, aż wyjdzie? Jestem nieuprzejmy?"

Ojciec chrzestny uniósł brew, patrząc na mnie. Zacząłem się jąkać:

- Ja... er... um...

- Lubisz się bawić w kominiarczyka, prawda, Harry?

Krótki ruch brodą wyraźnie wskazywał, że mam się zgodzić. Zarumieniłem się i wyskrzeczałem:

- Tak, proszę pana.

- Harry, biegnij na górę się umyć - polecił.

- Tak, proszę pana. - Byłem już w połowie drogi do mojego pokoju. Wiedziałem, co miał na myśli.

**xXxXx**

Informacja, jaką przyniosła Poppy, nie była niespodziewana, jednak widok tych słów na skrawku pergaminu sprawił, że poczułem żółć w ustach. Dławiąc się, usiadłem na pierwszym z brzegu brudnym fotelu. Pielęgniarka opisała zwierzenia, które wydostała z chłopca na temat tego, jak był traktowany, i podała mi listę eliksirów.

- Przyniosłam ci niezbędne balsamy i toniki, Severusie. Zanim zaczniesz się oburzać: tak, wiem, że możesz je sam uwarzyć. Chciałam zaoszczędzić ci czasu. Wiedziałam, że mały Harry będzie niespokojny i... Czy usłyszałeś chociaż słowo z tego, co powiedziałam?

Kompletnie zaskoczyła mnie półuśmiechem, z rodzaju tych, kiedy sznuruje się wargi i lekko marszczy brwi. Od kiedy niby moja mina ujawnia emocje?

- Tak, dziękuję, Poppy. Wyrazy wdzięczności za te eliksiry. - Taktownie nie wspomniała, ile kosztuje wiele z nich. - Zaproponowałbym ci herbatę, ale obecnie mam pustą spiżarnię.

- Nieważne, Severusie.

Miała coś jeszcze do powiedzenia. Wyższa intonacja ostatniego słowa, wzięcie wdechu, przygryzienie lewej strony dolnej wargi. Wyrzuci to z siebie?

Owszem, wyrzuciła:

- Gdybyś kiedykolwiek potrzebował niani, na kilka godzin czy dłużej, nie wahaj się. Zajrzyj tylko do zamku. Mały Harry to cenny dar; zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, czyż nie?

Zdawałem sobie.

Jak przystało na wrednego gnojka, którym jestem, wymamrotałem jedynie coś niezrozumiałego, po czym podsunąłem jej pojemnik z liczącym dziesięciolecia proszkiem Fiuu.

**xXxXx**

Umyłem się, jak kazał, szybko skorzystałem z ubikacji i napiłem się wody z cieknącego kranu. Pan profesor Snape zawsze sprawiał wrażenie złego, kiedy znajdował mnie w kącie, więc chociaż wiedziałem, że tam właśnie powinłem być, poszukałem sobie innego miejsca w pokoju, żeby zaczekać, aż przyjdzie.

Zdecydowałem się na parapet, gdzie mogłem zająć się myśleniem o lataniu nad czubkami drzew jak Piotruś Pan. Zawsze czułem się zagubiony, rzucany to tu, to tam. Wyobraziłem sobie, jak Dzwoneczek znajduje mnie i obsypuje pyłkiem wróżek. "Zaraz! Przecież jestem czarodziejem!" Czy czarodzieje mogą odlecieć do Nibylandii? Ale wtedy zawsze miałbym osiem lat, a najbardziej na świecie chciałem dorosnąć i nie być już na niczyjej łasce. "Inni zagubieni chłopcy i tak pewnie by myśleli, że jestem dziwny i głupi."

Kiedy moja część nieba zmieniła kolor ze stalowo niebieskiego na czerwone, znaczone granatem płomienie, przez chwilę zapatrzyłem się na to całe piękno. Czy mój świat już zawsze będzie biały od wybielacza i szary jak metal? Czy będę widywał tylko atramentowy brud podartej flaneli i fioletowobrązową tęczę blednących siniaków?

Usłyszałem szum sieci Fiuu i tupanie butów na drewnianych schodach w kolorze rdzy; patrzyłem wtedy na lukrecjowe błoto pokrywające moje powieki od wewnątrz.

- Gotowy, Harry?

Otworzyłem oczy i zamrugałem. Nie wydawał się zły, raczej ponury i smutny.

Kiedy zeskoczyłem z parapetu, ledwie utrzymałem się na nogach. "Dzięki Bogu! On nie cierpi, jak się przewracam!"

- Tak, proszę pana - przyznałem z wahaniem. Potem czekałem. Zastanawiałem się.

Wyciągnął różdżkę; musiałem się powstrzymać od wzdrygnięcia. Musiałem się kontrolować. Czekałem na polecenie. Ale on tylko zmienił czarami swoją szatę w zwykłe ubranie.

- Zdejmij szatę, dziecko.

"No to jazda." Usłuchałem, oczywiście, a później zdjąłem spodnie.

- Co ty robisz? - zapiał.

"Czas się przyznać."

- Nie powinłem sprzątać podłogi, jak była tu madame Poppy, proszę pana. Przepraszam i jestem gotowy przyjąć karę za... er... - Co właściwie było w tym złego? Nie wiedziałem. - Za to, że to zrobiłem.

On zacisnął zęby i odkaszlnął. Potem staliśmy tak przez chwilę: ja częściowo rozebrany, a on w stroju, w którym wyglądał tak obco, jak irys kwitnący w środku zimy.

- Świetnie - warknął w końcu. - Co twoim zdaniem zrobię, wobec tego?

Po całym tym czasie, po tym wszystkim, co nawyprawiałem, była tylko jedna paląca w język, trudna do przełknięcia odpowiedź:

- Użyje pan trzciny, proszę pana. - Głos mi nie drżał. Nie pozwoliłem mu na to.

- Przygotuj się więc - mruknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, wychodząc z pokoju.

Położyłem się na łóżku ze złożonymi rękoma przyciśniętymi klatką piersiową. Kątem oka zobaczyłem, jak wrócił z narzędziem. Ile czasu je ukrywał? Czemu czekał tak długo, żeby go użyć?

Podszedłszy do mnie, pan profesor Snape powiedział beznamiętnie:

- To będzie najgorsze możliwe lanie, jakie kiedykolwiek ode mnie dostaniesz, Harry Potterze. Rozumiesz?

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału jedenastego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


End file.
